Centuries
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: Everything was at it should have been, what she had dreamed of for months; Edward was back and the Cullens wanted her to be a permanent part of their family. But something didn't feel right. That is, until a particular pair of ruby red eyes appeared in her life and changed everything she thought she knew. Story updates/notification posted in Profile.
1. The Red Eyed Vampire

XxX

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries._

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

Fall Out Boy, _Centuries_

XxX

Bella sat at the edge of the soft bed as Alice knelt behind her, carefully brushing and braiding her thick hair, as she focused on her thoughts.

"You know any one of us would change you in a heartbeat." The young, fairy looking vampire cooed, her topaz eyes flitting up to the mirror across from them to meet the human's eye, "We all want you to be a part of our family. Even Rose is coming around to the idea." Her skilled hands started to twist the braids into an intricate pattern.

"Alice." Bella sighed, her eyes looking to the ceiling in searched of answers. Alice set her cool chin on her friend's shoulder, showing comfort through action.

Bella's slender hands fidgeted with the blanket over her legs as she thought, "Alice, what if—"

"He won't run off again, Bella, he just needed to hunt." She rushed to explain, "He didn't want to go either, Emmett had to practically force him out the door."

Bella sighed, accepting her reply even though Alice had answered a question she wasn't thinking off asking.

Alice stiffened next to her and sat up, her eyes growing distant as the future captured her. In an instant, she was back with a new smile on her face.

"Oh, Bella, you are going to be such an amazing vampire." She cooed, moving back to her place and continuing to twist the braids before she pinned them in place with the antique pearl hair pins, "Even more beautiful than you are now."

Bella's heart raced, "You-you saw me?" She stuttered, "As a vampire?" She looked up to the mirror, trying to imagine what Alice had seen in her vision. To think she would be just as unbreakable as the rest of the Cullens, and just as beautiful. She would never trip again.

A single thought ruined her perfect dream; Edward. He had made it clear that he wouldn't change her and he definitely wouldn't support her choice if she decided to go against his wishes.

But if Alice saw her changed, even though Edward had made up his choice, what did that mean?

Since they had returned to Forks Bella had been treading carefully around him, especially after the vote. She watched every word she said, every action she took, terrified that he would leave again.

Alice jumped up, startling Bella from her thoughts, "Our guest is here." She rushed to the closet and returned with an elegant, flowing amethyst cocktail dress, "This is just perfect; it will make the pearls shine in your dark hair." Alice held the dress out to Bella.

"G-guest?" Bella stuttered, trying to follow the vampire's train of thought as she stood up, "You…you didn't say anything about someone stopping by tonight."

"It will look great on you." Alice encouraged, ignoring her question, and forcing her towards the closet to change.

Bella stopped, her hand fingering the thick straps that came to a deep V in both the front and back. Her teeth worried her lower lip, not feeling comfortable showing off that much skin; she didn't need to look in the mirror to know that the events of last September had taken its toll on her. The last time she was in the doctor's office he had chided her for being too small, having lost close to twenty pounds from her small frame in under six months.

"Please Bella, for me?" Alice stuck out her lip slightly, her topaz eyes looking at the human pathetically. Bella shook her head, knowing she couldn't say no to Alice.

"Do I get to know your guest's name at least?" Bella asked through the thick door, not bothering to raise her voice, as she nervously stepped into the silky material.

"It's a surprise." Alice replied. It grew quiet, as if she were caught up in a vision, and then she called, "You need to put on the heels by the door."

Awkwardly Bella tried to zip up the dress as she turned around looking for the shoes Alice was talking about. When she found them, her mouth fell, "I can't wear these." Bella moved to pick them up, her hand running along the smooth, black velvet of the stiletto and coming to rest on the three inch heel, "Are you trying to kill me?" All she could hear was Alice's laughter on the other end.

As Bella stumbled her way out the large closet, Alice clasped her hands together in approval, "You look beautiful, Bella. Just one last thing." Alice held up a silver chain with a single tear-drop pearl dangling elegantly. In a second she was behind Bella, placing the silver chain around her neck gently and making sure the single pearl lay just right on her milky skin, "Perfect."

"Now do I get to know who this guest of yours is that I have to get all dressed up for? I am exhausted Alice, I've been under a lot of stress the last few days, I need some down time to think befre I see Charlie tomorrow." She confided, lowering her eyes as her anxiety built.

"Bella." Alice stepped up and took her head carefully between her hands, "Just trust me, alright? You won't want to miss out on meeting him."

"So it's a he?" Bella asked, holding her arms out as she tried to walk across the wooden floor.

Alice smiled wickedly, her eyes sparkling with a secret, as she skipped out of the room. Bella followed obediently, knowing she wouldn't get anything else out of the vampire.

Most of the lights were off in the living room, causing only a faint glow to light up the balcony stair case that Bella was expected to walk down. Alice left her to fend for herself as she skipped down the stairs with ease.

"You remember Alice, Jasper's mate." Carlisle gestured to the small fairy as she gracefully glided down the stairs. Bella held fast to the banister, watching each step she took so she wouldn't trip. Relief pooled within her when she made it to the last one.

"And this," Carlisle turned to the human with a warm smile, his eyes bright, "is our extraordinary Bella." A smile lit up her face at his praise, causing a ripple effect to flow through the vampires around her.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to an old friend of mine." Carlisle stepped forward and offered her his arm. She smiled and accepted his subtle act of chivalry, letting him lead her off the last step, "This is Garrett. He is a nomadic vampire that I met during the Revolutionary War." At the mention of his name, the vampire stepped forward so the mortal could see him. Her eyes grew when they met his ruby pair.

At a humans pace he stepped forward, his long coat billowing out as he bowed his head in acknowledgment, "I have heard a lot about you Isabella." He held his hand out slightly and her eyes darted to Carlisle, silently asking what she should do. He nodded for her to mimic Garrett's gesture and she did as instructed, more curious than frightened.

Her unwavering nerve didn't go unnoticed by the nomad when he took her hand and gave it a chaste kiss, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Garrett let his red eyes flit up to her soft ones, which were set deep in her thin face and guarded by purple bruises.

_Being left behind took a great toll on her, _he thought.

When Garrett released her hand, Bella stepped back and studied the stranger as he talked easily with Carlisle. He was tall, easily a head above her, and lengthy. He wasn't filled out like Emmett or Jasper, but he wasn't weak by any means. His body was built for stealth, and the simple black and grey colors he wore seemed to match the theme perfectly. The only thing that would give him away was the silver chain he wore and the different trinkets that clung against one another when he moved.

His hair was a tousled auburn that dusted the dark brows before his ruby eyes. Bella tilted her head, trying to look into their depths. Great adventures were hidden behind the violent color; just like the years of history etched into the sharp features of his face. Though she wouldn't have guessed he was more than twenty five, if that, when he was changed, she could tell he had an old soul.

A small smirk pulled at the Patriot's lips as he felt her eyes on him, amused by the mortal's bold curiosity.

"You met during the Revolutionary War?" Bella asked, cutting into their conversation and looking to the leader of the coven. It was Garret's turn to be impressed by the girl. Bella had said _Revolutionary War _as if it meant nothing more to her than if she had said last Thursday.

"Why don't we retire to the sitting room?" Esme asked, playing the perfect hostess as she glided her way to Bella and took her gently by the arm, "Bella and Alice returned from a long trip yesterday and I am sure she is quite tired." She explained, looking to the others for support.

"That sounds like a great idea, my dear." Carlisle moved to his wife, offering his arm in escort. Jasper followed suite and led Alice, who cast a knowing look over her shoulder, after the pair.

Bella stood uneasily in her heels, not sure if she could make it to the room on her own. Garrett heard her heart pick up; but he wasn't sure if it was from the thought of being alone with a red-eyed vampire or because she was famous for being clumsy.

Unable to resist seeing what she would do, or able to escape the traditional manners he grew up with, he offered his arm to the mortal, "Shall we?" Her soft, doe eyes looked only to the sleeve of his jacket as she considered his question.

"I promise," His husky voice got her to meet his eye as he smiled gently, "I won't bite."

Bella, knowing he was testing her resolve and baiting her, stuck her chin out and took his arm without a second's hesitation.

She kept her head high as Garrett let them across the floor, determined to come off strong and powerful like Rosalie always did. But, like they always did, her human limitations caught up to her and her foot slid from the center of the heel. Bella swallowed hard, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep her balance when she heard the heel snap.

Of course, with his quick reflexes, Garrett was instantly in front of her to catch her. The blush warmed her too human face and her heart sped up as she felt his cool skin through the thin grey shirt he wore.

"I see that you live up to your reputation, Isabella." Garrett smiled, watching her long lashes flutter as she chanced opening them. Nervously she tried to get to her feet with what dignity she had left.

"Bella." She corrected, settling her heart before she looked at him, "I prefer being called Bella."

Garrett offered her his arm again, "Bella?" He tested the name and wrinkled his nose, "Too British for my taste." Bella rose a brow, confused by the nomad's distaste for the Isle.

"Isabella is a lot more elegant than Bella and it isn't ruined by the English tongue. It is also much more old fashion and, from what I have heard, you tend to enjoyed old things." Garrett continued, letting his eyes wander to her face and test her reaction. A small smile spread across her lips as she looked down and he knew he had accomplished something no one else had been able too, not even Edward.

The Cullens had said she hadn't smiled since her returned and apparently, when Edward had read the different minds throughout town, Bella had not been smiling at all in the past few months. The young vampire had truly shattered her heart and left her to deal with the pieces. Even the traditional vampire new that wasn't the morally right thing to do when interacting with humans, surly the younger Cullen had been taught better. Garrett couldn't imagine what Carlisle was thinking leaving her behind like they had.

He led her into the sitting room, taking care that she didn't break anything else as she sat down and kicked off the broken shoes.

Alice and Jasper stood before the book shelf, looking at the different novels, while Garrett moved to one of the chairs. The old friends fell into a light conversation, having not seen each other for upwards of fifteen years, while Bella rubbed her sore feet in frustration.

Garrett split his attention between listening to Carlisle and observing the mortal they kept company with.

_They do spoil her like one of their own, _he noted, looking to the expensive dress that seemed to have be made for her. The color brought out the soft, alabaster warmth of her skin and the rich dark tones of her thick hair, which had been pulled back into different twists and braids before being pinned loosely with pearls to match her necklace. Her soft, doe eyes looked all around her, taking in everything the world offered her in that moment.

_She would make a stunning vampire_, Garrett determined. His immortal eyes were able to look past her fragile human exterior, which was weaker than most because of her months of abandonment, to see the true essence of her soul.

But what really held the old nomad captive, going so far as to distract him from the conversation at hand, was her even heartbeat. She was in a room of vampires, one of which kept to a more natural diet, and there was no sense of fear to be found in her.

Bella's back stiffened when she felt his eyes lingering on her and she shifted to meet his eye, Garrett gave a small, cheeky smile before answering Carlisle's question.

"My dear, you have not given Bella a chance to talk." Esme chided lightly, resting her hand on her mates forearm.

"Oh yes, of course." Carlisle pattered her small hand and looked to Bella, "I am sorry Bella." Bella blushed shyly and looked away with a shake of her head, embarrassed that she had been too caught up in watching the perfect beings around her to think of any questions.

Garrett was intrigued and turned to look at her, "Please, feel free to ask whatever you like, Isabella."

Bella looked up with her honest eyes, his confirmation was all she needed before words started spilling out, "Why do you drink human blood?" She asked, her tone even and unjudging. Garrett tilted his head, amused by her pure curiosity and thankful she didn't share Rosalie or Edward's tendency to look down upon those who held to different life style.

"I don't believe in harming any innocent creatures on God's green earth." He replied, seeing if she would pick up on the double meaning of his words.

He wasn't disappointed, Bella had always been a quick study, "So you hunt humans who are not innocent?" She tilted her head, awaiting his answer.

Garrett gave a small smile, "My, you are a smart little one, Isabella."

"So I've been told." Bella replied, matching his wit. She thought over everything that had transpired between them, searching for another question.

Her dark eyes wandered over his person, the light catching the necklace he wore gave her the next question, "What are the charms on your necklace?" Her brown eyes met his in expectation.

Sensing her comfort with him, he stood from his chair and made his way to the couch as he removed the chain. Bella remained where she was, her eyes wandering to the silver chain which Garrett offered to her.

She took it without a second's hesitation and started gently looking at the different treasures he had collected. He sat next to her and watched as she handled each keepsake with care, wanting to shower her which were his favorites.

"The bronze button there came from my uniform in 1780." Garrett explained, his eyes growing lively as he got to share his adventures with someone who wouldn't take them for granted. He took pleasure in seeing her eyes light up at the old relics, "This silver one is from my Union uniform." He puffed his chest out, proud, "I have fought in ever battle in America. A lot of the other buttons come from different uniforms I have worn." Bella looked up to him with admiration in her eyes. Carlisle smiled as his centuries old friend, who was started to look like an excited young boy at the attention he was getting.

Garrett reached forward and held up the next charm, a small, roughly cast silver ring, "Carlisle gave me this as a sign of friendship when we first met and this," Garrett lifted up an old heart locket, which was scratched from the years of wear, "this is my favorite. It was my mother's. She gave it to me before I went off to fight." His hands that held unspeakable strength delicately opened the locket and pulled out a thinning piece of hand sown lace, "The lace is from her wedding dress." Bella grew nervous when he started to hand it to her and she pulled back, "You won't ruin it." He encouraged, taking her hand and placing it in her palm.

She looked down at the treasure, her thumb gently feeling the soft fabric, while her eyes shifted to the old pictures in the locket, "Is that your mom and dad?" Bella asked. Garrett handed her the locket as he nodded.

"She is beautiful." Bella gasped, looking at the black and white picture of the stunning woman, "They are—were a handsome couple. It's obvious that they loved each other." She whispered, her eyes budding with tears as her tone hold a note of envy.

"I remember that I had her eyes." Garrett said, his nerves prickling as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "They were grey, as striking as silver." Bella handed him back the lace and he closed the locket, returning his memories. Garrett pulled the necklace over his head, wondering what sort of spell the girl had over him to get him to open his heart to her so easily. He smirked, remembering Carlisle telling him that they had all felt the intense draw to Isabella Swan.

"What was her name?" Bella asked tenderly, not wanting to pry into anything too personal.

Garrett smiled cheekily, his ruby eyes lingering on the locket, "Isabella." His ears perked up when her heart sped up. Bella looked away, trying to dull her blush which only grew worse when she realized everyone could hear her heart.

She timidly looked around, surprised when she found the room empty. Garrett followed her line of sight, uneasy that he had been so caught up in his memories and the girl before him that he hadn't noticed the vampires leave.

Chuckling, Garrett turned to look around the study, "They don't seem too worried with leaving you with a traditionalist like myself."

Bella shrugged, knowing they couldn't have gone too far since they were charged with Bella-sitting tonight. She had learned long ago that the Cullens would give the appearance of privacy but it was just that, an appearance.

"The worse you could do was bite me." Bella joked easily. Garrett looked to the human, perplexed. She smiled, taking up the habit of fidgeting with the hem of her dress, "We voted tonight on whether I should be change or not." She explained.

"And, from how Carlisle was talking, I assume it was a unanimous yes?" Garrett asked, his eyes lingering on her face.

Bella exhaled loudly, letting her head fall against the couch, "Edward and Rosalie voted no."

Wrinkling his nose, Garrett shook his head, "Don't take Rosalie's rejection personal, she's probably just jealous that you would be more beautiful than her when you are changed." That caused the blush to grow worse and Garrett quickly added, "She hates everyone who doesn't do what she wants. She has a strong selfish streak." He finished, trying to change the topic.

"She's been through a lot." Bella defended gently, "I can understand why she voted no – this wasn't the life she wanted. She wanted to get married and have a family." The air around her grew heavy as she thought about the vampire who was jealous of her humanity.

"You are a puzzle, Isabella." Garrett replied, shifting to mirror her position, "I can see why you have caught the attention of young Edward Cullen."

"He's not just tied to me because he can't read my mind," She explained, letting her tired eyes flutter closed, "I'm his singer." Garrett sat up quickly, questions of his own ready to spill over. The human was Edward's singer? That put a whole new twist to playing with one's food.

His movement had been so graceful that it didn't disturb the girl, "Everyone says I have sweet smelling blood, it tempts everyone." Bella opened her eyes slightly, "Does it call to you too?" She asked morbidly.

Garrett settled against the arm so he could see her fully. He thought about her question, inhaling the air around them. Carlisle had already warned him about the girl's blood so he had taken care not to breathe when he first laid eyes on the house, but he tested his self-control now and was surprised to find that he felt no draw whatsoever to her life source. He could smell it, of course, but it didn't tempt him.

"No." Garrett replied honestly, surprised he wasn't more drawn to her blood. The new found knowledge made him relax more around the girl and he let himself start breathing in and out her scent, finding peace in the sweet fragrance.

"It bother's Edward." She mumbled under her breath, watching her hands fidget. Bella's thoughts lingered to every kiss they had shared and how guarded he was whenever their lips touched, he always pulled away quickly as if he were repulsed by her. It was hard not to take his weakness personally.

Garrett couldn't hide his cocky smile, "Personally, I like to think I have a bit more control compared to a boy."

He was caught off guard when she looked up to him, her eyes sharp, "Yes, but Edward doesn't kill humans to live. If I was not a part of the Cullen coven, I would be nothing more than another meal too you. _That _makes you equal to a _boy_." She crossed her arms, clearly upset, yet her tone remained even and calm.

Garrett looked at her, trying to determine his plan of attack, "Like I told you earlier, I don't kill any innocent things on God's green earth." Bella looked to him, curious what his defense would be for his life style, "I have made a fair amount of mistakes, that is true, but I don't purposely go after innocence. I go after those that threaten them. I try to make the world a safer place." He kept his eyes on her, wanting her to listen to him with an open mind.

One of the reasons he kept his distance from the coven was because of the looks Rosalie and Edward would give him at every turn. They judged him on his eyes alone and treated him how they thought he deserved to be; a soulless monster beneath themselves. Sometimes Garrett found himself agreeing with them, but there was nothing he could do to change his Fate so he continued on with life the best he could.

Unable to take the serious tone of the conversation any longer, Garrett relaxed his shoulders and leaned back, "Besides, I like little bunnies. How they can stand draining the life out of something so fluffy without getting a mouth full of puff is beyond me." He was satisfied when he saw a smile break across her face, even though her eyes remained defensive.

"I apologize if I offended you with what I said." Garrett bowed his head, "It was wrong of me to disrespect your mate."

Bella tensed before she looked up, testing his words. She was use to Edward apologizing simply to appease her anger for the moment and win back her good nature, a habit which she was becoming weary of, but looking at the vampire's honest eyes he knew that he was sincere.

Her heart melted into forgiveness, "Alright." She nodded, her brown eyes softening, "I forgive you." Garrett just had time enough to smile before the door burst open and Edward sprinted in, Rosalie and Emmett on his heel.

"Edward?" Carlisle appeared out of nowhere, "What's wrong?"

Alice leaned over the balcony, her answer ready, "There are 25 people missing in Seattle. 32 if you count ones from the outlaying cities. Edward came across a few newborns' thoughts when they were hunting but they couldn't keep up with them"

"Can you see where they are going?" Esme asked, her usual sing-song voice breaking. Edward rushed to Bella's side and pulled her away from Garrett without warning. Bella fell against his cool chest, wincing when she twisted her ankle at his unexpected motion. Her anger warmed her face at his possessive behavior but she remained where she was, knowing she didn't have the physical strength to push him away.

Alice shook her head sadly, "No."

"We need to find out what is going on." Carlisle hummed, "Jasper, Rosalie go to Seattle and see what you can find out about the missing people. Alice and Edward will follow behind and check the outer cities. Esme and I will scout out around here. Emmett go to the Swan's house and find out where Charlie is, stay close to him until you hear from us." Everyone nodded, understanding what was assigned to them, and took off towards the door. All but one vampire obeyed without questioning.

"Who will stay with Bella?" Edward demanded, his eyes darker than before he left to hunt. Bella hung limply by his side, her smile gone and spirit defeated.

Carlisle looked around at those that remained, having assigned everyone a duty, his eyes came to rest on Garrett.

"I will stay behind with her." Edward demanded, jutting his chin out and shifting his eyes nervously too the red-eyed vampire. Garrett stood with his arms crossed, unfazed by the juvenile's jealousy.

Carlisle stepped forward, his hand raised so as to prevent a fight, "Edward—"

"Edward, you need to go find out what is going on." Bella cut him off, trying to push away from Edward's cool chest. His hold grew more possessive and she whimpered as it threatened to bruise her back.

"Edward. You are hurting her." Esme warned, holding back a hiss. Garrett watched with narrowed eyes, ready to act if he didn't let her go. Edward relaxed but kept himself between the human and the red-eyed vampire.

Bella turned, taking hold of his face so he would look at her, "T-they need you to read any minds they come across. It will help shorten their search time. We need answers, now." She lied easily; guilt seized her heart at how easy it had been to lie to him. The truth was she needed time to think away from his dazzling effects on her, "I will be fine on my own."

Edward looked around the room for support but found none, "But, what if one of the newborns comes this way?"

"Garrett," Carlisle stepped up, turning to his old friend, "would you mind staying here for a while longer?" A deep growl rumbled in Edward's throat.

The nomad could feel Edward's dark eyes on him, challenging him, and said, "I can look after Isabella while you are away, if it is alright with her of course." Edward looked sharply to the small mortal next to him, expecting her to correct him. When she didn't his teeth started to grind against each other; she had granted the stranger a right he wasn't privileged too.

"Are you alright staying here with Garrett, Bella?" Carlisle asked, ignoring the tension in the air. Bella looked to Garrett, a smile pulling at her lips when she remembered his comment about the bunnies. Unlike the overprotective vampire next to her, she knew he could trust the newcomer.

"Ya." She nodded, turning back to the coven's leader, "I'm alright with that."

"Bella is comfortable with the arrangement." Carlisle stated, turning back to his seething son, "It is the only safe arrangement we have for right now, we need your gift to keep Bella safe for more than just tonight." He explained, trying to get the forever seventeen year old to understand.

Edward stepped back, his hands fisting, "His eyes are red." He hissed, his black iris slits when he looked at the Patriot with hate. Garrett easily remained calm under the threat; he had years of practice to know it was best not to react hastily in any situation with a thirsty vampire, especially when their mate was concerned.

"Edward." Esme gasped. Though she didn't agree with Garrett's lifestyle, she wouldn't have one of her son's disrespecting Carlisle's closest friend.

"Garrett will not hurt Bella; he isn't tempted by her blood like you are." Alice explained, trying to put her brother at ease. He looked sharply to her and she showed him her vision of Bella, unharmed, tomorrow morning.

His eyes remained unsympathetic as he snarled, "Let's just go so we can come back." Edward pulled Bella too him and pressed a firm, claiming kiss on her forehead. Casting one last threatening look in the nomad's direction, Edward took off out the door.

Esme walked up to Bella, taking hold of her hands and brushing her hair back motheringly, "Get to bed soon, you have had a long couple of days. We will take care of everything; you have nothing to worry about. Emmett will look out for Charlie and you will be safe here." Esme leaned in and kissed her forehead gentler than the previous vampire. Bella nodded, not wanting to let go of her cool hands but knowing she had too.

"Take care of her." Carlisle turned to his friend, giving a firm nod.

Garrett replied back in similar fashion, "With my life." The pair took off to search Forks for answers without another word.

Bella stood awkwardly in the middle of the room where Edward had left her, one arm nervously rubbing the one that lay limp by her side. Garrett watched her; the presents of her mate had seemed to make her nervous and subdued, not full of love and joy. He seemed to agitate her instead of bring her peace, like she was a pet taking care not to upset her master.

_She is still hurt from his actions last September and hasn't forgiven him yet for the harm he has done_, Garrett thought. Whether Bella knew how she was coming off or not, he was sure that something was wrong between the pair.

"I believe it is time for the human to go to bed." Garrett joked lightly, trying to cheer up the girl as the tears started to roll down her cheek. She looked up to him, her eyes scratched red, and he was sure that if his heart still worked it would be broken.

"He's always so protective over me." Bella sighed. Her bare feet patting against the floor as she made her way back to the sitting room, her shoulders defeated. Garrett remained where he was, considering whether he should follow after her or not.

"I'm tired of being human and I'm tired of everyone thinking they need to protect me. I don't need him stepping in every time I have to make a decision….I'm tired of being stepped on. It's like he doesn't trust me at all…he was the one that left not me…I shouldn't trust him…I don't…" His sensitive ears picked up her mumbled words with ease. Garrett brushed his mess of hair back, knowing she hadn't meant for him to hear them.

He could hear her shuffling around as she gathered a pillow and blanket, "What is wrong with me?" She asked, thinking over the months of pain she had caused to those she loved because of his departure. Now he was back and she was even more lost in the emptiness of her soul.

Slowly Garrett made his way to the sitting room, knowing he had promised Carlisle to look after the girl, and leaned against the doorway, trying to give her privacy. Bella lay curled up in a protective ball on the couch, her back to the red-eyed vampire.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" Garrett asked, trying to keep his tone gentle. He had next to no experience with comforting a human, most because he was the thing that they were usually terrified and cowering from, but he would give it his all as a gentleman. Bella sniffed, trying to composer herself as she dried her eyes.

"I will make you anything but tea; it is still a sore spot for me." He smiled playfully, trying to get her to smile again. She looked to him with her small smile, still wiping at her eyes.

Taking care to keep his pace human, he walked over to retrieve another blanket from one of the chairs, "You look cold." He opened the blanket and draped it over her. Bella accepted his actions and snuggled into the white cushions of the couch.

"Good night, Isabella." Garrett whispered, moving to turn the light out. Bella took advantage of his slow pace and reached out to take hold of his arm before the light went out. The vampire tensed, he hadn't survived 200 years by letting someone catch him off guard.

"I—" She let go of his arm, moving back to curl up in a ball, "I don't want to be alone." Bella's voice grew quiet as she spoke and Garrett nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to see him.

"Do you remember your life as a human?" Bella asked, trying to get him to say. Garrett sat down next to the couch, making sure he was loud enough so she would hear him.

"Some things, but they have grown dull over the years. I tend not to think about them too much." Garrett replied, finding comfort in leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

He felt the couch move as she shifted her head closer to his, "Will you tell me about it?" Her sweet breathe asked, casting an enchanting fragrance to surround him. He inhaled lightly, finding it odd that her blood didn't burn at his throat but soothed his still heart.

"Well, I remember sneaking out to join in the Sons of Liberty at the harbor when I was 16." He smiled at the memory, finding it crystal clear in his thoughts, "My mother had wanted me to stay in but I just couldn't help it. We were fighting for _our _country; I couldn't just go to bed and passively let my dad go have all the fun." He retold the story as if it happened yesterday. Bella sighed, snuggling into the soft couch with a content smile, "It was dark out and there was just a sliver of moon for us to work by. You could feel the adrenaline in the air as we worked quickly and quietly." Garrett smiled, finding comfort in the memory, "We were doing something radical that would stir the passions of our small town; we changed the thoughts of the people. Our nation was born that night and I got to be a part of that." His mind wandered to the time long passed, seeing what else he remembered.

"That was the winter of 1773 and I had just turned sixteen that July." His eyes grew in revelation as he remembered part of his human life he had since forgotten, "I…I was born on the 4th of July." Garrett picked up his necklace and started to look over the small treasures he had gathered over the eyes. His eyes flitted to the girl as her breathe evened out, "How did I not remember that?" He asked the sleeping beauty, curious if her unknown gift, which Carlisle had told him about, had awoken thoughts of his long passed human life.

"Good night, Isabella." He whispered, watching the peaceful human. Garrett grew entranced as he heard her easy breathing, the rhythm of her beating heart. He hadn't realized hours had passed by until the sun was dusting across the tops of the tall evergreens.

XxX

Carlisle ran as fast as his legs could carry him as he met up with the rest of the coven. They regrouped and split up again, this time he went to the West with Alice by his side. Alice had a certain bounce to her step and a glint in her eyes that did not go unmissed by the coven leader, it was one of the reasons he had chosen to pair off with her.

"Alice?" Carlisle called them to a stop, knowing they were far enough away so no one would overhead the question that had been plaguing him all evening. His daughter obeyed and skipped over to him, "Why did you have us leave Bella alone with Garrett when he was telling her about his charms?"

A large smile spread across the fairy's face, "What is the one thing you have wanted since you first met Garrett?"

Taken back by the question Carlisle considered her riddle, knowing it held his answer, "For him to accept and join our lifestyle."

"And our coven." Alice added for him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Carlisle waited for her to explain.

Alice stepped closer to whisper, even though no one was around for miles, "I keep trying to look into Garrett's future, testing what would happen when people made certain decisions." She smiled triumphantly, like she had just solved the world's problems.

Carlisle tilted his head, not tracking, "And?"

"The only way I saw that happening is if he got time to talk to Bella _alone_." Alice concluded, throwing her hands up as if it were the most obvious thing, "I have no idea how she will change his mind but she will. I saw it." Alice's eyes grew in enthusiasm, "Earlier tonight, I saw him with us, Bella too. We all had topaz eyes and we were _together_." The words were an uplift to the vampire's dead heart and he smiled, hoping what she said wouldn't change with time.

"And it wasn't a weak image, it was clear and permanent." Alice said as if in answer to his thoughts, "People's minds are already made up about different outcomes and, unless something big happens, we will all be together in the end. Bella, Garrett, all of us will be together." She repeated, the smile never once leaving her face. And, knowing the time wasn't right to reveal the last part of her vision, she took off running once more. Carlisle followed after her, his spirits lifted even in light of the looming newborn outbreak.

XxX


	2. Strength

XxX

Bella sat in the nook of the window, looking out over the empty street, as her fingers fiddled with the tear drop pearl that hung around her neck. It had been a month since she had run off to Volterra without warning, which meant that her imprisonment was almost up. She sighed and dropped her head against the wall, not knowing what she would even down with the freedom once she got it again.

Graduation was just around the corner; it was supposed to be a time of joy, a time of fierce adrenaline and uncertainty as they were thrust out into the real word. She should be out celebrating with her friends, testing her limitations and just _being _eighteen.

But Bella remained hidden in her own, closed off world. Since Edward had been back, he had grown even more controlling in his constant need to protect her. Once to see Jacob she had to played hooky from school and snuck down to the reservation, but the lecture she had to listen to later didn't make the trips worth it.

Her dare only made things worse and now she was caught in the middle between the two most important people in her life; her personal sun and her first love. Both wanted her safe at all costs and were willing to do whatever it took to accomplish that; even subdue her until she had no say in her own life.

In the end, she would just be giving up one prison in favor of another.

The phone rung, echoing off the bare walls and startling Bella from her thoughts, "Hello?" Bella hastily greeted, her heart racing.

"It's just me." Alice's bell voice rang out, "Pack up your things; you are coming over for the weekend."

Bella sighed, blowing the loose hair from her eyes, which had escaped her loose braid in her desperate struggle to reach the phone, "I can't, I'm grounded."

All the vampire did was laugh, "I called Charlie and he said it was alright since Edward would be gone over the weekend. You know Charlie can never say no to me." Bella couldn't help but smile, it was true. Alice had her Dad wrapped perfectly around her little finger.

"Where are they going?" Bella asked curiously, trying to remember if Edward had said anything to her. Her heart stuttered when she couldn't remember him mentioning anything about going off for the weekend; it wasn't like him to keep something from her.

"Somewhere in Canada." Alice replied lightly, "I will be there in five minutes." The line went dead and Bella jumped up to get ready. She had just enough time to pack a few necessities before she heard the doorbell.

Bella hurried down the stairs, her hand on the banister to keep her balance, "Coming!" She called. Charlie had not let her go anywhere except school and work since she had come back, and she had definitely not been allowed to go over to the Cullens. The thought at getting to see everyone again made her heart soar.

Alice's smile lit up when the door opened, she sprinted forward and pulled her into a hug, "Ready?" She called, spinning Bella around and racing up the stairs, returning within seconds with her bag.

"Someone is excited." Bella smiled, following Alice out the door to her new canary Porsche.

"I feel like I haven't gotten to see you in forever." Alice over exaggerated, tossing her bag in the back and hopping into the driver's seat, "Rose and Emmett left for the UK a couple weeks ago to get away for a bit, Esme has been working nonstop to update the house and Carlisle is always at the hospital or helping Esme. Edward just keeps being a sourer puss and moping around being no fun. I'm _so_ bored." The vampire complained, her worldview of eternity making the present quite dull.

"Where is Jasper?" Bella asked curiously, trying not to look out the window as the trees blurred by.

Alice shrugged nonchalantly, "He went to go visit his friends, Peter and Charlotte. He hasn't gotten to see them in a long time and seeing Garrett again made him miss them more." Bella's heart sped up at the sound of the nomad's name and Alice pretended not to notice.

Bella continued to fiddle with the pearl as she let her thoughts wander to the Patriot. Edward hadn't said anything about him, whether he was still with the Cullens or had moved on. Whenever she would ask anything that might relate to the red-eyed vampire Edward's shoulders would tense and a growl would build up in his chest, even mentioning something as simple as George Washington would set him off.

"That neckless does look amazing on you, Bella." Alice commented as she pulled into the long, twisting driveway.

"Oh!" Bella jumped, hurrying to undo the delicate necklace. Edward had woken her up the day after their search and, in her rush to get ready, she had forgotten to put it back in Alice's jewelry box. She always wore it so she would remember to return it, but each time she saw the fairy at school, she hadn't thought of it because she was just so happy to see her and Jasper again. After so many months apart, she was starved for their attention.

Alice gave a wink, "Keep it. It looks better on you then it ever did on me anyway."

Bella fell back, holding the necklace out so the pure pearl would catch the light, "Nothing looks better on me. Things will always look better on you because you are perfect and I will never be." There was no malice in her voice, but there was a thick lack of self-esteem.

"You need to stop looking down on yourself." Alice chided, stopping the car in front of the house and leaned over to place the necklace back around Bella's neck, "You are beautiful just how you are." Bella smiled, her fingers brushing against the treasured gift.

"She's right you know." Esme agreed, appearing by the open window. Bella jumped slightly but settled into a smile as Esme opened the door and drew her into a hug.

"It is so good to see you, sweetheart." She cooed, holding Bella tightly and not wanting to let her go. Movement caught Bella's eye and she pulled back.

Garrett stood on the porch, leaning against the smooth column. Alice made her way out of the car and grabbed Bella's bag with a playful smile.

Esme stepped back and, with her arm still around her, led Bella towards the house, "Let's get you settled."

"You are looking quite well, Isabella." Garrett's husky voice commented as they drew closer. His eyes, which were dulled to a molten amber, looked respectfully over her casual attire. She wasn't as sickly as the last time he saw her; her face was fuller and blushed with life. He nodded in approval; though she would look stunning as a vampire, she was also quite attractive as a human. He could see what drew the young Cullen to her.

Bella stopped on the top step, returning the favor, "Your eyes are…different."

He stepped up and bowed his head, holding his hand out to her. Bella rested her warm hand in his cool one and watched as he chastely kissed it before looking up to her, "I figured you would notice." The venom in his eyes glistened, stirring up the color and mesmerizing her.

Garrett gave a small, amused smile. The first time he had met her she was unfazed by the hypnotic draw the immortals were gifted with, but now she appeared like easy prey.

"Garrett has decided to give our lifestyle a try for the duration of his stay." Esme answered, breaking the spell.

Bella shook her head and returned to her normal, strong willed self. A pleased smile of her own drawing across her rose petal lips, "Why?"

Garrett shrugged, brushing off her praising eyes, "Carlisle and I were talking about how the disappearances are effecting the population and how if they continue it will bring the Volturi in. If I were to keep to my normal ways I would have to hunt three states over, so I choose to give it up in favor of staying close by for the time being." Alice stood at the foot of the stairs, rocking back and forth on her heels as she smiled from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

"So, why bother staying in Forks at all?" Bella pressed, her eyes flitting across his face to see what else had changed. Garrett smirked; the girl was a fountain of curiosity. She hadn't seen him in close to a month and yet the first thing she wanted to do was play a game of questions instead of exchange pleasant greetings.

"I am not sure Edward and Carlisle will be able to secure the Denali's support, even with Carlisle's tact." Garrett answered, "I told Carlisle I would remain here as long as he needed me too to look after his family."

Bella turned, her brow knit in confusion, as she looked to Esme and Alice, "The Denali coven? Why would Edward and Carlisle be there? I thought they were hunting."

Garrett's eyes grew as he looked between the trio, "You didn't tell her?" Alice dug her toe sheepishly into the dirt, refusing to make eye contact and Esme pulled back as if burned.

"They didn't tell you?" He asked Bella directly. Her dazed eyes and gapping mouth were enough of an answer for him, "You didn't tell her?" Garrett narrowed his eyes, "She has a right to know."

"Edward didn't want us to tell her." Alice defended weakly. As she spoke, she seemed to know the error of her ways.

Anger flourished within the small human, her nails biting into her first, "So where is Jasper, really, Alice?" Never had they seen Bella more upset, furry was alight in her eyes.

Alice turned her apologetic eyes towards her friend, "He is with Peter and Charlotte, but he is asking them to come help us. I had to stay behind to look after you. That was the only way Edward would go with Carlisle."

"And Emmett and Rosalie?" Bella demanded, looking to Esme.

Esme sighed, knowing she had betrayed the girl's trust by allowing Alice to lie, "They are visiting the different covens we know in hopes that they will help us determine who is starting the newborn army and to help quench it before it gets out of hand."

Bella's beautiful eyes narrowed to slits, "Did you actually see me changed Alice or was that a lie too?" She turned on her heel and took off down the stairs, knowing she couldn't outrun them but needing to try anyway.

Garrett took hold of Alice's arm as she started after Bella, "Let her cool down." He warned, his voice like jagged onyx. How the vegetarians were having worse luck with the human than the traditionalist was beyond him.

"I can't believe we lied to her." Esme rested her hand against her mouth, ashamed. If it were possible, tears would have been streaming down her face.

Garrett turned his narrowed, amber eyes on his friend's mate, "I can't believe you did either." With that he turned and slowly started after the human.

Alice moved to Esme, wrapping her arms caringly around her and resting her small head on her shoulder. The mothering vampire rested her head against hers and caressed her cheek, watching as Garrett strode across the field towards Bella, who was almost to the forest's edge.

Bella pushed into the forest, forcing aside the branches that scratched up her arms and cut at her face. Blood dribbled down, mixing with her tears of betrayal. Still, she pressed on even though her desperate lungs screamed for her to stop.

Garrett followed patiently, holding his breathe when he smelt the fresh blood in case he overestimated his control. With as many bloody wars as he had seen, he rarely attached without thought and his control had been impeccable in the last 150 years. Still, he wasn't going to chance losing control around the Cullen's Isabella Swan even if he felt no previous draw to her blood.

Bella's legs gave out before her will and she collapsed to the ground, her nails digging into the rich earth. Her breath grew ragged as she tried to settle her twisting thoughts.

Garrett kept his distance like he would with a newborn, observing her to see what his next action should be. He tested taking a breath and found his resolve strong; Garrett knew he wouldn't harm her.

Her small body shook with sobs that none of the vampires were able to understand and his stance of protection quickly changed to curious observation.

All of a sudden she let out an animalistic scream, her hands pounding the ground, "What is wrong with me?" She yelled to the trees. Her anger grew to sorrow and her body collapsed on the hard ground, unable to hold herself up any longer. Garrett started to step forward but hesitated, unsure if it was his place or not.

Her chest constricted; thought after thought assaulting her. Jacob, Edward, the Cullens, Charlie, Renee. Heartache and pain pressed in around her, leaving her no sanctuary. She was weak, she always would be. Edward wouldn't change her and she couldn't trust what anyone told her; not Alice, not Esme, not anyone.

What made her hide even further within the shadows of her dark thoughts was the revelation of how selfish she was.

She wanted to be immortal not because she loved Edward, thought that was part of the reason, but because she wanted to be strong. Of course she loved him but Bella was tired of being looked down upon as the weak link, tired of being the one who couldn't look out for herself and had to have others make the decisions for her.

One of the reasons she was so comfortable around Jasper, even with his loose control, was because she knew he understood exactly how she felt. They shared the same spirit and she hoped to spend more time with him, to get to know him and to have a chance to explain that she didn't blame him for what happened last September, but Edward never allowed her to be alone around the newest edition to the coven.

Bella understood exactly where Jasper was coming from; having those you loved constantly cutting you off because they didn't trust your choices, being boxed in because they didn't think you could hold your own, seeing their disappointed glances when you messed up yet again because you were the weakest one.

It was hard to remain strong and keep a positive outlook when they faced opposition and distrust at every turn.

Garrett waited until he heard her pulse even out and reason return, "Isabella?" She cringed at her name, tucking into a smaller ball. Slowly he took a few steps forward, trying to give her the space she so desperately needed, "Isabella, nothing is wrong with you." He held his hand out as if to calm her. What he wouldn't have given to have Jasper there, to wrap her in a feeling of comfort and assurance.

"Everything is wrong with me." She cried, pressing her face into the cool earth. Garrett stopped a few feet away and knelt down, knowing they were far enough away that Esme and Alice couldn't hear what she said, "I ruined my life because my boyfriend broke up with me, I dropped everything the instant I was offered a chance to see him again." Her head lifted slightly to look at him and his still heart clenched. Streaked in dirt and covered with blood and tears, she was still a glorious creature to behold, "My life had just started to get better when Alice came back, I was starting to dig myself out of the hell I had let myself slip into, and then I…I just threw it all away."

Bella dropped her head back to the ground, "I use to be strong, I—I had to be. No one else was there to take care of Renee so I had too. I had too…and then I came here. E-everything changed and I—I let him…he decided everything for me. Do this, don't do that." She snipped, finding her earlier anger, "I…I can't even see Jacob anymore because it's not _safe_. Now—now he's back and h-he thinks everything can just go back to normal. But, I don't _want_ it to. I want to see Jacob. He-he was there when Edward wasn't. I—I can't just abandoned him when he did so…so much for me." Garrett nodded as he listened; trying to recall everything the Cullens had told him about the people she mentioned.

Garrett chanced moving forward more when her anger started to peter out, "Isabella, how are Esme and Alice with your blood?" He asked quietly, not wanting to scare the forest any more than she already had. He couldn't hear any animals for a fifty mile circumference around them and the last thing he needed was destroying the Cullen's hunting grounds.

Garrett's ears perked up at a distant sound, a wolf pack was chancing drawing closer to them even though he was sure their smell, the Cullens and his, were all over the lands they trotted.

Before Bella could answer, a wretched, sour smell assaulted Garrett. His strong body swayed as he tried to clear his thoughts; all he could think about was where the scent was coming from and how to get away from it.

Bella's ears perked up when she heard the twig snap and her tear stained eyes grew as she looked over the nomad's shoulder, "J-Jacob?" Garrett was up in an instant, turning around so he could defend himself. Before him stood a massive russet wolf with death in his eyes and a guttural growl in his throat, the vampire crouched protectively in front of the mortal.

"Jake." Bella stumbled to get up, her jeans catching on a few of the rocks and ripping, "Jake he…he isn't going to hurt me. Please." She let her eyes wander to the vampire, who stood between her and the wolf. Bella looked sharply to her friend, pleading with him to back down, "Jacob, please. He—he is here to help." Her pleas went unheard by the wolf. Bella's heart raced as she saw other eyes start to appear around her, trapping her and the vampire in an unbreakable circle.

Bella turned to Garrett, her eyes starting to well with tears, "Garrett, please." She ignored the growls and snarls as she stepped forward, her hand outstretched. Her hand shook, her emotion overwhelming her sense of self preservation, as she stepped forward and gently touched his shoulder blade. The wolves all lowered their head, ready to lunge.

She could feel his cool muscles flex under his coat from her touch, "P-please." Bella's voice was a whisper, barely audible in the spring breeze, and her even heartbeat in the face of their threat calmed him enough to regain his composure.

Garrett slowly stood to his full height, lowering his shoulders, "Isabella is right," His strong voice echoed off the thick trees, "I am here only to help with the potential newborn outbreak." Jacob snarled. The vampire stiffened, trying to keep himself relaxed. He was easily outnumbered and if he didn't keep calm he would be a pile of limbs within the hour.

Courage forced itself through Bella's fear and she found herself moving forward, coming between the two mortal enemies. The wolf snuffed and trotted off to change, Jacob returned in a pair of cut offs and his famous scowl.

Garrett looked at the young man, trying not to wrinkle his nose at the smell, and nodded in formal greeting, "I am Garrett."

"I don't care what your name is, leech." Jacob snarled, turning his dark eyes to Bella, "_His_ kind isn't welcomed on our land, not with those ugly eyes. Tell the parasite to leave or he will be ripped apart. I need to talk with you." Jacob snarled but the vampire remained unfazed, refusing to show his uneasiness at the threat. Though, he found an odd sense of peace in the fact that the wolves shared the Cullens drive to protect Isabella. If anything else, he was assured she would be safe.

"Jake." Bella's tone warned, her eyes sharp, "That is enough. Don't talk to Garrett that way, he is here to help." Garrett looked to her, curious why she was coming to his defense.

A rumbled started in the Quileute's chest; he narrowed his eyes and stood off with the placid vampire.

Bella huffed, having enough of the shape shifters offensive nature, "Jacob!" Instantly the wolf snapped to attention, his behavior like an obedient dog, "What is it you needed to talk to me about?" Garrett grew impressed by her ability to change the focus smoothly.

Jacob looked nervously to the vampire before answering, "We were running patrol and picked up an unfamiliar scent. It was a leech's."

Bella's brow wrinkled, her nose scrunched, "The only vampire that has been here besides the Cullens is Garrett, and he has been here for more than a month now." She looked to him to confirm what she said.

"I have stayed off of your land." Garrett concurred, his head high and refusing to be called a liar.

Jacob's eyes narrowed even more, his lips curled, "It's not your disgusting smell."

"Whose is it then?" Bella asked, the hairs rising on the back of her neck. She had a guess at who it was but she didn't want to say her name, afraid it would make her appear. Bella wrapped her arms protectively around her chest and moved back, searching for sanctuary near the lone vampire.

Jacob saw her movement of betrayal and hardened his heart against her, "We don't know but it was heading towards Forks and we tracked it to your house."

Her eyes grew and she turned quickly to Garrett, "We need to get back and tell Esme and Alice." The adrenaline surged through her blood making her heart race. Garrett looked down to her, making sure he could still see where each wolf was stationed, and nodded.

Garrett looked up to Jacob, assuming him to be the Alpha, "Are we free to pass?" He asked, looking around to the barricade of wolves.

The large black wolf behind the pair took off to the forest and reappeared as Sam Uley, "If you promise to keep to your own land and abide by the rules of the treaty." Jacob hissed and the true Alpha looked to him sharply, "You let your temper rule your reason, do you not see his eyes? He is not feeding on humans any longer." Sam looked back to Garrett, his shoulders square and strong, "Charlie Swan is an honorary part of our tribe and we will offer our service to keep him and his daughter safe."

Garrett nodded, finding a deep sense of respect for the young Alpha. Sam reminded him a lot of different soldiers he had met over the years; he was made of passion and yet knew how to lead with an even head when facing his enemies.

"We will inform Carlisle and send a message to you when we know more." Garrett answered, his ears perking up as he heard Esme and Alice running through the forests, "The others of our coven are coming to check on what is taking us so long." He warned the wolves, not wanting them to think they were being ambushed.

Bella darted her eyes curiously to the nomad, _Did he just say _our _coven?_

Sam nodded in truce and motioned for his wolves to fall back into the woods. Jacob stormed past him, his dark eyes filled with hate. It was as if the wolves had never been there when the mother and daughter burst through the thick brush.

"Alice couldn't see you." Esme explained, looking hurriedly between the two, "Are you alright?" She went to Bella and drew her close, satisfying her worry with the human safely in her arms. Esme quickly pulled back though when she caught the smell of fresh blood.

"I couldn't see anything." The panic was thick in Alice's light voice and her eyes were dark.

"The Pack was here." Bella explained, "Jacob needed to talk with me."

Alice nodded curtly, her nose wrinkled, "I can smell that."

"But you aren't hurt?" Esme stepped cautiously forward and took hold of head, giving her a quick look over as she held her breath.

"Isabella was the perfect peace maker, seems Carlisle's tact is starting to rub off on her." Garrett praised as he stood on the edge of the trio. Esme turned to the girl with pride.

Alice rushed to her friend and captured her hands, changing the focus, "I am so sorry Bella, I—I was just trying to respect Edward's wishes but I was wrong. I shouldn't have kept it from you; you are a part of this family and have every right to know what is going on." She pulled her into a tight embrace, "And I did see you as a vampire, I would never lie to you about that." Alice whispered.

Bella smiled and pulled back, still holding on to her forearms, "I know you wouldn't Alice, and I'm sorry for running off like that, but we have bigger problems." Her brown eyes looked between the pair, "The Pack picked up a new vampire's scent around Forks." The air grew thick as she spoke, "It's not Garrett's and they found the trail leading to my…my house." Bella realized the depth of what her words meant and Alice pulled her close to sooth her.

"I didn't smell anything when I picked you up, they must have been there right after we left." Alice chastised herself, feeling useless for having not seen the intruder in one of her visions. The scent of Bella's fresh blood made the small fairy's eyes darken and she pulled back to keep her safe. Garrett stepped forward, positioning himself between the tempted vampires and Bella.

Esme turned to Alice with her own darkening eyes, "Alice, go hunt and after you are done circle back to the Swan's house to pick up the trail. I will get in contact with Carlisle after I hunt." Her dark eyes flitted to Bella whose face and bare arms were covered in dirt and dried blood. Forcing her instinct aside, she turned to the nomad, "Garrett?" He looked up slowly, making sure she posed no threat to the girl behind him.

"Will you take Bella back to the house?" Esme asked, feeling bad for assigning him the job of Bella-sitting in light of her and Alice's weakness, "We both need to hunt and Alice will be able to learn more from her visions if she is where the newborn last was."

Garrett turned to the small girl, "If it is alright with Isabella." He replied respectfully.

Bella gave a small nod, looking to Esme and Alice, "It's fine by me."

"Very well, we will meet back up at the house in an hour." Esme confirmed. Each vampire gave a nod that was too quick for the human to see before taking off.

"Shall we?" Garrett asked, gesturing towards the forest path.

Bella looked to him curiously, "You don't want to run?" She asked, remembering how every time Edward was charged with taking her somewhere he would pick her up and take off without warning.

Garrett gave a cheeky smile, "I would but I don't think you would be able to keep up, and I believe that would be counterintuitive of what I was charged with; mainly keeping you safe." Bella blushed and started down the path, trying to get away from her embarrassment.

Garrett watched her for a second before following after her, "I did not mean to offend you, Isabella." He apologized.

Bella shrugged, her loose hair falling in her face to conceal her blush, "You didn't."

"Then, I upset you in another way?" Garrett asked, his long strides keeping up easily with her.

"No, I'm just…I'm just use to being…carried." Her face grew even warmer at how odd her statement sounded.

Garret smirked, stuffing his hands into his pocket as if he were cold, "So you expect me to baby you like the rest of the Cullens do?" He asked, letting his amber eyes slide to meet her dirt streaked face, "If so, you are asking the wrong vampire Isabella." Bella didn't think her face could have gotten redder, but it did. Deep inside her though, she appreciated his honest words and his belief that she could stand on her own.

"You really aren't intimidated by my eyes anymore, are you?" Garrett asked, letting his appreciating of her acceptance slip through his face. She was so at ease being around him, going so far as wanting him to carry her back to the house

Bella smirked, kicking at one of the loose stones on the floor, "Well, now that I know you kill bunnies, I am a tiny bit." She looked to him with a playful twinkle.

Garrett sprinted in front of her, walking backwards and matching her strides, "Oh really?" The liquid amber in his eyes dancing mischievously, "I decide to drink blood that tastes like dirt off a Brit's shoe out of loyalty to my brother and I loose accreditation with the human?" Bella stopped and nodded with a bright smile.

"How could I earn the little mortal's respect back then?" Garrett teased, moving back to walk beside her.

Bella looked to him with a cheeky grin, "Well, I'm curious how much slower you than Edward. You are a lot older after all; you probably lost your edge a long time ago." Garrett stopped, watching as she walked by him as if she had made a simple comment on the weather.

"Was that a challenge?" He called to her retreating back, "Or are you just trying to get me to carry you so you don't have to walk?" Bella shrugged her shoulders, refusing to turn around. He rushed forward, stopping before her and offering her his hand, "Challenge accepted." His eyes were alight with youthful ambition. Bella looked to his hand, surprised he hadn't just caught her up and taken off running like she had expected.

_He truly is a gentleman, _she thought, _One who can mesh his time seamlessly with mine. Chivalry and independence, I could get used to this._

"Are you scared?" Garrett asked, his eyes baiting her to give in so he could show her just how fast he was.

Bella met him straight on and took his hand. She wouldn't be outdone by a vampire's challenge, "Not in the slightest." In a rush, he had picked her up in one swift motion. Bella squeaked just slightly before adjusting herself in his arms so he could run more easily.

"You sure you won't break anything?" Bella picked slightly, her sweet brown eyes wandering up to his face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are 250 years old after all." She was tempted to lean further against his cool chest, his earthy scent overwhelming her senses.

Garrett huffed, rolling his eyes, "Just don't let go." With that, he took off before she had a chance to retort. Bella found herself pressed protectively against his chest as the wind met them head on, forcing the pair closer. The resistance only pushed Garrett to go faster. She closed her eyes, having forgotten how much she missed their speed. But just as soon as it had started, it was over.

Garrett walked casually up to the porch and set her down, keeping his arm around her long enough for her to catch her balance, "Now how old was I again?"

Bella laughed; a musical sound that filled in the quiet forest around them and drew the vampire in.

"Oh gosh," She chuckled as she calmed down, "E-Edward is going to be so—so upset." Bella sighed, moving to sit on the stairs and closed her eyes to catch her breath, a smile still etched on her face. It was clear she had enjoyed the run.

Garrett lounged against the porch, looking down to her from where he stood, "What do you mean?" His brow knit together, curious why she thought her mate would be upset. Edward had said nothing to him since he had arrived and Garrett had made a point to stay out of his way, but keeping Bella safe seemed like something that wouldn't upset him.

Bella groaned, letting her head fall forward in frustration, "I'm not supposed to be around Jacob. And, Edward hasn't said anything, but I think that rule might apply to you too. Gosh, he never would have let me step between him and Jacob if they were facing off like you guys were earlier; he just would have tossed me over his shoulder and ran. He never trusts my judgment, or believes I can handle a situation on my own. He's never even really given me a chance too." She finished quietly, twisting the opal ring she wore around her finger, "He's not going to be happy when he finds out we were left alone together."

Garrett nodded, running his fingers back through his tangled mess. A couple times he had been curious and wanted to ask about the human over the past month, but Edward's jealous glower had kept his questions, and thoughts, away from the mortal. The young pixie seemed to know his predicament and would make comments about how Bella was doing when she was certain Edward was far enough away not to eavesdrop on their thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure he will try and convince me to leave Forks with him again." She sighed, falling back on the smooth wooden boards of the porch and taping her fists against her closed eyes.

Bella let her anger grow towards both the wolf and vampire who fought over her and forced her into what they wanted her to be. They didn't even consider what she wanted anymore and she was sure that death would be more peaceful than living at this point. Surly that would make Victoria happy and everyone's life would be better off if hers came to an end.

"No one can make you do something with your permission, Isabella." Garrett said, breaking her dark thoughts. He moved to sit on the last step, his arms resting on his knees, "You are a strong human who can stand up for herself, and you need to hold onto that. You can't keep taking the passive way out and keep letting people make the decisions for you. You are better than that." He finished, hoping she trusted what he said.

Bella dropped her head to the side, finding a deep sense of comfort in his words, "Do you really believe that, Garrett?"

He didn't have to consider her question before he nodded, "I do." Garrett pulled off his necklace and undid the clasp, pulling of the large bronze button from his first military coat and offering it to her. Bella sat up, her eyes questioning him.

"So you remember to be strong." He gave a half smile, holding the button out again, "And so you remember those who died for your freedom so that you can stand up on your own. You aren't weak and no one can make you do what you don't want to."

Bella shook her head, leaning back, "I can't." She was rejecting more than just the button; she was pushing aside his words.

"Yes," Garrett reached out and took a firm hold of her hand, placing the charm in her hand and closing her fingers around it, "you can." Bella's heart raced, caught off guard by his forwardness.

She opened her hand, looking at the simple bronze button which had somehow kept together over the years, "Thank you." She said, finding strength in the small trinket.

Garrett nodded, watching as she undid the necklace she wore and strung the button on it, "You're welcome." His eyes lingered on the teardrop pearl that lay next to his small treasure, amused that she was shadowing his ways of keeping the things she needed most close to her heart.

Bella fingered the two, her teeth worrying her lip, "Can I ask you something?" Garrett smiled, amused she was asking permission first, and nodded.

Bella took a steadying breathe, "W-why don't you think Carlisle will be able to convince the Denali's to help us?"

Garrett considered her question, choosing his words carefully, "You've seen how covens work, Isabella." He waited for her to nod before continuing on, "Vampires usually live life on their own, but covens, especially the size of the Cullens and the Denalis, are created because of special bonds. There is a loyalty that will never be broken between the coven mates. Even though you are human, you have experienced their fierce devotion directed towards you." He explained gently, taking in an unneeded breathe to ease what he was about to say, "Carlisle told me about an encounter you had with a vampire earlier this year. His name was Laurent, right?

"Yeah, the—the Pack…they killed him." She dropped her head, emulating sympathy. It was interesting to Garrett how she seemed to find compassion even for a vampire that had threatened to take her life.

Garrett nodded, treating carefully with what he was about to reveal, "Yes, and he was one of the Denali's mates."

Bella started piecing everything together and it dawned in her eyes, "They won't help because they blame me for his death."

"They demanded that the Cullens kill the Pack to revenge Laurent's death but Carlisle wouldn't agree to their request." Garrett corrected, "Because he refused, the Denali's, out of loyalty to Irina, will not join us even though Carlisle has gone to speak to them face to face. I'm not sure Emmett and Rosalie will have much luck either, no one likes dealing with newborns – we all still remember the Southern Wars too clearly."

Bella wrapped her arms around her knees, rocking back and forth as she thought, "Well, why can't they go to the Volturi? If someone is creating a newborn army it's against the law and they could stop it." Her voice sounded hopeless, knowing what his response would be.

"You are still human, Isabella." Garrett patiently explained, turning to her and forcing her to make eye contact. Her shoulders visibly relaxed as she grew entranced by his molten eyes, "If we don't figure out what is going on and stop it before the Volturi intervene, the Cullens will face severe consequences for ignoring a direct order for Aro. The Volturi don't give second chances."

Bella broke the spell and turned away, trying to clear her thoughts. Every option seemed closed to her and the world was pressing in around her. Her body fell against her knees, turning in on herself.

"Victoria." She breathed, her soft fragrance pouring out to the air around her as she whispered.

Garrett picked up the name, even though she hadn't meant him too, "James' mate?"

Bella nodded, "Edward killed him last spring because he chose me as his next target." Garrett nodded, remembering Carlisle telling him about the scorned woman, "When I jumped off the cliff I thought I saw her in the water for a split second before Jacob pulled me out." Garrett's eyes grew as he looked to the girl; Carlisle had left out that little detail.

"I knew she would come back for me." She sighed, her breathe ragged.

Garrett stood up, brushing off his jeans and offering her his hand. He knew he needed to change her focus, the girl was known to think of herself as unworthy of love and he didn't want to see her slip back into the depression that had taken hold of her the previous year, "We should get you cleaned up before Alice and Esme return." Bella ignored her hand, tears streaming down her face and making trails through the bloody dirt streaks.

"Isabella." Garrett knelt down before her, gently taking hold of her chin, "You need to remember that you are part of the Cullens, you are a bound to the coven, and _that _makes you worth all of us going through this hell. You are extraordinary and we would all do anything it took to keep you safe, even if it meant laying our life down for yours." Garrett released his hold, startled by his revealed attachment to the human.

She laughed desolately, "Only because Edward can't read my mind. I make an interesting pet. Nothing more." Bella snapped darkly, picking at her thumb.

Garrett narrowed his eyes, the edges of his iris darkening in anger, "Isabella, you know you are more than that and I pray you stop talking about yourself as such." His sharp tone made her snap to attention, like a child being chastised. Solemnly, she nodded.

"Now," Garrett stood, flexing his fists to sooth his frustration, "we need to get you cleaned up." He offered his hand again and she took it obediently, "You are streaked with blood because of your outburst and I doubt Alice and Esme have a tight enough control over themselves to be around you in your present state." He looked to her hand where she had attacked her thumb enough to make it start bleeding. Ignoring the blood, Garrett led them inside and left her on the couch in favor of finding bandages.

Bella sat on the couch, wiping away the blood that oozed from her thumb. She let her eyes wander to one of the many mirrors in the room and was shocked by what she saw; she was truly a mess. Her hair was ruffled and caked in dirt and twigs, there was a large gash on her forehead and her arms had angry scratches running down them. Most for the cuts had stopped bleeding but a few had started to reopen.

Garrett appeared before her, setting the bowl of warm water down and kneeling in front. With a cloth in hand, he leaned forward and started dapping at the wound on her forehead. She followed ever instruction he gave, watching in amazement as he caringly washed the dirt and blood away.

"Will you lift up your arm?" Garrett directed, washing the cloth off and clouding the water with blood, which he remained disinterested in as he continued to worked.

Bella handed him her right arm, musing how every vegetarian vampire could be tempted to bite her but the one red-eyed, turned amber, nomad within a hundred miles wasn't tempted in the slightest by her fresh blood.

_He truly has a strength I will never know_, she thought, continuing to watch his graceful movements, _Maybe one day I will be like him._

Once she was properly bandaged, Garrett retrieved a blanket and bid her to sleep until the pair would return. He draped the blanket over her and sat protectively on the arm as she slept, determined that no more harm would come to her on his watch.

XxX


	3. Promises

XxX

Garrett lounged by the door with his arms crossed, his eyes flitting back and forth between the occupants. Esme was rushing back and forth as she talked on the phone with Rosalie. Jasper, who had come back the instant he heard of the unknown vampire, was pouring over different maps of Seattle to determine where the most obvious place would be to keep a newborn army.

"No, it's not Victoria, the scent was wrong. We aren't sure who it is, whoever is in charge keeps changing their mind." Esme explained, "Just catch the first flight here." Snapping the phone shut harder than she needed to, Esme fell back onto the couch with her head in her hands.

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, leaning over the balcony, "Garrett?" All the vampires turned to look at her. Alice gave a small smile, trying to put them at ease, "Bella would like to speak with you." Garrett rose a brow, but pushed off from where he stood and started up the stairs as the dawn flooded the house with light.

"Carlisle and Edward will be here in forty-two minutes." Alice whispered as he passed, "Bella is in my room." She nodded to the closed door.

Garrett gave her a bewildered look, having already known where Bella was, before he rushed down the hall and gave a light knock on the door, "Isabella, can I come in?" He could hear Bella move to turn the handle and let him in.

He gave a soft smile as he walked in, "Good morning Isabella, did you sleep well?" He asked as she closed the door, a feeble attempt at privacy.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied, pulling at her fraying sleeve, "I—I need to talk to you about something." Bella stood awkwardly by the door, "Ask you something, actually."

Garrett stopped in the middle of the room and turned back to her, "You can ask me anything, Isabella, whether I agree to it or not is another case." He replied gently, knowing he couldn't make a promise until he knew he wouldn't break it.

Bella started forward, the pajama bottoms she wore muffling her bare feet, "C-can you just…downplay…what happened with the wolves?" She asked sheepishly, looking up with a blush threw her curtain of hair, "I—I don't want Edward to worry is all."

"I see." Garrett replied, letting his eyes stray curiously around the quiet bedroom and wondering why she was in Alice and Jasper's instead of Edward's.

"Will you?" Bella pressed, her pulse racing in impatience.

Garrett turned back to her and inclined his head, "I will do my best to ease his worry." Bella visible calmed at his promise.

"Thank heaven!" Alice called from the doorway, startling Bella, "If Edward found out, she wouldn't be able to attend our graduation party! I already send out the invites and Bella can't very well be the bell of the ball if she isn't allowed to attend."

Bella glared at the small vampire, "Alice…" Her tone warned. Garrett stood with his arms crossed, amused by the banter.

Alice stuck out her lip in a pout, "You only graduate once. Oh please Bella, do it for Charlie!" Alice took hold of her hand and bounced like a begging child. Bella looked to Garrett for support.

"Alice," Garrett attempted, his eyes looking between the pleading vampire and the frustrated human, "is that really what we should be thinking about right now? We don't know what is going on with the newborn or what some puppet master is planning. You could be putting a lot of people in danger." Bella nodded in agreement.

"But Bella will only get to graduate the first time _once_ and I want to make it a special memory." She turned her tender eyes to the nomad who ran his hand back through his tousled locks, trying to think of another tactic.

Bella felt an overwhelming sense of euphoria come over her, encouraging her to accept what Alice wanted. Recognizing where it were coming from, Bella shook her head crazily, causing Garrett to give her a concerned look and Alice to smile triumphantly, as she turned to the door, "Jasper!" She hollered, her hands fisting at her side.

The Major appeared at the door with a southern smile, "I'm sorry Bella, but life is a lot easier for all of us when Alice gets her way." Alice skipped over to him and gave him a sweet kiss.

Bella sighed in defeat and Alice knew she had won, "Oh! You will love it! I will invite all your friends and we will have amazing food…for you and them of course, I'm not sure anyone would be comfortable if we brought in a dead deer for us…but I have your outfit all picked out and, don't worry, you can wear flats…oh it will be so much fun! You will remember it forever!" The small vampire bounced around the room as she spoke, her mate's eye following her graceful movements and looking on with admiration and love.

Bella felt the envy bubbling within her when Alice ran back to Jasper, who kissed her on the top of her head and kept a loose arm around her. If Alice had wanted to, she could have left his arms to go off and do whatever she wanted too, talk to whoever she wanted too, because Jasper trusted that she would always returned to him.

_Why can't Edward be like that?_ Bella thought.

"I think it is best that Isabella be left to get ready for the day. Carlisle and Edward should be back soon and you can fill her in on your plans later, Alice." Garrett said, encouraging the pair to head out with him. Jasper followed his lead.

On her way out, Alice called over her shoulder, "I laid out your clothes on the chair in the bathroom – make sure to grab a jacket as well, tonight is going to be nippy."

Bella couldn't help but smile as the psychic closed the door. She slowly made her way to the bathroom, enjoying the alone time. Her eyes lingered on the pair of jeans perfectly folded on the chair and the grey cami which hung underneath the three quarter sleeve charcoal button down; it looked like she would be going stealth for today. Bella couldn't have been happier to see the flat souled boots sitting next to the chair, though.

She took her time getting ready and spent longer than usual looking into the mirror, brushing her hair until she was satisfied with how it shone. Ignoring the makeup Alice had laid out for her, she reached for her necklace to complete the look.

Fixing the pearl so it lay just right next to the button, Bella smiled at her reflection before starting towards the door. As she made her way down the hall, she could hear voices echoed off the walls around her.

"Garrett, why don't you go hunting with Jasper? You have been stuck inside all weekend. It would do you some good to get out." Esme asked, her voice desperate. It was obvious she was trying to play peacekeeper. Bella could just make out a threatening snarl, which she knew had to be Edward.

Her heart started to race, had Garrett let one of his thoughts slip about the wolves?

"That sounds like a great idea." Carlisle supported, "You might not have time to before the meeting tonight." Bella peered over the balcony, finding it odd when no one seemed to notice her presence. Her eyes darted to the smashed front door, wondering why she hadn't heard it brake earlier.

_Soundproof walls, _she mused to herself, wishing she had the heightened hearing that vampires did so she could have come out sooner to intervene.

Edward's eyes were dark as Alice held him back. Esme stood next to Carlisle, who hand his hands out to keep the two apart. Garrett stood calmly next to a very agitated Jasper, whose eyes kept darting nervously around as the tension built.

"What meeting?" Bella called, hoping to deter the standoff. All eyes were instantly on her. Slowly she made her way down the stairs, growing nervous under all the attention.

"We are going to meet with the Pack tonight to discuss the situation with the newborn." Carlisle explained. Edward pushed Alice away and swiftly made his way to Bella, who he snatched into his arms. His black eyes remained focused on the even-tempered nomad as Carlisle spoke, "We need the Pack's help because we couldn't secure any other support."

Bella winced as Edward pulled her closer, his hand pressing firmly into her shoulder, "E-Edward…" His growl silenced her.

"Edward." Carlisle commanded sharply, "You are hurting Bella."

Edward snarled, "I am not." His grip tightened even more and she whimpered. His lips curled when he caught the scent coming from the bronze button she wore.

Alice rushed forward but kept her distance at the upset vampire, "Edward…" He growled again, taking hold of Bella's wrist and forcing her behind him in a swift movement. Jasper moved before Alice, taking a protective stance. Bella cradled her wrist, tears budding in her eyes when she felt the muscle throbbing.

"No one is trying to take Bella away from you, Edward." Carlisle explained, taking one tentative step forward, "But look at her, you are scaring her."

Edward looked sharply to the girl behind him. Though Bella wasn't cowering in fear, her body was shaken from the adrenaline of how fast things had escalated. A rich, purple bruise was forming in the shape of his grip on her wrist, which she held carefully to her chest.

"Can I take a look at it? To make sure she is alright." Carlisle asked, not directing his question to anyone in particular. Edward gave a single, curt nod, and Carlisle rushed forward, "Nothing appears to be broken but the muscle is bruised. Alice, why don't you and Edward go on a run to cool down while I take care of Bella's wrist?"

Edward snarled even though reason gnawed at him, telling him that his father was right. Alice came up beside him, trying to encourage him to leave with her thoughts.

_The sooner you calm down, the sooner you can come back to Bella, _the small vampire thought. Edward relented.

"Keep north." Carlisle's tone was finalizing, "Jasper and Garrett go hunting further south." Jasper looked to the nomad, who gave one last worried look at Bella, before they took off out the door. Alice and Edward headed for the back door, with the psychic making sure that nothing bad would happen in the foreseeable future.

Esme rushed to Bella's side, "My sweet Bella, are you alright?" The girl nodded, unable to find her voice.

"Why don't we go to my study?" Carlisle suggested, taking Bella from his wife's arms, "Esme, maybe see if you can find something to make for breakfast. It's almost eight and Bella hasn't had anything to eat since last night."

Esme did as she was told and Carlisle led Bella to his office to get patched up.

"What were they arguing about?" Bella asked as he finished his examination.

Carlisle sighed, the frustration wrinkling his brow, "We were almost to the house when Edward got anxious, he took off and beat me to the house. When I arrived, they were already facing off with Jasper desperately trying to calm them before things got out of hand." He sighed, his heart going out to his empath son.

"From what I can gather," Carlisle continued, "Garrett thought something that upset him and Edward reacted to it like a threat. I'm not sure what it was though, I didn't get a chance to talk to either one of them – I was more focused on diffusing the situation." Carlisle looked up to her with his topaz eyes, hoping she would understand.

Bella nodded and retreated into her own thoughts. She knew Edward was protective, jealous even, but she wasn't sure why he was directing it all to Garrett unless it was based solely on his eyes – which seemed to be getting lighter with passing each day.

As Carlisle finished, Bella let her thoughts linger on the lone nomad. Garrett must have a deep sense of loyalty towards Carlisle, to change not only his life but to give up his freedom and feeding habits for the time being to stand by his friend.

Why anyone would look down on him was beyond the human. He was sacrificing everything for their coven and he deserved someone to stand up for him. Bella knew she couldn't do much when it came to vampires, they would always be stronger and faster than her, but she could stand by Garrett. She had her voice and in that moment she promised to speak her mind if others decided to attack the nomad's selfless character again.

"There. You are all good to go." Carlisle smiled, "You will have the bruise for a few days but nothing too serious." Bella rotated her wrist, seeing how it felt.

"I'm going to go see how Esme is doing; hopefully she hasn't burned everything that we have in the house already." Carlisle smiled playfully.

"I heard that!" Esme's sweet voice rang through the door. Bella and Carlisle winced before joining together in a heartfelt laugh.

"Well, I will go see what I can do to help." Carlisle excused himself and left Bella to roam the house before her breakfast.

Inevitably, she found herself standing among the destroyed living room, her eyes grazing across the splintered front door.

"Edward burst in and attacked first." She concluded, her eyes wandered across the room to see where Garrett would have been standing. Bella cringed when she saw the busted wall and the trail of precious, broken knickknacks lying across the living room. Nothing else seemed too damaged in Esme's beautiful house, but there were a few items that were irreplaceable.

Kneeling down, Bella gingerly picked up a piece of a shattered china doll. She felt herself fluster, her anger steaming within her. What would have caused Edward to go off like this and destroy something so important to Esme? Surly the incident with the wolves was not important enough to cause this much damage.

_Garrett must have been thinking something else, something to do with me_, she thought. Her anger fought with her embarrassment. She wasn't sure if she was more upset at Edward for his hasty reaction or flustered by the thought that Garrett had been thinking something intimate about her.

"Bella?" Carlisle called, peering around the kitchen door.

Bella turned sharply, her soft eyes hardened as her anger won out, "He can't just throw a fit every time I do something he doesn't like, he has no right to tell me who can and who can't be my friend." Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she gestured frantically to the ruined living room.

Carlisle stepped out and walked to her, nodding in agreement, "Though you are right, Bella, you seem to be casting the entire blame on Edward and forgetting that there were two parties involved. You can't make up your mind on who was right and who was wrong until you have listened with an open mind to both sides."

Bella nodded, succumbing to the wisdom of the vampire, who had years of life experience on her.

"Alice just texted Esme and informed her that they are heading back, I suggest you and Edward go for a walk to work things out. If you do not feel comfortable alone with him right now, one of us can accompany at a discrete distance." Carlisle offered.

Bella shook her head, finding her strength, "No, I…I will be alright." She forced a smile to let him know all was well before moving out to wait on the porch.

She sat, tapping her foot nervously, while her eyes scanned the forest line. Edward and Alice appeared out of nowhere and slowly made their way up to the house.

Alice had a hesitant bounce to her step as she too forced a smile, "Hello Bella." She cooed, not wanting to say anything else with Edward so close. Bella smiled, letting her know she understood.

Edward stood, more collected than the last time she had seen him, with an apology etched into his face, "Can we talk?" He asked, his topaz eyes trying to dazzle her.

Keeping her head, Bella stood and nodded. She kept her distance, her hands tucked into her jacket, as they walked along.

Once they were far enough away not to be overheard, Edward turned to her, "I'm sorry, Bella." He said simply, hoping to win back her affection with ease.

Bella knew what he was doing and let her hair fall into her face to conceal her anger, "What happened that set you off? I can't forgive you unless I know what you are apologizing for." The venom in her voice was enough to make the vampire pull back.

Edward huffed and drew closer to her, "Garrett thought something and I didn't think it was appropriate."

"What did he think then that was so offensive?" She asked, her eyes meeting his and daring him to lie to her. The blush from earlier appeared as she bashfully considered what Garrett could have been thinking.

Edward couldn't look her straight on. He brushed back his hair and took an easing breathe, "He was thinking about your necklace."

Bella pulled back, feeling like that was the stupidest thing she had ever heard, "My necklace?" She held up the two charms on it, wondering how that had set him off.

"He was thinking about the charm he had given you and curious if you would continue to add to the collection when you are a vampire." He turned back to her, trying to lure her back to his side, "I didn't know you had confided in him about our coven's vote, my love." Edward stepped forward and she let him brushed aside her loose hair, "You know you mean too much to me to force this life on you, your soul is too precious to be lost forever. The idea that he couldn't wait to see how you would look as a vampire just set me off."

His crooked smile drew her in and her heart melted. She held fast to the bronze charm when she realized she was being manipulated, remembering to stand strong, "That doesn't give you a right to destroy Esme's house."

"Yes, and I am truly sorry about that. I will apologize to Esme and make it right." Edward pressed, gently pulling her close, "Will you forgive me?"

Her senses were overwhelmed as she held her arms up against his chest, without thinking she nodded. Edward leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that was more passionate than any other they had share.

Bella leaned into the kiss but he instantly pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and sighing, "Can I get you a charm to wear?" He breathed; running his fingers back threw her long hair.

Smiling, Bella pulled back to look at him, "What for?"

"Because," He held her close, pressing his body against hers like she had always wished he would, "it seems odd that you would accept a gift from a…a…" Edward looked off, searching for the right word. When he found it he turned back to Bella with a mocking smile, "An incompetent incubus but not your boyfriend." Edward wrinkled his nose, his eyes lingering on the treasured button, "That thing smells too much of him anyway, you shouldn't have his disgusting claim on you when you belong to me."

Bella's eyes were livid as she struggled to break free of his arms, "How dare you!" She fought to no avail, "I am no one's but my own! And he is not an incubus! He has sacrificed more for this family than you have!"

"Whoa, whoa, what has gotten into you?" Edward tried to hold onto her but in the end let go of her, remembering how he had hurt her earlier.

Bella wasted no time once she was free; she took off towards the house without a single glance back. Edward's eyes darkened, his fists clenching, but instead of following after her he took off in the opposite direction. He was angry, but he also knew he couldn't stand living with himself if he hurt her again.

By the time the house came into sight, Bella's breath was uneven and she had to force her aching legs to keep going.

Esme and Carlisle rushed out of the house when they heard her. Alice, Jasper and Garrett followed close behind, the latter two having just arrived a few minutes before.

"Bella?" Carlisle called. In a second he had run to her, picked her up, and returned to the house. Bella cried, burying her head into his chest in search of comfort. Esme walked up and brushed back her hair, shushing her lightly in comfort.

"E-E-Edward…we—we fought and I left and…and he…he t-took off." She finally got out, pointing back towards the woods weekly.

"I will go after him." Carlisle resolved. Jasper stepped forward and took Bella from his arms while Garrett looked on helplessly from the shadows, knowing he didn't want her to see him as he now looked.

Esme watched as her mate ran off, her still heart breaking at the thought of her family dissolving.

"Let's get her inside." Alice suggested, easily hopping over the remnants of the door. Garrett lingered on the porch while they took care of the newest member of their coven.

He let his blistering eyes look out over the field as the sun beat down on it, trying to organize his thoughts. Garrett hadn't thought his appearance would cause so much tension within their family unit and he was almost determined to leave in that moment when Carlisle reappeared.

Garrett sighed, leaning against the wooden fence, as his friend slowly made his way up the stairs.

Carlisle took a place next to him, "Your eyes look much more handsome when they aren't bleeding red."

Garrett nodded, looking out across the valley. A twinge of guilt ran through him at the thought of his slip, which had turned his eyes a violent red the instant he had tasted the human's blood.

Carlisle had been trying to convince him for years to take up their lifestyle; he had tried every trick in the book and nothing had worked until Garrett had been introduced to Isabella Swan, a human who captured his dead heart and refused to let it go just like she had with the other Cullens.

A few months ago he would have never given a thought to the human he drained, but everything had changed now and he couldn't escape the remorse he felt.

"Where did your son get off to?" Garrett asked, nodding towards the woods and trying to escape his guilt.

Carlisle sighed, leaning against the porch, "He decided to take some time to cool down before coming back."

Garrett let the silence grow around him as he questioned his next move, "How bad was it?"

"Just a bruise, nothing broken or hard to explain, but she will have it for a couple days." Carlisle replied, shaking his head.

Garrett, on the other hand, felt a deep, vengeful growl building in his chest, "And how many times has this happened before?" He asked through clenched teeth, desperately tried to fight for control.

"Never." Carlisle replied, expressing his honest shock, "I didn't think Edward would even be capable of hurting her in any way."

Garrett huffed, falling against one of the pillars and running a hand back through his unruly mess, "This is what happens when you let your son play with his food." Carlisle looked to his friend, waiting for him to explain, "The girl told me she was his singer."

Carlisle chuckled, not trusting a word his friend said even with his narrow eyes, "You do not believe that."

Garrett huffed, turning away from his friend. What Carlisle had said was true, his intuitiveness nature was rarely wrong. But Garrett wasn't worried about whether he was right or wrong, he was more concerned of how attached he was becoming to Edward Cullen's mate.

"You have a soft spot for her, just like the rest of us do." Carlisle commented off handedly, testing the water.

"I do not." Garrett snarled, letting his temper surface, "I am just here to do you a favor and then I am gone."

Carlisle turned around, his arms crossed as he leaned his back against the porch, "She has you wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?" Garrett's eyes darkened and he kept quiet, not wanting to look like a fool.

Sighing, Carlisle let his eyes wander around the space, "You shouldn't be embarrassed about that, all of us feel an irresistible draw to Bella, and it is not simply her blood. There is something about her." Garrett relaxed slightly; feeling like the attack had lessened on him.

"Whether Edward chooses to change her or not is between them." Carlisle continued, sensing the nomad's easiness, "But if it is what Bella truly wants, I will give it to her and I am sure everyone else would too. The mistake we made last September showed us how important the girl is to our family. The separation was hard on her, as you saw, but it was equally hard on us – I'm not sure our family would stay together if we were to lose her again, especially if it were a permanent separation." Carlisle explained, knowing each of the vampires inside could hear his every word, "Bella will be a part of our family, but it is her choice how."

Garrett nodded, letting his head drop. He hadn't let his thoughts linger too long on the girl, afraid of finding something he wouldn't be able to forget. Now though, he let his mind turn to her and she consumed every fiber of his being.

He hadn't considered what it would be like when he left Forks after this whole ordeal was finished; would he simply lock his time here into his memory and let it drift into the past or would it stay with him for the rest of his days, ever present in his thoughts?

And what if she chose to stay human, letting time take its course? Could he stand living in a word without the girl that had captured his heart? Could he leave when he knew she only had years to live?

Could he go back to be alone again?

_I have always preferred being alone; I never have to answer to anyone or anything. It's how things are supposed to be._ _But_, he thought, his eyes looking out over the forest demanding an answer, _could I leave her?_

Garrett quickly corrected his thoughts in case Edward was near. With ease he brushed off the question, writing it off as a drive to protect the weakest of Carlisle's coven.

"Garrett," Carlisle called, his voice distant as it called him back to the present, "you know there is always a place for you here, if you so choose, as well. The offer will always stand." Carlisle took a firm hold of his friend's shoulder, wanting him to accept the offer.

Garrett pushed himself off the rail and pulled out of his friend's grasp, disappearing down the stairs in a desperate attempt to escape himself for a while. Carlisle watched as he went, praying that Alice's vision was still true, before heading inside.

Bella sat on the floor of the sitting room with Alice kneeling behind her, braiding back her hair. Esme was rushing around what had once been a living room, making a list of everything that needed to be fixed. Jasper sat in a chair across from the two young girls, casually looking through an American History Textbook with a red pen in hand.

Bella frantically tried to get up but Alice kept her put, "Is Edward alright?" She asked, her guilt stronger than her hurt.

"He is fine, Bella, he just needed some time to calm down." Carlisle replied, keeping his tone even.

Bella wrinkled her nose, looking past Carlisle, "Where did Garrett go?" Alice's hand hesitated slightly and both Esme and Jasper stopped what they were doing to look up, even though they knew where the Patriot was.

"He had to clear his head." Carlisle answered, moving to sit on the loveseat. Esme joined him instantly, running her fingers back through his thick locks.

Alice hurried to finish the braid, knowing Bella wouldn't sit still any longer, "He is coming back, isn't he?" She stood up the instant the band was twisted around the braid's end. Carlisle kept quiet, looking to Alice for an answer. Alice just shrugged, unsure of what the future held, and moved to Jasper in search of comfort.

"Why would he just leave?" Bella demanded like a scared child, her arms crossing protectively over her chest as she looked at each pair of topaz eyes, "What would push them to just abandon us like that?" Tears built up and spilled from her eyes, "I get why Edward needs some time to think but why would Garrett leave?"

"Edward appears to be quite jealous of Garrett, even more so than Jacob." Jasper offered in explanation, "I should know, I had to deal with his emotions all afternoon. Garrett knows Edward's feelings towards him, not just because of his lifestyle but because of his drive to keep you safe." Confusion grew in the human's eyes.

"See," Jasper pressed on, "Garrett only relaxes when you are in the room or when he knows for sure that you are safe; otherwise he is uncertain and confused." He leaned forward as he spoke, holding Bella's full attention, "He's probably never felt such a strong instinctive drive to protect someone before and it makes him nervous." Jasper looked quickly to Carlisle, who gave a solemn nod.

Bella scowled, tired of people leaving, "So he left instead of facing his feelings head on?"

Jasper sighed patiently, trying to help her understand, "He's been a nomad for so long, I'm not sure he knows what to do when he finds himself drawn to someone." Bella blushed, her heart racing and distracting her anger. Jasper sent out a wave of calm before continuing, "Like I said, he feels a strong need to protect you. I'm not sure if it stems from loyalty to Carlisle or something else, but it is a very intense emotion. The first time I felt it, it caught me off guard – I've never felt such a powerful feeling, not even from a bounded pair when faced by a threat."

Bella nodded, absorbing what Jasper said and turning it over in her head.

"You just need to be patient, Isabella." Jasper let his topaz eyes linger on hers, smiling as he got away with using her first name. Again, the girl nodded.

Esme stepped up then, offering her hand, "Would you like something to eat, Bella?" Bella accepted the offer and let Esme lead her to the kitchen.

She sat at the table, picking absentmindedly at her food as she looked out the window. She felt just as lost and empty as she had when the Cullens first left, except now everything seemed even more grey.

_Their return was supposed to make things better, not worse_, she thought to herself.

She wasted the rest of the day, roaming the house, lost in her thoughts. A couple times Bella would pick up a book in an attempt to read, only to find herself gazing out the window waiting for one of them to return.

The sky was streaked with vibrant pinks and rich purples by the time her human eyes could make out a silhouette walking across the valley.

Her heart sped up and she jumped up from the chair, rushing towards the door. The evening breeze whipped at her face as she stood on the porch.

The silhouette took a familiar shape and part of her worry lessened, "Edward." She sighed.

He started up the stairs, giving her a short nod, before continuing into the house. Her heart dropped, his cool rejecting not going unnoticed.

Everyone rushed down to greet their returned brother. Bella looked at their picture perfect family, knowing she was truly on the outside. The group dispersed to get ready when the clock chimed six o'clock. Bella remained on the stairs, her eyes searching fanatically for any sign of Garrett.

Esme came towards her with a coat and scarf in hand, "We have to head out to the meeting and it is going to be cold." She mothered.

"I think I will stay here, just in case." Bella replied, folding the coat over her arm and casting a longing look back to the forest.

"Bella," Esme gently turned Bella's face to look at her, "it is not your fault. Besides, Garrett can take care of himself and…" Esme took an easy breath, not wanting to crush the girl, "You need to accept that he could very well choose not to come back."

Tears started again in the mortal's eyes as she clung to the pendants on her necklace, "But what if he _does_ come back and no one is here? What will he think? I know what it's like to be abandoned, to come back to nothing." Her voice wasn't damning, but Esme still felt the raw scar Bella continued to carry.

"And it is my fault—" Bella started, only to have Alice appear by her side and cut her off.

"Don't worry." Alice nodded to the forest line with a small smile, "He's back."

Bella turned around quickly, her eyes searching for any sign of the nomad. Esme smiled, her eyes able to see through the twilight, as the rest of the coven filed out to see what was going on.

Bella started down the path, desperate for any sign that Alice's vision had come true.

His dark clothes made it almost impossible to see him but soon his silhouette appeared and her heart flourished, "Garrett." Ire bubbled up within her, pushing aside her relief, and she started towards him, her eyes livid.

"Don't Bella!" Alice called, "If Carlisle has to fix your hand we will be late."

She stopped in her tracks, trying to listen to Alice's warning, but anger continued to seize her chest. Her heart beat quickened and her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Garrett came to a stop in front of her, his hands tucked into the pockets of his long, brown coat and the early rising moon reflecting off his violently red eyes.

Bella's eyes narrowed to slits and Garrett felt her disapproval. The only reason he accepted her disappointment, instead of rebuffing it like Rosalie's and Edward's, was because hers was justified. She had placed her faith in him and he had let her down.

"You left." She accused. Garrett rose a curious brow, wondering why she hadn't attacked the most obvious problem; his red eyes.

"I needed time to think." The nomad replied, finding it quite easy to be held accountable by the mortal.

Bella crossed her arms, "And what did you come up with?"

Garrett ran his hand back through his mess, taking comfort in the habit, "That I was wrong to let my anger overshadow my judgment and attack Edward. He was only trying to protect you when he thought I was threatening you." Garrett drew up to his full height, keeping his head humble as he looked to Edward, "I am sorry. I meant no harm to Isabella; I wish only to protect her as part of your coven." Edward gave a curt nod, halfheartedly accepting his apology, as Garrett turned next to Esme, "You have been such a generous host, I am sorry for my part in desolating your living room. I will do whatever I can to fix it."

"I forgive you Garrett." Esme smiled, "It's not the first time and surely won't be the last. We are immortals living in a mortal world."

Garrett found courage in her sincerity and turned back to Bella, "And I was also wrong to leave without saying good bye." He flitted his eyes over her head to look at Carlisle. The leader nodded, remembering his own wrong of leaving Bella behind, "I am sorry, Isabella."

Bella stood tall, considering his gentleman's apology and testing whether she trusted it. She had already suffered Edward's mocking one, she wasn't sure she could take another insincere apology.

"Isabella," Garrett pressed, his red eyes spilling over with candidness, "Can you find it in your heart to forgive my wrong?" Bella narrowed her eyes as she looked into the violent rubies; what she found was truth.

"Yes." Bella replied sharply, not ready to let go over her anger quite yet. Roughly, she pulled on her coat and tucked the scarf around her neck, "But we are going to be late. The next time you throw a temper tantrum, please keep track of the time. Some of us don't have eternity to wait around." And with that, Bella stormed towards the drive way leaving a very puzzled vampire in her wake.

Garrett started to go after him but Carlisle caught his arm, "I think it will be best if you don't come Garrett, I'm not sure how the Pack will react to your change in eye. We need to give them no reason to distrust us." He explained gently, feeling his friend tense under his grip.

Garrett nodded, accepting the consequences of his actions, as the coven filled past him. Rosalie and Edward glared when he caught their eye, the latter having a triumphant smirk on his face.

A small smile played across Garrett's face though when Bella told Edward not to touch her. Stubbornly, she asked if Jasper would carry her. Edward snarl as Jasper respectfully picked her up and said it would be his honor.

Not only had Bella not accepted Edward's apology, but she had picked the one vampire she knew would ignite the most jealousy in the young Cullen.

_Good for you Isabella, _Garrett thought, knowing Edward would hear, _You are a strong little one._

After they had disappeared from sight, Garrett rushed back to the house to see the full extent of what he had done.

Edward had rushed him, catching him off guard and throwing him into the wall. Instinct had kicked in and Garrett had grown defensive, blocking Edward's chaotic offense with ease. The boy was drive to much by anger; his hits had been random and unplanned making him an easy loser.

Jasper had stepped in throwing both of them back and sending out a sense of calm and fatigue to force them to stop. But the damage had already been done.

Garrett walked around the desolated living room, guilt overshadowing him.

_I promised I would make this right and I will, _Garrett took off to the shed outback and got to work.

XxX

Jasper wasn't as fast as Garrett or Edward, but the run was thrilling simply because Bella didn't have the ability of her own.

The vampires easily arrived to the meeting place in minutes, ten minutes before the Pack was expected to show up.

"Run the perimeter. See if there are any new trails from the newborn." Carlisle assigned Emmett and Edward. The two took off without another word as Jasper carefully set Bella down.

Bella stood to the side, her shoulders huddled forward as she shivered.

Jasper caught the bag Esme threw to him and pulled out a blanket to offer her, "You made Edward quite mad."

"Well," She accepted the blanket and relished what little warmth it offered, "he needs to learn that I am eighteen and old enough to make my own choices. He can't tell me who I can and can't be around anymore. And I'm going to see Jake tomorrow because he is my _friend_ and deserve my respect after all he has done for me." Bella held her head high, radiating determination.

Jasper stepped back, feeling her stubborn resolve head on, and cocked a smile, "My, my, is our little Isabella growing up?"

Bella moved back to a fallen log and sat down, trying to escape the cool wind, "No, I just realized that I can't keep letting people controlling my life for me. What is the point of living if I don't get too make my own mistakes?" Jasper nodded, moving to stand next to her. A comfortable silence grew around them.

"We-were you there?" Bella asked quietly, playing with the tassel of the blanket.

Jasper didn't need her to explain further, "Yes." He nodded.

Bella winced, as if he had struck her, "Where?"

"Portland." Jasper explained, moving to sit next to her so he didn't tower over her. Out of habit, she offered him a share of her blanket which he took with an appreciate smile. Her kindness never ceased to amaze the scarred Major.

"C-can you tell me what…what happened?" Bella asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to overheard. Esme looked up sharply, her protective nature wishing to shield Bella from any gore Jasper might share. Jasper looked to her, letting her know that Bella had every right to know.

"We were out hunting, staying south like Carlisle had told us too. Garrett had taken off running just to blow off some frustration and I followed. We ended up on the outskirts of town when an overwhelming sense of panic and fear, as well as a sense of lust and want, overcame me. We went to explore and came across a man threatening a woman…" Jasper let his voice soften, knowing she would piece it together, "Garrett rushed forward to put a stop to it and threw the man back, breaking his back in the process."

"So he took advantage of an easy meal." Bella sighed, her disappointment rolling off her as she dropped her head back, "He lost control because he was thirty for his old life."

"Actually," Jasper tilted his head, considering what he was about to say, "I didn't feel any lack of control coming from Garrett at the time. I felt anger—"

Bella gave a dark huff, cutting him off, "So he killed them in cold blood?"

"Garrett only killed the man, Bella." Jasper turned to her, his eyes demanding her to look at him, "And he killed him because he was attacking an innocent woman who looked almost exactly like you." Her heart raced and she had to look away as the blush took over her face, her emotions were a tempest and Jasper was having a hard time understanding what she was thinking.

_This is how Edward feels every day, _Jasper thought, sending out a wave of calm.

"He was justified in killing that man. The poor girl was covered in bruises and blood, if we hadn't have gotten there when we did, well, something very precious would have been stolen from her. I can still remember her innocent eyes and the mix of terror and indebted she felt as she got up and stumbled away." Jasper recalled, his eyes growing distant at the memory.

"Though I don't agree with how Garrett went about it, I was proud he controlled his instinct enough not to harm the girl as well. He actually calmed down enough to suggest calling the police to come find her, which we did. That girl is safely with her family because of what he did." Jasper finished, his eyes shifting to Carlisle and Esme, who stood next to each other, gazing at the pair. Carlisle gave a nod of approval and even Rosalie seemed to be softened by the story.

Jasper stiffened, getting up protectively, as Edward and Emmett broke through the trees, "The Pack is here." Sure enough, as he spoke the wolves slid out from the shadows.

Bella wasn't interested in the tension between the Pack and the coven, or even what they were talking about. Her thoughts lingered solely on the abandoned nomad and his red eyes.

Sighing, she dropped her head back against the trunk. She had broken her promise to stand by him before she even had a chance to keep it. Bella felt the guilt consuming her, making her colder even as she snuggled further into the blanket.

Garrett had told her when he first met her that he had made mistakes and that was true of everything on earth. Ever living being made mistakes, immortal or mortal, and Bella knew she would have to face hers head on.

_The instant I see him, _she promised silently, letting her tired head lean back and look up at the stars.

Hours later, as Jasper carried her sleeping form back to the house, Garrett was just finishing putting on the new door he had built.

Esme rushed forward with a gasp, "Oh, Garrett." She clasped her hands together before her mouth as she took in the restoration.

He simply shrugged, "I found your list and saw that you guys had enough supplies to fix the majority of the damage. Of course, some of the other things can't be fixed as easily."

"It's beautiful." Esme cooed, taking hold of his arm and letting him know how appreciative she was, "The wood work is simply stunning, where did you learn the skill?" She asked, brushing her hand on the smooth door and admiring the carvings.

"It was something my Dad taught me when I was young; it just sort of came back to me as I worked." Garrett shrugged, letting his eyes wander to the human in Jasper's arms.

_Is she the reason I keep remembering things from my human life?,_ He pondered. Garrett found himself questioning what her gift would evolve into when she was changed.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I'm going to hunt." He hissed, his eyes narrowed.

"I'll go with you." Rosalie seethed, not enjoying the easy acceptance the red-eyed vampire was receiving from her coven. The two took off without another word, Emmett followed loyally after his wife, needing to stretch his legs after the long flight.

As Carlisle walked beside Esme, who was looking in amazement at all the fine work Garrett had done, Jasper carried the sleeping beauty up the stairs and into the house. Garrett kept his distance but let his eyes linger on her still form.

"I'm just going to put her on the couch, I'm not sure which room she would prefer waking up in." The Major chuckled. Garrett followed cautiously behind, retrieving a blanket as Jasper laid her down.

"I told her what happened this afternoon." Jasper took the blanket from Garrett and tucked it gingerly around the girl. Jasper couldn't help but smile down at her; Rosalie might pass as looking like his twin but Bella truly felt like the one who shared his spirit.

Garrett nervously rubbed his neck, determining whether he wanted to ask his question, "How did she take it?"

"It got her to think." Jasper replied, "I could feel her remorse during the meeting and then her desire to get back home when it was over, I could feel her regret at you being left behind too. She understands how that feels."

"I know." Garrett looked to the peaceful girl, wondering how she could be so selfless. She was created from the perfect essence of light and seemed to make up for the lack of their immortal souls.

"Jasper?" Alice called from upstairs.

Jasper instantly was at attention, "If you will excuse me." He was gone in an instant to tend to his wife.

Garrett, entranced by the perfect angel, drew closer to share in the light she offered, "Isabella, you are worth facing every evil in this world and the next." He hesitated for a second before brushing back the stray hair from her face. Garrett moved across the room to the chair facing the couch, his eyes gazing protectively at her as he took up his watch.

Carlisle stood by the door, a perfect carving of Michelangelo's _David_, admiring the interaction. A small smile drew across his face, _You truly are growing soft, old friend. _

XxX


	4. Graduation

XxX

Bella stood nervously, shifting from foot to foot, as she waited for her name to be called. Alice had already bounced across the stage, smiling from ear to ear as she received what Bella guessed to be her hundredth high school diploma.

"Isabella Marie Swan." The Principle called, a large smile on his face for the cameras.

_Don't trip, don't trip, _was all Bella could think as she stepped onto the stage to receive her diploma. Cheering erupted from both the Cullens and Charlie, who stood as he clapped with proud tears hidden in his soft eyes.

"Go Bella!" Someone yelled and she smiled, posing for the cameraman before stepping off stage.

"Congratulations Bella!" Alice pulled her into a tight hug once the last name had been called and the class presented.

Bella couldn't stop smiling. Joy swelled within her, knowing she had made her father proud, "You to Alice, how many is that for you?"

Alice gave a mischievous wink, "Only my seventeenth." She quickly composed herself, knowing Charlie was coming over to congratulate his daughter.

"I'm so happy for you honey." Charlie took hold of Bella, never wanting to let her go. Bella held him back, feeling the same way, "And with honors too! You have done the Swan name proud!"

"Thanks Dad." She rested her head against his chest, feeling like a little girl again.

"We are having a graduation party tonight for Edward, Bella and I, Charlie." Alice cut in, "You are more than welcome to come over."

"I don't think Bells here wants her Dad ruining her night." Charlie stepped aside, keeping a loving arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Will you guys be heading out soon?"

Bella's eyes saddened as she thought about what this night truly meant to Charlie; this might be the last chance she got to celebrate a milestone with her Dad.

Though she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to the Cullens about her change, she knew they had promised the Volturi that she would be bitten soon. Even if everyone said that they wouldn't check in for fifty years and that she could remain human if she so desired, she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

"Actually," Bella wrapped her arm around Charlie, resting her head on his shoulder, "We are going out to eat first and then I will head over." Charlie looked to her, curious why she would choose him over Edward and her friends. Bella just smiled, letting him know everything was alright.

Alice gave a small, knowing smile, and nodded, "Sounds good! Remember the party starts at eight." Alice bounced forward and pulled her into one last hug, "I put your outfit for tonight in your room already." She whispered, Bella's eyes grew but before she could respond the small fairy had pulled back and skipped back to her family.

Edward stood by Carlisle and Esme, having watched the entire interaction between the trio. When Bella caught his eye, he gave a curt nod and forced a smile.

"A-are you and Edward…alright?" Charlie asked awkwardly, rubbing his neck, "I can't help but notice he hasn't been around the last couple weeks. I mean, I love having Alice and her boyfriend over, but…well, you know, I like being part of your life and kept up to date on things."

"We are just having some growing pains." She lied easily, "Edward got accepted to Brown and he really wants to go, but I'd like to stay a bit closer to home." Bella felt the bitter scowl Edward cast her way.

Charlie hadn't been the only one to notice the friction between the two; Jessica had been spreading rumors like wild fire and she could feel the gossiping eyes constantly on her.

Accepting what she said, Charlie pulled her close and kissed the top of her head as she fidgeted with her cap, her teeth worrying her lip, "I'd love to have you stay close to home."

"Me too Dad, me too." She let her eyes linger on the perfect family as they laughed at their inside jokes, namely what they were going to do with their graduation caps and who had the most diplomas.

As Charlie steered her towards the door, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder. Bella loved her Dad, there was no doubt about that, but she also loved the Cullens. They were her family just as much as Charlie.

Bella and Edward hadn't really spoken since their argument and she had kept her distance from the Cullen house, not wanting to cause anymore tension between Garrett and Edward then there already was. She wasn't sure the old house could take much more damage before it gave up and collapsed on top of itself.

The morning after the fight Bella had woken up to an almost empty house, the soul occupants being Jasper and Alice, who had taken her home before she had gotten to see Garret, and, since then, the nomad had been skipping practice with the Pack, waiting for his eyes to dull.

Jasper had kept her filled in on the goings on; whenever Edward was at the house, which was quite a bit of the time seeing as Bella had kept her bedroom window locked, Garret would make himself scarce. The Cullens weren't sure where Garrett went, but he would always return.

Tonight would be the first night she would get to see him, if he was there that is.

Bella felt her still beating heart sink; she had yet to right her wrong with Garrett. Edward always seemed to be around, even though he wouldn't speak to her directly, which meant Garrett wasn't.

She pushed her worries aside as she enjoyed dinner with Charlie. Time passed too quickly and soon they were ridding back to the house.

"I'm going to go change Dad and then head out." Bella called, starting up the stairs as Charlie took a seat in front of the T.V.

Curious what Alice had picked out, Bella rushed up the stairs, stumbling slightly. The first thing that caught her eye was the bright, frosted blue color that shone as it lay on her bed. Bella picked the dress up carefully, scared of ruining its perfection, and moved to the mirror.

The dress was simple, but not at the same time. It was strapless and fell to the knees, perfect for the warm spring night, with beautiful black beading encrusting the neckline. A thick black sash separated the bodice from the soft outflow of the bottom.

"You better have kept your promise." She mumbled, looking around for the flats. Her eyes found the simple, black ballet flats and a smile pulled across her lips.

Excitement bubbled in her and she rushed to get ready. The dress fit like a dream and, for once, she enjoyed spinning in front of the mirror, seeing the beauty that was usually hidden from her.

Bella pulled her hair back while she sat at her mirror, delicately putting on a touch of eyeliner. Once she was satisfied with her look, she reached for her charm necklace.

"Perfect." She sighed, admiring the stunning pearl and antique button. Carefully, she made her way out of her room and down the stairs. Bella stood in the doorway bashfully, waiting for Charlie to look up and give his approval, "Dad?" She called softly, "What do you think?"

Charlie looked up, his eyes admiring his daughter as she spun around, "You look beautiful, Bells." Charlie stood up, moving to capture her hand and help her spin. A light laughter filled the room as Bella turned back Time and became a little girl practicing for her recital.

The sound of the doorbell returned them to reality. Charlie rose a brow and started towards the door, wondering who would be stopping by at this time of night since neither of them were expecting guests. Bella followed curiously, trying to peer over his shoulder as he opened the door.

"Good evening," Bella's heart raced at the sound of the familiar husky voice, "I am here to pick up Isabella."

Charlie kept himself positioned between the tall stranger and his daughter, his hand on the hip were his gun usually was, "And, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

Garrett raised his auburn head, a half smile pulling across his lips, "I'm Garrett Cullen, Carlisle's nephew." Bella couldn't help the gasp that captured her; Garrett quickly looked to her, his eyes mesmerizing her even more. She had expected to see his eyes either a violent red or a molten amber, but instead she saw glistening silver irises.

"Are you alright?" Garrett asked, enjoying catching her off guard.

Bella smiled, falling easily back into their usual game of wits, "No, I just forgot Alice was sending you to pick me up in all the excitement." Charlie turned to her and she hurried to add, "My car has been acting up and she was worried it might not make it up their driveway." Bella moved past Charlie and grabbed her black, dress coat to avoid his questioning eyes.

"I hope it is alright with you, sir." Garrett replied, not letting himself get distracted by the radiance she gave off when she moved, "I am a very responsible driver, spotless record, and promise to have her back before it is too late."

Charlie looked to Bella, silently asking why Edward wasn't picking her up, but relented, "It is fine by me, I trust my girl." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, his eyes daring the boy to break his promise, "Have some fun, Bells. Not too much."

"I will Dad." She smiled, starting for the door.

Garrett offered his hand, giving Charlie a firm handshake, "It is nice to finally meet you, Chief Swan."

"Charlie." He corrected, looking out to the car's license plate, "And see that you don't break any rules or I'll put a warrant out."

"I will, sir." Garrett gave one last incline of his head before following Bella out. Charlie watched carefully to make sure he could see where the boy's hands were at all times. Like a perfect gentleman, Garrett opened the door for Bella, who waved to her Dad before getting in.

"Good night, sir." Garrett called, moving to open the driver's side.

Charlie held his hand up as they pulled out of the driveway, feeling like he had finally found a Cullen boy he could trust his daughter with.

"Your Dad seems nice." Garrett commented, watching the rearview mirror.

Bella nodded, having turned around in her seat as they drove down the road, "He really is." She sighed, resting her head on the seat as Charlie walked inside.

"You are really going to miss him when you change." Garrett commented, not meaning it to be a question.

Bella nodded, her eyes lingering on the house as it disappeared behind them and mulling over what Garrett had said. He had said _when _not _if_, she smiled at his confidence in her future.

"Are you willing to give all of this up?" Garrett asked, curious what she would say. He was going to add _for Edward _but thought better of it at the last moment.

She sighed, not wanting to talk about the fate of her relationship or her humanity, "You drive slow." It was true and, for once, she was able to enjoy the view as a vampire drove.

Garrett smirked, keeping both hands on the wheel, and allowed her to change the topic, "It's only 40 out here and I did promise your Dad that I would adhere to the rules of the road. That, and I don't want you to throw up in Carlisle's car."

Bella chuckled, letting her head drop against the seat as another question came to her, "How did you get your eyes that color?" She asked, "Did you drink an albino squirrel?"

"Really thick contacts." He smiled, looking to her from the corner of his eye, "When Alice ordered them the optometrist asked if she was blind."

"I see..." Bella let her eyes wander to the window as she thought, "Why did Alice send you to pick me up?" She pressed, having no stop to the buildup of questions she had.

Garrett's deep laughter filled the car, "For someone who likes to ask questions, you sure like to dodge answering them. How about this, we take turns?" He let his eyes shifted from the road to her.

Bella leaned back, crossing her arms in a playful pout, "Alright. Shoot."

"Alright." Garrett replied, having had a list of his own questions building up over the past few weeks, "Why did you stand up for me in front of the Pack?"

"The same reason I stood up to Edward for you. You don't deserve to be treated like you are nothing or beneath them. Not after all you have done for the Cullens, me in particular." Bella answered, "I found my voice and I'm going to use it."

A wrinkle creased on his brow, he hadn't known she stood up to Edward for him. "What do you mean you 'stood up to Edward for me'?" He inquired, "Is that why you guys are still fighting?"

Bella huffed, her frustration a new at the topaz eyed vampire, "He called you an incompetent incubus and was upset that you had given me the button. He just can't stand the idea of a friend giving me a gift. No, he has to go and get all jealous and possessive and destroy Esme's house."

"An incompetent incubus?" Garrett mulled over the insult, "An odd assertion seeing as he has never taken the time to get to know me." Bella nodded, her narrow eyes trying to melt a hole through the window.

"I am quite intelligent; I have lived twice as long as him and I don't just waste my time running around. I know how to read." Garrett defended himself, his hands tighten around the steering wheel, "And I have never kissed a woman, let alone touched one. An incubus, indeed." He huffed.

Bella chuckled, her soft laugh catching his attention and relaxing him, "You've never kissed a girl? You have lived 249 years and never kissed a girl?" Garrett shrugged, knowing that if he were human he would be blushing.

"You are as prudish as Edward." She rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips let him know that it was a simple joke.

"Or maybe," Garrett kept his eyes on the road, "I'm waiting for the right one." His ears perked up as her heart sped up.

Bella quickly looked out the window, trying to conceal her blush, "Why did Alice send you to pick me up?" She rushed to say, "You never did answer my question."

"She thought we might need some time to talk." He replied honestly, "Does it bother you that she did?" Bella quickly shook her head, her long tresses cascading around her like a dark halo.

"You've been skipping the practices." Bella commented.

Garrett smirked, "That isn't a question."

She huffed and rolled her eyes, "_Why_ have you been skipping practice? It's been almost a month, surly your eyes are back to a lighter color by now."

"They are better, but they are still redder than when we first met the Pack." Garrett explained, "Carlisle thinks I should be alright to attend tomorrow's practice though."

Bella nodded, letting her head drop as she watched her wringing hands, "I missed you." She mumbled her thought aloud, not knowing she had. Garrett gave a small smile, knowing he wasn't supposed to hear it.

"I never got a chance to apologize for how I acted." Bella said, knowing he would remember the night instantly. He did, "It was wrong of me to go off on you like that."

"It was wrong of me to leave." Garrett replied, pulling into the twisting drive way, which was decorated extensively with twinkling white lights, "After what you have been through, I should have been more sensitive."

Bella leaned back, blowing a loose strand from her eyes, "We were both wrong."

"More importantly though," Garrett said, pulling the Mercedes into the garage, "are we both forgiven?" His soft metallic eyes met hers and she felt herself falling under their spell.

"Isabella?" He asked, breaking her enchantment, "I don't want to make you forgive me." Garrett replied, shifting his eyes away so his immortal draw wouldn't influence her.

Bella smiled, adoration filling her eyes, "I forgive you, Garrett."

He returned her smile, keeping his eyes forward, "I forgive you too, Isabella." Garrett sped out of the car and was to her door in a second, opening it for her. He escorted her inside, finding his usually controlled thoughts distracted by her beauty.

Bella's eyes grew in amazement as she took in the room. Everything was pristine and decorated in beautiful golds and navies to match the school colors. Alice had outdone herself once again.

As if on cue, the small fairy appeared with her hands clasped before her, "Oh Bella, you look beautiful. I knew that dress would fit you perfectly." Alice sighed, "Simply stunning. Don't you agree, Garrett?" Bella blushed, embarrassed by her question.

Garrett gave a small smile of approval, his eyes still lingering on the beauty as he stuck his hands into his ratted jean pockets, "Yes, she does." Bella's blush only grew worse.

"And, I kept my promise. No heels." Alice took hold of Bella's hand to lead her around the room and show off her work, "Oh, Garrett, I put out something for you to change into in the guest room."

Garett opened his mouth to protest but Jasper just shook his head, "It's no use, I tried." Begrudgingly, the nomad started his trek upstairs mumbling to himself about mates ganging up on him.

After Alice had finished her tour, Bella turned around the room, "Where is Edward?" She completed a circle and wrinkled her nose, "Where is everyone, come to think of it?"

"Carlisle and Esme are picking up the food; we had someone in Port Angeles cater for us. Rose and Emmett are on patrol and no one has seen Edward since the ceremony." She answered lightly, skipping to fix one of the flower bouquets.

Bella nodded, letting her eyes wander around the dimly lit room. People would start showing up soon and she took time to enjoy the perfect night Alice had created.

"Well, how do I look?" A voice asked from the stairs. Bella turned around, fiddling with the charms on her necklace.

Garrett stood halfway down the stairs, trying to loosen the tie Jasper had done for him. Bella looked over his simple black and white suit, enjoying the fact that he didn't look picture perfect. Where Jasper had ever button done up and tie perfectly straight, Garrett had left his jacket open and his hair a bit tousled.

For once, she felt like she could stand next to a vampire and not feel inadequate for a change.

Bella nodded in approval, her smile lighting up the room, "Very handsome." Garrett stopped fixing his tie long enough to return her smile.

"The food is here!" Alice called, rushing to the door to open it for Esme and Carlisle, "And so are our first guests."

Bella looked nervously around as Carlisle and Esme rushed to spread the food out, "How far are they?" Her eyes looked to the door, trying to think of a good explanation if one of her classmates walked in on the blurs.

"About this far." Jacob strode in with his large smile, Embry and Seth flanking either side. Bella's eyes lit up and she rushed forward to give him a tight hug.

"I didn't know you guys were coming." Her eyes, alight with excitement, looked to Jacob as she finished giving Seth and Embry their hugs. Bella looked quickly to Alice, who was grinning like she had given her the perfect present.

Jacob shrugged, "I couldn't miss your grad party. I will have to burn my cloths after, but it will be worth it." Bella wacked his shoulder, shaking her head playfully. Carlisle and Esme rushed over to greet their guests, followed by Alice and Jasper.

Garrett walked slowly down the stairs, keeping his distance as he observed the pair. He knew there was a special connection between Bella and Jacob Black and he was curious to see what would come of it.

"I got something for you." Jacob pulled out a small shimmering bag from his pocket and handed it to her.

Bella accepted the gift with a blush, "You didn't have to, Jake."

"It's your graduation." He shrugged, "Presents are required. Besides, I will be expecting one from you when I graduate." Bella just smiled as she pulled open the silver ribbon.

A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw the beautiful, wolf charm, "Oh, Jake, it's beautiful." She carefully tipped the bag into her open palm to look at the charm more closely. Alice stepped up, knowing what she was planning, and undid her necklace to help her. Bella smiled a thanks and strung the wolf on with the rest of her treasures.

"How does it look?" She asked the room.

"It's beautiful." Esme complimented, picking up the small charm, "Did you make this Jacob?"

Jacob, who was still not sure how to handle himself around his mortal enemies, gave a stiff nod, "Yeah."

Garrett finally made his way to the group, his eyes looking at the howling wolf carving, "You have an amazing skill. The craftsmanship is impeccable. "

Jacob relaxed into a smile at the praise and gave a firm nod, "Thank you." Garrett gave a respectful nod back.

"Oh! More guests!" Alice called, "Quick everyone, act mortal! Except you Bella, keep doing what you are doing." She winked, walking to the door as she awaited the doorbell.

Jacob and his pack mates moved further into the house, their eyes were alert but their curiosity seemed to be winning out. Oddly, Seth seemed to be the most comfortable and was talking easily with Jasper; the two were even joking with one another.

"You look good." Jacob commented, following Bella as she moved to serve herself some punch. Her face flushed. Garrett, who lingered by Jasper, perked his ears up and clandestinely shifted his eyes towards the pair.

"Where is your leech?" Jacob asked playfully, pouring a glass for himself.

Bella narrowed her eyes protectively, "Jake." She warned.

"Sorry, sorry, _boyfriend_." He corrected, watching as couples started to fill the dance floor.

"I'm not sure where he is. He's been having a problem accepted who my _friend_sare." She said firmly. Garrett rose his brow, noticing that she was telling the Quileute exactly where he stood with her.

Jacob downed the drink in his hand and set it aside, "Well, do friends at least get to dance with each other?" He offered her his hand

"Only if you don't mind having your foot stepped on." Bella shook her head and laughed, but gave into his charm anyway.

The nomad watched them twirl around the floor. They stood out among the other couples; Jacob with his tall, strong physic and Bella in the stunning light that shone from within her.

Girls looked on with envy and boys looked on with lust. Garrett felt his eyes narrow when he heard one boy in particular, an awkward looking blonde haired boy, comment about not seeing Edward or her truck out front and maybe having a chance to take Bella home that night.

"Garrett, you might want to go change your contacts. Your venom is wearing them thin." Esme mothered, gently touching his arm as she whispered in his ear. He nodded and broke away to regain his self-control.

Garrett leaned over the sink in the small guest room bathroom, splashing cool water on his face. The water touched his granite skin, making it even cooler.

His eyes looked up to the mirror, locking with the silvery orbs, and instantly he was reminded of his human life in the 1700's. Memories started to flood his being, both from his human and immortal life, assaulting him from every which way.

His mother decorating a small Christmas tree…seeing Bella for the first time…firing his musket at anything red he saw…Bella's proud look when he told her he was changing his lifestyle for the time being…the Siege of Yorktown where he had met Carlisle…the hate from Edward's bright eyes as they looked at his blood stained ones…Bella's laugh…his mother telling him that he was capable of anything he set his mind to…Bella's soft brown eyes looking up at him as she smiled...

All of them accumulated in one single thought: he was falling for Isabella Swan.

The pull he felt to her wasn't just for Carlisle's sake or because she would make a powerfully gifted vampire, but because she was_ his_.

The revelation was enough of a shock that his hand broke off a piece of the thick marble sink. His unneeded breaths grew ragged as he tried to change the thought to mean something else, anything else.

"No, no, no." He told his reflection, ripping his eyes away from the mirror to escape the truth. Garrett started pacing the room.

He was a nomad. That was how their kind was supposed to be. That was how he was supposed to be. Not tripping over himself in pursuit of another's mate.

No, he was definitely not in love with the human.

His morals battled with the revelation. She wasn't his and yet part of him kept tempting his heart to claim her as his.

_She's not mine, _he told himself. He knew saying it in his thoughts would mean nothing, he'd have to say it aloud for it to mean something but he couldn't chance it – not with all the vampires and wolves in the house.

_I should leave, I should leave right now, _he continued. Garrett rushed to the window but froze, his eyes looking to the open door. He could hear her laughter down stairs as she talked with one of her friends.

_I can't leave without saying goodbye, _he thought. Without meeting his reflections eye, scared of what else it might reveal, he straightened his jacket and tie before starting towards the door.

His hands were flexing in his pockets as he made his way down the stairs to the loud party, his eyes quickly scanning the room. Garrett found her in the center of the floor, laughing as Carlisle spun her around.

Garrett couldn't help the smile on his face as he made his way through the other couples to get to the pair; she truly was a sight to behold.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Garrett asked as the song changed. Bella who was out of breath continued to smile as she looked to Carlisle, who handed her hand to Garrett.

Bella blushed as the song slowed and she nervously moved closer to Garrett, worried she would step on his feet as she set her arms on his tall shoulders. Garrett kept his hands respectfully on her hip, his eyes only on her face.

Alice sighed from the balcony, leaning against Jasper as she watched the two step back and forth.

"Are you alright?" The Major asked.

She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, "Yes, just thinking."

"About what?" Jasper pressed, nosing her forehead before giving it a soft kiss.

"The beginnings of love." Alice sighed, "You know when everything is new and fascinating? It's exciting and thrilling and terrifying all at once. You are so scared and unsure, you're afraid of losing it just as much as you are of keeping it."

Jasper wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close, "Very poetic, my dear." Alice snuggled into his side, her eyes gazing lovingly at her friends.

The conversation didn't go unnoticed by the nomad, but he kept his composure even in light of it.

_Of course the pesky psychic knows, she never has been a subtle one, _he thought, spinning Bella out before bringing her back to him. Never in his life had he enjoyed the presence of a woman like he did Isabella Swan, and he knew he never would again.

_It is the best that I leave, _he thought, his heart wavering on his decision, _I will return once her and Edward are married._

Bella signed, resting her head on his chest where his heart would be, "I'm so thankful you are here, Garrett."

His breath clenched, "Why is that?" His eyes looked curiously to her face, trying to read her.

"With everything going on, I just…I don't know…it's nice knowing you will be here no matter what." She whispered, her arms tightening around his neck, "I couldn't ask for a better friend."

Garrett sighed lightly, resting his chin atop her head, _how can I leave after that? _

"You still haven't told me what you think of my eyes." He said, closing his eyes and listening to her heartbeat.

Bella pulled back, her brow knit together, "What?"

Playfully Garrett leaned down so his breath tickled her ear, enjoying the shiver she gave at his closeness, "Do you like my eyes as they _are _or as they _should _be if I were like you?" He asked, knowing she would understand.

Bella moved back to study his eyes, remembering the violent red of his eyes, the molten amber, and envisioning what they would look like as topaz.

"I think…I think I like your mother's eyes." She sighed contently, growing mesmerized by the silver irises. Garrett gave a true smile and spun her out again to clear her head. Bella grew graceful under his direction and didn't stumble once.

As the song ended, Jessica Stanley snatched her away and quickly pulled her across the dance floor.

"Who is he?" She squealed, her eyes darting lustfully to the tall Patriot, "Is he who you replaced Cullen with?"

Bella blushed, knowing Garrett could hear their every word, "It would be hard to replace _Cullen_ with him since he is one." Jessica hung on her ever word, "He's Carlisle's nephew."

"Is he fair game?" She asked, licking her lips, "He looks like he's in college but I mean, I'm eighteen, that's legal."

Bella's eyes grew, she hadn't even thought of what to say if she was asked that, "N-no." She replied, her voice sharer than she meant it to be, "I—I mean, he has a girlfriend. Back home. Pretty serious if you ask me." She turned away from Jessica's jealous glare only to catch Garrett's smirk from the corner of her eye.

"From the way you were dancing it doesn't seem _that s_erious." The girl replied, her eyes condemning her for lying. Bella saw Alice start towards them and sighed in relief, knowing the cavalry had arrived.

"Bella, Esme and Carlisle are looking for you." Alice smiled sweetly, glancing to Jessica, before she nodded to the study.

Garrett stood, chatting pleasantly with Jasper and Seth, as Bella made her way through the crowd. She averted her eyes, letting her hair veil her rich blush.

Feeling as if she were a spectacle for all, her feet hurried to the study. She only released the breath she was holding when the door was securely closed behind her.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

Bella jumped, pressing her hand to her racing heart. Esme smiled softly, "I'm sorry."

"I thought Alice was just making up what she said." She sighed, brushing aside her sweaty bangs.

"No, we just wanted to give you your present." Carlisle stepped up behind his wife, who offered Bella a beautiful black velvet box. She smiled and accepted it, knowing she couldn't talk a Cullen out of giving her a gift.

Her eyes lit up at the beautiful pendent it held, "Carlisle, Esme it's…it's beautiful." She let her finger gently caress the small crest pendant. It couldn't have been more than a half inch all around, but no detail was left out of the black and white crest. Quickly she pulled off her necklace for the second time that night. Carlisle stepped forward and helped pull the charm out and place it on with the rest of her collection.

"All of us girls wear them around our neck." Esme replied, taking her place and helping place the necklace back around her necklace, "Now you have each of your families close to your heart."

Bella held her charms tightly in her hand, tears threatening to fall, "It's perfect, thank you so much." She took time to hug each of her adopted parents before they returned to the party.

Alice and Jasper beamed as she walked over to them, "Welcome to the family." Jasper toasted the drink he held to keep up his façade.

"She was already a part of the family." Alice corrected, pulling her into a hug, "Oh, I can't wait till I can hug you without breaking."

Bella pulled back with a strong smile, reaching out to take each of their hands, "Let's just enjoy tonight for tonight and let tomorrow take care of itself. We only live once, after all." Jasper gave an easy laugh and Alice's eyes twinkled. Bella wrinkled her nose, looking around at the party, "What do you say we get out of here? We can go up to the mountains and play in the snow or something."

"Play in the snow?" Jasper asked with an amused look. Bella nodded, moving to the coat closet and pulling out one of the thick jackets they kept there for show.

"I'm game!" Seth came bounding up, a bundle of smiles and good will. Embry followed behind, giving a shy smile.

Jasper looked to Alice who nodded, "We're in." Alice picked up a pair of gloves and ear warmers and tossed them to Bella.

Bella smiled, her eyes searching the crowd for Jacob, who was making his way towards the group, "What do you say?" She asked, knowing he had overheard their plans.

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting tired of being fawned over by all the girls just to tell them I'm underage." He winked, giving a big smile.

"Perfect! That only leaves…" Bella continued to search the crowd for the last face. Her heart fluttered when she saw the tall nomad making his way through the crowd, as if he had heard his name.

"You guys are going to ditch your own party?" He asked, ruffling his bangs as he looked at each of them. Garrett was older than them all and the younger wolves seemed to sense that as they looked aside, feeling caught.

Bella looked at her small following, knowing she was the leader of their rebellion, "It's our grad night, we can celebrate how we want." She replied.

Garrett quickly looked at her short, sleeveless dress, "Are you going to change?"

Bella shook her head like a stubborn child, a grin only an eighteen year old getting their first taste of the world would have.

"Bella…" Garrett warned, his voice nerve. Jasper could feel the protectiveness rolling off him thickly.

"Oh, come on Garrett." Bella rolled her eyes, not seeing him as a 250 year old vampire but as a killjoy twenty-three year old who had already seen the world and was trying to ruin her carefree moment.

"Bella, I don't think it is good for you to be out and about with the newborn loose. And you are going to catch cold in what you are wearing." He said, his voice patronizing.

"Garrett." Bella whined, reaching out to take hold of both of his hands. He hadn't been expected the contact and shuttered slightly at the electric magnetism that ran through his cold hands when they met her warm ones. Her brown eyes beseeched him and he swore he felt his heart thud, knowing he couldn't say no to her, "Make a mistake with me." He inhaled sharply, unable to look away from her eyes.

Seth pretended not to watch the pair, as did Embry. Jasper gave an amused look to his wife, who shared a knowing smile. The nomad was quickly becoming a family man.

Jacob watched with a note of jealousy, but something deep within him stirred and told him that everything would be alright and that tonight was a night to be young and dumb.

Garrett looked around at the group, knowing he was the only thing standing in their way. He sighed in defeat, knowing the small mortal had finally wrapped him completely around her finger, "Alright."

Bella's face lit up, sharing her light with those around her, and Garrett knew right then he would do anything to make her shine like that again.

"Come on." She pulled the puffy jacket on, as well as the ear muffs and gloves. Jasper tossed her a pair of boots as they snuck out the back door, which she hurried to change into.

Seth, Embry and Jacob took off to the forest line to transform as the lively house dimmed behind them. Garrett and Jasper walked on either side of the girls as they followed.

"So who gets the honors of carrying the graduate?" Jasper called, throwing a smirk to Garrett.

Garrett shrugged, "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100…" Jasper replied.

Alice just rolled her eyes at the boys, knowing the wolves were already half way to the mountain. Bella looked to her with a devilish grin, which Alice returned once she saw the vision. Before the boys had a chance to make another retort, Alice had snatched Bella up and taken off.

The boys stood dumbfounded, as if they didn't think it was possible what they had just seen.

"They really are amazing." Garrett replied, his wide eyes looking after the laughing girls.

"Uh-hu." Jasper replied, his mouth dry of any venom. The two took off running, trying to catch up to the group.

By the time they had gotten to the peak, the wolves were already romping around the hillside playfully tackling one another. Alice and Bella had already started crafting snowballs and were declaring war on one another. Seth changed back and joined in their game wearing a simple pair of shorts. The girls took pleasure in pelting his bare skin and watching the snow steam off him.

Garrett came to a steady halt, watching the scene unfold and taking it to memory. Bella caught his eye, her smile bright as she tossed a snowball his direction.

"Not fair! Vampires have to move at human speed!" She called as Alice got her from behind, she turned around laughing and threw one back at the small fairy. Embry and Jacob changed back to join in the fun and helped gang up on Alice and Seth.

Everyone forgot about their instincts and lived for the moment, lived for their youth instead of their responsibilities.

Bella fell back into the soft flurry, kicking her arms and legs out around her as her breath puffed out in a white cloud. Garrett watched, seeing her leave a mark of the angle she was.

She jumped up and bounded towards him, taking hold of his arm, "Come on, come make one with me!" He let himself be pulled along by the small mortal. She held her arms out and closed her eyes as she let herself fall back into a snow pile. Garrett smiled, watching her as she giggled like a small child.

"Come on!" She called, her brown eyes looking to his. He melted and couldn't help but comply to her simple request. The old vampire fell back next to her and copied her motions.

"Now, to get up you have to jump up in one movement." She direct as if she weren't speaking to a perfectly coordinated being, "But not too hard, you don't want your footprints to be too outlined. It would ruin the angel." Bella jumped up as an example and Garrett followed suite.

"Perfect!" She clapped, ducking under his arm to hug his side, admiring their work. Bella stopped, reality ruining her innocence.

Garrett smiled down at her and placed his arm around her back, trying to share what little warmth he could offer her, "Perfect." He smiled, taking in ever soft curve of her face and the soft flakes that rested on her dark lashes and hair.

No one sensed the dark eyes of the vampire that watched with jealousy from the far peak.

Instinct took over and Garrett started to lean down, his eyes fluttering closed. Bella fell under the spell and let her eyes close, her heart racing.

A well timed snowball from Seth hit the vampire in the back of the head and broke the moment. Bella burst out laughing and Garrett, who at first had scowled at the shape shifter, couldn't help but smile as the girl in his arms pulled away to gather ammunition. He followed her lead and joined in the war, nailing Jasper square in the face.

And, for that one night, each being found an appreciation for life that they hadn't had before. In that moment they were free to live and act their age, consequences be damned.

XxX


	5. Allies

XxX

Bella stood shivering, her eyes looking out over the crisp evergreens and the star scape painted above it in amazement. Never had she seen so many stars before, like crystals scattered across velvet. It was breathtaking.

Garrett shrugged off his unneeded jacket and draped it around her shoulders, receiving a blush in response, "I think it is time we get the human back before she turns blue. That is, if Isabella is done being rebellious." Her shiver was enough of an answer for him.

"I'll take her back; I have the first watch tonight." Jacob offered. Jasper looked to Garrett, an intense desire not to be parted and a need to protect rolled off him like a tsunami.

"I'll carry her so she doesn't fall asleep and fall off." Alice offered, gently resting her petite hand against Garrett's arm. Jasper sighed as Garrett relaxed, he wasn't sure he could take much more of the overwhelming mix of emotion.

The nomad stood with his hands shoved into his pocket, watching as the wolves took off with the vampire and her precious package close behind.

"So…should we talk about what's going on between you two?" Jasper asked, looking up through his mess of blonde locks. Garrett kept his composure, stiffening a sigh, and started back towards the house. Jasper smirked and followed after him, letting the comfortable silence consume them.

They arrived at the house in no time, hearing only Carlisle and Esme rummaging about inside. Off in the distance they heard Seth Clearwater give a last goodbye howl.

"You know, that kid is starting to grow on me." Jasper smiled, starting up the stairs. He froze and turned to the woods, feeling the presence before either his or Garrett's ears heard his approach.

The shadows pulled back and revealed a very menacing Edward. He leaned against one of the far trees, his arms crossed defiantly, "So you want a half-breed as a pet now, Jasper?"

With ease, the Major let the insult row off his back, "I'm just taking a page from Bella's book. She quite wise for only being on this world for 18 years, you could learn a lot from her too."

Amused, Edward rose a brow, "What? Hang around predators that want to kill you? Or…" Edward moved forward, trying to intimidate him, "Are you just trying to gain her trust so you can drain her dry? We all know about your weakness, you would kill her in an instant if you were left alone with her. You, me, Carlisle, even Alice knows you would. That's why you are never allowed completely alone with her, someone is always close by incase you slip up." He smirked triumphantly as rage built within Jasper, waves of frustration and hurt rolling off him.

Thought Bella's blood was sweet and tempting to all of them, it had always been more desirable to the empath because of how it sung to Edward.

Bella meant the world to his family though and when he thought about what life would be without her he wasn't tempted by her blood, even when Edward was lusting after it. To think Edward would cast the entire blame of last September on him made the venom within his veins curl and his anger build even more.

"Enough." Garrett called, exerting his status and breaking up the young pair. Carlisle and Esme appeared at his harsh tone, worried the boys wouldn't be able to work it out on their own, "Jasper has nothing to do with this." He turned his amber eyes to the dark eyed vampire, "If you have something to say to me, say it. Don't cower like an immature boy."

"_I'm _not the one that has been skipping practices or leaving town at the mere presence of another." Edward seethed, his brow knit together and his mouth a scowl.

Garrett stepped up then, his head up and chest set, "I have been trying to keep the peace. The tension between us has not been easy on your family—"

"Peace?" Edward scoffed, giving a mocking laugh, "Since when does the Patriot, a man who days ago was bragging about fighting in every war, desire peace?"

"I want Isabella safe." He dared, standing strong, "Surly that is something we can agree on and find common ground over."

Edward stepped up, grinding his teeth, "She. Is. Mine." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Yes." Garrett nodded, treading carefully, "She is yours." He could feel Jasper's uneasy glace in his direction, knowing the Major could feel the love he had for Bella even as he kept control of his thoughts. Edward snarled at whatever the empath thought, "But, unless you change her tomorrow and leave town immediately you will need someone with fighting experience to help figure out what is going on with the newborn."

"We have him." Edward nodded to the Major carelessly.

Garrett looked to him and nodded in agreement, "Jasper is a very skilled vampire with a very powerful gift, but he can only do so much. I don't have a gift but I have years of experience in both worlds and wars; I can help and offer solid tactics." Jasper nodded in support, his thoughts encouraging Edward to consider what he said.

Edward's dark eyes searched the ground, his head filled with the thoughts of those around him as he tried to separate his instinct from his reason.

"Edward," Garrett approached him, his eyes never leaving his face and his body automatically preparing to be attacked. Instantly, the vampire's eyes were on him, "Bella is yours. I'm just here to make sure you don't lose her."

_I just want her to be happy_, he thought, knowing he meant each word, _she loves you and wants to be with you forever._ Edward narrowed his eyes as he read his thoughts.

_I will leave once we stop the threat if that is what you wish, _Garrett kept his face expressionless as he thought, knowing there were too many around to speak it aloud. The thought burned him but he said it still, knowing it was what would be best for Bella.

His presence was putting a constant strain on the coven, threatening to dissolve it. Garrett couldn't bear to hurt anyone of the Cullens. And, ultimately, he knew he would hurt Bella more by staying and upsetting her family that he would leaving. He was sure of it.

Isabella deserved the world, someone who would settle down and give her everything she could desire. Garrett knew he couldn't fulfill that role; he never could stay in one place long and he couldn't give her the stability she needed. He had nothing to his name; no money or power, no gift. What could he really offer her? Nothing compared to Edward Cullen.

_I will leave once everything is resolved, _he pressed, _and leave your coven alone for the rest of my days._

"Would you swear to that?" Edward questioned, taking a tentative step forward and relaxing his stance.

Solemnly, Garrett nodded, "I swear it." Those around them looked to one another, trying to figure out what had transpired.

The tense shoulders of the topaz eyed vampire lowered. He gave a firm nod, "Very well. We have a truce." He turned to Carlisle, "I need to speak with you about Bella's change." Carlisle nodded and followed after Edward as they started inside.

Esme stood, her heart open before her and her eyes crushed, "You're leaving." She replied sadly, knowing how much it would hurt Carlisle.

"Not yet." Garrett replied, letting his eyes linger on the night's silhouettes so he didn't have to meet her heartbreaking ones, "I think I'm going to go for a run."

Jasper stepped up, "Would you like some company?"

Garrett turned quickly to the Major, considering the question. He had never _wanted _company; it had always been forced upon him or something he had accidently stumbled across but not something he sought on purpose.

Never in his 249 years had he wanted companionship before but in that one moment, standing before a man who reminded him so much of himself, he did.

He gave a quick nod and took off, Jasper was quick to follow. Though he was older, Garrett kept the lead easily and let his feet take him where they may. Jasper, always the loyal one, pushed to keep up.

Instinct drew Garrett to a stop and he looked around, trying to get his bearings. He wasn't sure how long they had been running, but he knew they couldn't have gone too far.

Jasper walked up beside him with a gentle smile, his eyes lingering on the snow covered ground, "Unlike those, her impression will never fade." Garrett dropped his head, studying the thinning outline of the snow angels.

"She will make an amazing addition to your coven." Garrett commented, letting his breath puff out in a white cloud.

Jasper nodded, watching as the nomad moved back to the ledge to look out over the valley, "I could feel your determination earlier." He sighed, "You are looking out for what you think is best for her."

Garrett nodded, his eyes taking in the breathtaking stillness of the night before him.

"I could also feel an underlying uneasiness." Jasper moved cautiously to stand beside him, not wanting to startle him, "I'm not sure I need to be able to read minds to know what you promised Edward."

Keeping to himself, Garrett kept his face serene and distant.

"You promised you would leave for good." Jasper continued. Slowly, the nomad nodded, "Why would you do that? Bella isn't going to be happy, and I doubt Carlisle or Esme will be either."

Garrett turned to Jasper gently, knowing he meant well, "I am a nomad Jasper; I was created to be alone. It's better I move on."

"No, you were created to be a man. Just that: a man. And it is not good for man to be alone." Jasper sighed, "You were turned into a vampire against your will but you were created to be a man. And men need community, a family. They need companionship."

Garrett leaned against one of the thick, tree trunks, "Yes, but I _am_ a vampire and vampires are meant to be nomads."

Jasper grinned, dropping his head back to look up at the full moon, "I use to think that too." Garrett turned to the Major, his curiosity peeked.

"Don't look at me like that, you know my story." Jasper gave a soft smile, "I'm not that much younger than you."

Garrett crossed his arms and smirked back, "You have seen the best and worst of life."

"As have you." Jasper said, not wanting Garrett to feel as if he were pushing him aside. He sighed, looking out over the trees and a memory of a time long passed growing before his eyes, "I remember how it used to be, once I had broken free of Maria's coven." Garrett turned to Jasper, listening intently as he sat down on the snow covered ground.

"I'd always felt _alone_. See, my gift had always made feeding hard for me." He sighed, "It made me turn against myself and what I was. After making the decision to leave though, I felt even more lost. So I ran and just didn't stop." Jasper moved to sit next to Garrett, "I thought being alone was what would be best, for everyone. It was everything I wanted; unlimited freedom. I answered to no one but myself. I could go anywhere, do anything I wanted, and for a while, that was all I could ask from life."

"You and I are soldiers, though." Jasper chanced looking at the amber eyed vampire, "We go off and fight for what is right, we fight to defend our freedom and those we love, and then we come back to celebrate our victory. We come _home_."

Garrett leaned back in the snow, enjoying the feel of the cool element against his granite skin as his thoughts turned.

"If we have nothing to come back too, we would never stop fighting." Jasper sighed, "I had nothing to return to so I spent those years alone, running and constantly fighting against myself. Then, I chanced stopping by a diner in Philadelphia during the late 40's and everything changed." Garrett looked to him, waiting for him to continue, "I discovered what I was missing by constantly running."

Jasper turned to Garrett, wanting him to understand, "The freedom of being a nomad is only sweet until you know what you are missing. Once you discover what you are missing, it is impossible to forget about it. You can run for years but the freedom you once felt will only taste bitter because you know what you left behind."

"Did you try running?" Garrett asked.

Jasper cocked a southern smile, "I wasn't going to miss out on what she had to offer."

_Alice_, Garrett smiled at the psychic's name, _why does it always come back to her?_

"The question is, are you?" Jasper looked up through his dark lashes.

Garrett sighed, his expiration brushing aside his messy bangs, "Rules, expectations, disappointment when you trip up, surly that is worse than leaving someone behind. I could never give up my freedom." He thought about the comfortable home the coven shared together, the companionship and the protection they offered.

_To have a place to come home too, _Garrett thought, smiling at the idea. The thought hadn't really crossed his mind before.

The last place he had called home he had watched with immortal eyes as it decayed and became nothing to the next generation. Garrett remembered trying to come home once he had been changed but he couldn't, not when he was still so unstable around blood; he refused to chance the safety of those he loved.

He watched at a distance as his mother passed away, never giving up hope that he would return home. His sisters grew up to have families of their own, continuing the legacy before their time came to pass on.

Jasper smiled as he felt the contemplation rolling off him, a strange acceptance taking hold of the nomad.

"It is the easiest thing to let go off, when you know what you will be missing if you leave." Jasper replied honestly. Garrett nodded, considering his words.

Jasper smirked, leaning back to watch the sun started to rise. It painted the valley a citrine orange, "You know, you are even starting to grow on Rosalie. Her resistance to you isn't as strong anymore after hearing what you did for the woman in Portland. So even the little princess will miss you if you go."

Garrett smiled, sitting up and brushing the snow out of his hair as he thought of the selfish beauty, "I can't say the same."

"We should probably be heading back." Jasper replied, settling into the snow and not wanting to leave the picturesque scene before them. Garrett followed suite, knowing that even if they were immortal they would never see the same sunrise twice.

"Jasper?" Garrett asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"No, I'm not sharing my wife." The Major jested.

Garrett's eyes grew, the best a vampire could do to blush. Jasper just burst out laughing and nodded for him to ask his question.

"Well, I was wondering if it is possible for Bella's gift to develop when she is still human?" Garrett asked, pushing aside Jasper's comment.

Jasper thought about the question, "That is why Aro chose Alec and Jane, as well as a few of his other guards. Alice says she had an almost six sense about things before she was changed as well. So, I don't see why Bella's gift couldn't be developing already. Why is it you ask?"

The nomad shrugged, "Just…I don't know, the more time I spend around her the more I seem to…remember." He finished, his voice timid. Embarrassment seized him and it only grew worse when he remembered the empath could feel everything around him.

Jasper listened, trying to find the right words, "Garrett, I'm not sure you need me to tell you of the bond I feel between Bella and yourself. When you two are together it is almost impossible to feel anything else. It wouldn't surprise me if the ties you share are bringing out her gift; we guess that she might be a shield but who knows? She might have a power that affects ones thoughts or memories."

Uneasy by his suggestion, Garrett jumped up and straightened his cloths, "I need to change out of these. I refuse to spar in a suit."

Smirking, Jasper stood up as well, "Like just then, when I mentioned Bella, a wave of curiosity, protection, and admiration rolled off of you and it made you nervous. She has made quite a strong impression on you indeed." His topaz eyes flitted back to the snow angels that were just a memory now, "I think this bond you share might be bringing out her gift, whatever it may be. I'd be interested to know what Marcus sees when he looks at you two."

"Which is why we need to discover what this newborn is after so that doesn't happen, we don't need the Volturi intervening when Bella is still human." Garrett reminded sharply, "Besides, there is nothing tying me to Isabella, except my loyalty to Carlisle." Even as he lied, he knew it wasn't convincing. Jasper rose a brow and Garrett gave a warning growl, letting him know not to press it.

"You might think you are doing the right thing, by promising Edward you will leave, but you aren't. Not only are you hurting Carlisle by your promise, but you are hurting her." Jasper straightened his jacket, knowing Alice wouldn't be happy he had ruined it by being in the snow all night, "By not giving her a chance to choose, you are no better than Edward. I'm going to pick Isabella up in a few hours, practice is at nine, don't be late or she will give you an earful." And with that the Major took off back to home, giving the Patriot time to think.

Garrett smirked at his last comment and started off at a slower pace, having found a new respect for Jasper Hale.

XxX

Bella woke up with a smile as she stretched, knowing she hadn't slept that well in months. She showered and changed with a sweet melody planning through her head, making her chipper than usual. Whether it was because of her freedom of high school or a night well spent with great friends, she wasn't sure. But one thing she was certain of; she couldn't wait to see Garrett again and the thought not only made her blush but her heart race uncontrollably.

Bella was nervous at the thought of getting too attached to the nomad vampire, knowing she couldn't handle being left behind by another immortal.

But at the same time she couldn't help the excitement that captured her when she thought of those molten amber eyes and how stunning they looked when they were silver. It wasn't that he dazzled her like Edward, Garrett actually took steps to make sure he didn't, but he seemed to be all she could think of even apart from his immortal allure.

It was wrong, Bella knew that, but she couldn't help comparing the two.

Garrett treated her like a woman who could stand on her own, but at the same time she knew he was there to catch her if she stumbled. When she was with him it felt like the perfect balance, she didn't see her human imperfections when she stood next to him and he didn't try to shield her from the horrors of the world. The best part was that he didn't use his allure to manipulate her, like Edward did.

She didn't feel like she had to change to be good enough for him either, she could just be herself and that was enough for the nomad. Garrett made her feel strong just as she was and like she didn't need to be a vampire to be empowered. He reminded her that she could stand up for herself even now as her heart still beat.

He didn't keep her locked away for her own protection, he helped push the tall trees aside and pull out the weeds so she could flourish in the sunlight on her own.

Garrett was helping her to be her own person and that was something no one had ever done for her; the appreciation radiated from her and made her giddy.

Bella smiled as she skipped, for once, gracefully down the stairs. If she didn't know better she would think she was falling in love…

_He is just a really good friend, nothing more, _she told herself, suppressing the idea as she fixed something for breakfast. Even as she thought it, a piece of her heart questioned whether she was being honest or not.

Her light, airy demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Charlie and he took note, knowing he really had found a Cullen boy he could trust to look after his daughter.

The door rang and she quickly kissed her father on the head before rushing to the door, "I'm going hiking with the Cullens today." Bella threw over her shoulder. Charlie followed, curious who was coming to collect his daughter this time and silently hoping it would be the silver-eyed boy from the night before.

Bella's heart raced as she pulled on Garrett's suit coat, enjoying the comforting smell it offered her, "Just a minute!" She called, slipping into her boots.

Excitement built within her until she thought her heart would explode. She pulled open the door, stumbling as she hurried, a large smile on her face.

Jasper stood at attention with his hands behind his back, a playful grin on his face when her smile fell.

"Oh, hello Jasper." She greeted halfheartedly, her shoulders dropping.

"Expecting someone else Bella?" Jasper asked cheekily, his eyes flitting over her wardrobe choice. She wanted to reply but thought better of it.

"Good morning, Jasper." Charlie greeted with a nod, resting his hand on Bella shoulders.

"Hello Charlie." Jasper smiled easily, "I'm here to collect Bella for our family hike today."

"Oh…" Charlie nodded looking past the boy to the car. The look didn't go unnoticed by the alert vampire.

Jasper couldn't help but smirk, seeing that both the Swans seemed to prefer another Cullen over the Hale, "Garrett stayed with Carlisle to help get our gear ready, they are going to meet us on the trail head." He explained.

Charlie beamed, "So Carlisle's nephew will be joining you?" Charlie quickly looked to his blushing daughter.

Jasper gave a firm nod as he smiled back, "Yes, sir. Garrett is quiet an outdoorsman, he's a great hunter." Bella coughed to cover her chortle.

"How long will he be staying with you?" Charlie inquired, going into his investigator mode. Bella sighed and tried to move towards the door to stop the interrogation.

"Garrett will be with us through the summer and then he will be heading back to school." Jasper replied easily.

Charlie rose a brow, intrigued, "Oh? Which college does he attend?"

"The University of Washington, he is pursuing a degree in history." Jasper lied. Bella just looked to him, shaking her head.

"A great school, a great school indeed, and not that far from here." Charlie gave an impressive look to Bella, whose face just got redder as she pushed Jasper out the door.

"We are going Dad, I will be home later." She called, rushing to the car.

"Hey, why don't you all come back here for dinner?" He called before she could escape into the safety of the car, "Sue is coming over later and we have more than enough fish to feed a village."

Jasper leaned on the car door, his eyes laughing at the suggestion of eating cooked fish. Bella's eyes burned into the side of his head, "Maybe another time Charlie, Carlisle and Esme are talking everyone out to celebrate his new promotion at work. Thank you though!" He called, hopping into the driver's seat and pulling out of the driveway as Charlie waved, a very satisfied smile on his face.

"You are evil." Bella seethed, slumping back in the seat with her arms crossed.

Jasper rose an amused brow, "And you are angry."

"I don't think you have to be an empath to figure _that _out." Bella sighed, sitting up and letting her anger diffuse. It was Jasper after all and, like Alice, Bella never could find it in herself to stay mad at him.

Jasper just smiled, letting his foot press to the floor as they sped up the mountain, "Can I ask why you are wearing a sports jacket?"

Bella blushed, her blood warming her entire face, "I—I always forget to return things so I…well, I figured if I wore it I would remember it."

"Did you think about what you would wear to keep warm _after _you returned it?" Jasper asked, clearly amused as he got her face to flush even more.

"I—I have a long sleeve shirt on." Bella defended weakly.

"Yes, with the Union Jack on it. Do you really think that is any better?" Jasper asked, pulling in to park the car, "I'm not sure Garrett will find any humor in it but the rest of us will get a kick out of his reaction."

Bella looked down at her black shirt where the UK flag was printed boldly; the blue, red, and white making a loud statement. Jasper appeared at her door and opened it for her.

"Why does he hate England so much?" Bella huffed, wrinkling her nose. She stepped out and held her arm out so she was ready when Jasper picked her up.

Jasper looked to the girl in his arms, "You do realize he was there for the Revolutionary War, right? Britain verses America and all that, vampires can hold grudges for quite a long time." The Major chuckled, "He can't stand the color red and, rumor has it, he even tried to bite one of the Beetles. I also caught him burning Rosalie's copies of Harry Potter one year; she still hasn't forgive him for that." Bella swallowed hard, shifting the jacket so her shirt image was covered.

"Oh, because that will work so well after you take the jacket off. Because that is why you brought it, right? To return it?" Jasper mused, his eyes twinkling playfully. Bella wacked his shoulder and instantly regretted it as a bruise started to form on the back of her knuckles, "I will not be held accountable if you hurt yourself."

Bella looked up to him, her soft brown eyes innocent, "You wouldn't hurt me, Jasper. I know you wouldn't."

Jasper tensed, the memories of the previous September hitting him like a freight train along with Edward's cruel words. The forgiveness he felt coming from Bella pushed the demons back.

"Jasper, you know I don't blame you, right?" Bella whispered, her soft voice echoing off the expanse of his thoughts.

"You are an empath, how can anyone blame you for how you reacted? You feel everyone's thirst 24/7, with no chance of escape. I don't know how you can stand it – especially not when everyone is so tempted by my raw blood." Bella sighed, resting her head against his chest.

"We still shouldn't have left." He decided, starting out of the garage. His thoughts remembered the hate he had for himself after they were forced to leave, how it felt like everyone looked down on him for what he did. Alice tried to talk him out of it but he couldn't help it; he was disgusted with himself for what he did.

"We all make mistakes." She smiled, her eyes looking up to his face, "And I forgive you." A weight lifted from the vampire's shoulders and new air filled his lungs as he accepted the light she offered him.

"Thank you very much, Isabella." He looked down to her, giving a bright smile and taking in her freely given forgiveness.

She wrinkled her nose, "If you get to call me Isabella, I get to call you…" Bella pondered the names she had heard in reference to the Major, "Whitlock."

Jasper rose a curious brow, "You are going to nickname me my actual name?"

Bella smiled like a school girl and nodded excitedly, "Just like how you call me Isabella."

"Works for me." Jasper shrugged, taking off at a steady run, "I've always preferred my actual name, Rosalie just refuses to go by anything accept Hale."

"It is very nice of you to do that for her." Bella replied as he slowed to a stop in the field, "You are a very selfless, caring person. I'm very lucky to know you." Jasper stood taller at the praise and radiated joy.

"So, it looks like our coach is here now, ready to get started?" Emmett joked, his smile cocky as he rubbed his hands together.

Jasper set Bella down carefully and looked around, "Where is Garrett?" Edward shrugged, making his way to stand by Bella. His eyes narrowed when he caught the scent from her jacket.

Bella looked around, her teeth worrying her lower lip. All of a sudden the Patriot appeared, a smirk on his face, "Ask and you shall receive." Garrett didn't look at Bella, keeping his thoughts on different strategies he wanted to share with the Pack.

"Let's get started." Jasper smiled, starting into a lecture on how to take the offense against crazed newborns.

Edward shifted so he was in front of Bella, "Will you please take that jacket off?" Bella looked up to him, confusion written your brow. He huffed, not wanting to explain himself, "It's _his._" He flited his eyes to Garrett, "Please, can you just…take it off."

Bella followed his line of sight and narrowed her eyes, remembering the crass name Edward had called her friend months ago. Though time had dulled her memory, her anger was fresh.

"Bella." Edward turned his back to the lecture and focused his eyes only on her, "Relationships are about compromise." He took her hands and gave a winning smile, "Please, just this one time? I've done so much for you."

Bella broke the eye contact, refusing to be manipulated, "Edward, it's just a jacket."

"Bella," He cupped her face and slowly drew it up to his, "It's really important to me and it is so insignificant."

Bella looked up sharply, knowing it wasn't just something _insignificant _like he said, "You're right, it's_ just_ a jacket. So don't let it bother you so much." She said, her firm tone catching him off guard. Bella had never been able to turn down his charm before.

"Well, can we…can we go somewhere and talk?" Edward asked cautiously, testing the water. His eyes nervously looked around as a few of his coven turned to look at them.

"We can talk afterwards, but right now Jasper is trying to hold practice." She replied, nodding towards the Major.

Edward huffed and gave a roll of his beautiful eyes, "I don't need the practice and what use would it even be to you? You won't need to fight newborns."

"Someday I might." Bella's voice was quiet but strong; she wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. Some of the Pack looked to one another, questioning what she meant. Sam and Jacob just glared at the coven.

Edwards eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to retort but someone beat him too it.

"Isabella has a right to know our plans and it is a good time to teach her how to fight. You can't protect her forever." Garrett stepped up, his back straight and his shoulders calm as he spoke.

Jasper nodded, "Garrett is right." Bella looked between them, giving an easy smile and a sigh of relief. Garrett gave her a quick nod and they both understood the meaning; he would stand by her no matter what, just like she had for him.

"Bella, move next to Alice and she will give you a play-by-play." Jasper instructed, turning back to both groups, "Who wants to be up for a spar?"

"I'll have a go." Garrett stepped up, pulling of his old brown jacket and tossing it on a trunk close by. Bella watched as the morning sun caught his exposed forearms. His shaggy hair, which usually kept his skin hidden from the sun, he brushed back as he made his way forward.

Where Edward shone like brilliantly cut diamonds, Garrett looked like shattered glass. He was imperfect, but the fractures were what made him beautiful. She was reminded of the stain glass windows she saw ever Christmas when Renee would take her to church; his skin told the story of a rough life but the brilliance of it spoke of the silver lining he had found.

Even the others, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie, seemed to be mesmerized by the different look his skin gave off. For perfect immortals, their gapping eyes were amusing to their mates; rarely were they ever entranced by an ungifted vampire.

Edward narrowed his eyes at the females around him and stepped forward, "I'll spar."

"Edward." Carlisle cautioned, looking to Jasper to put a stop to it.

Before the Major could, Garrett stepped up, "I'm up for the challenge." Jasper studied him and gave a short nod, feeling the calm he gave off and knowing he could step in if anything to serious broke out. Jacob stepped up, watching the pair and poised to intervene if anything went south.

Esme looked nervously between her mate and her sons, "Edward, I—"

Garrett hadn't let his eyes leave Edward's face, making sure he knew he wasn't going to back down, "It will be alright Esme, sparring is a good outlet for built up frustration."

Edward smirked and stepped up, pulling off his own jacket and readying himself. His frustration grew when the females weren't as amazed by the perfections he offered.

"Alright, face off." Jasper directed. They did as they were told; Edward's eyes smug and Garrett's calculating. Garrett had years of strategies on the young Cullen and he wasn't going to go easy on him; he wouldn't give into the adolescent's ego and let him win to make him feel like a man. If Edward was going to win, he would have to earn it, and Garrett knew how to keep his thoughts always turning to confuse the gifted seventeen year old.

Jasper looked between both parties and then called for them to begin. Garrett held back, waiting for Edward to show his weak point as he kept his thoughts on the Greek alphabet. Edward grew frustrated, not able to cheat his way into winning, and came at him; letting his youthful passion get to him. Garrett dodged the block easily and the two went head on.

Bella's human eyes grew dizzy trying to follow their moments, and Alice tried to explain what was going on as quickly as she could. When Bella thought she couldn't watch the undefinable blurs anymore, the two vampires appeared; Garrett pinning Edward triumphantly. Edward gnashed his teeth, unable to move.

Jasper clapped, clearly impressed, "Very well done, Garrett." He turned to the Pack and the coven, "He didn't expose any opening for Edward to attack and he was quick and concise. His strategy was to wait and see which weaknesses his enemy showed. Now, if we are facing more than one newborn then you will need to focus on more than one target at a time. This is why we have to trust that we have each other's back. Now, I'd like to have one of the wolves step forward and…" He looked back to his coven as one of the young wolves stepped forward, "Emmett how about you team up with Seth here. Carlisle, will you and Esme play the newborns?"

Garrett offered Edward a hand up, which he harshly pushed away with a snarl, "I don't need your help." Edward seethed.

"You need to keep your head about you. Isabella couldn't live with herself if you got hurt." Garrett whispered so no one else would hear him. Edward just glared and made his way back to Bella and Alice.

Garrett watched as Edward wrapped an arm around Bella before returning to the line and watching Emmett and Seth take on Carlisle and Esme. Garrett stood with his arms crossed for the rest of the practice, giving Jasper his full attention as he took in everything he had to say.

A couple hours later, Jasper turned to everyone, "That is all for today. You all did amazingly and no newborn will stand a chance." The Pack broke off and disappeared into the woods, but Seth and Jacob came back in human form.

Seth was a bundle of smiles with a bounce to his step that could rival Alice's. Garrett couldn't help but smile and shake his head when he saw the young wolf; the boy just didn't know the meaning of mortal enemies.

"We are going to go to a movie in Port Angeles tonight, Em and Brady are coming. Would any of you like to come?" Seth asked, his excitement making his body shake. Jacob put a hand on his shoulder to calm him, giving a half smile of his own.

"I'm game!" Emmett called, receiving a glare from Rosalie.

"I thought we were going to hunt up in the mountains tonight." Rosalie said through clenched teeth. Even when she was mad, and just as selfish as could be, she was still beautiful and Emmett melted at her voice.

Jasper swung an arm around Alice, who looked up to him for an answer, "We're in."

"I'm up for it." Bella smiled, "It would be nice to get out for a while. Do you think I could invite two of my friend's from school?" Jacob's smile brightened even more and he nodded.

Edward looked sharply to her, "I thought we were going to talk tonight."

She sighed, brushing back her veiling hair, "I don't think it will take the next 6 hours for us to _talk_. What time is the movie Jake?" Jasper couldn't help the small smirk; Bella really was coming into her own.

"Seven." He replied, turning back as he heard a howl from the woods, "We have patrol soon so we better get going, you want me to pick you guys up?" Jacob called, starting back to the forest line.

"Sure! I've always wanted to see how fast wolves drive!" Alice called playfully. Surprisingly, Jacob smiled back before turning to the woods, Seth on his tail.

Edward turned to Bella, cutting her off from the rest of the coven, "Can we talk now?"

"Can we go back to the house first? I want to get something to eat and call Angela about tonight." Bella replied, her heart racing. The last thing she wanted to do right now was talk. Especially since she knew that their conversation would most likely end with even more tension growing between them.

"Do you want me to carry you?" He offered, his eyes pleading with her to let him.

She sighed, looking off to the forest, "How far are we?"

"Just a mile and a half." Edward hurried to answer, hoping it would be in his favor.

"I think I will walk. I need to start carrying my own weight, after all." Bella's soft eyes twinkled and none of the vampires missed the smirk on the nomad's face. She tightened the jacket around her and boldly started off.

"Our little Bell is growing up." Emmett gave a mock snuff and there was a cracking sound as Edward told him to shut up. Rose growled and the two took off for the mountains without another word.

"We can't just let her go on her own." Esme worried, looking around the group. Alice took in a sharp breath; the future seizing her thoughts and pushing her eyes to events not come to pass. Jasper looked to the coven, letting them know he couldn't leave Alice just yet.

"Edward and I are going to talk. Would you and Garrett accompany her back to the house?" Carlisle said over Edward's growl.

Esme nodded and took off to catch up with the slow mortal. Garrett looked to Edward, _You need to calm down and find a level of respect for her if you wish to keep her heart. It's easy to obtain her infatuation, but much harder to keep her love. _

Edward looked at Garrett with narrowed eyes as he left.

"It's refreshing to walk at a human pace for once." Esme smiled gently, her eyes looking around and taking in everything.

Bella sighed, "Not if that's all you are capable of. I would give anything to have your speed."

"You will soon." Garrett smiled, looking at her from the corner of his eye, "Don't rush the future, enjoy the present."

The mortal shook her head but let the smile pull at her lips. As they walked, she grew warm and pulled off her jacket not wanting to overheat.

Garrett looked to her with a wrinkled brow, "Did Edward put you up to that?"

Bella came to a sudden stop, caught off guard. Esme, who had gone on ahead, looked back and smiled when she saw the flag.

Garrett stood with his hands in his pockets and nodded to her shirt. The instant she looked down, she blushed.

"Well…" Bella looked down, trying not to meet his eye, "I—I just like…British culture." She finished lamely.

Garrett shrugged, finding comfort in the sound of her heart, and sighed, "I guess...I guess I could get used to it. 230 years is way to long to hold a grudge anyway, especially seeing as we won." Esme looked to him, shocked. Bella just smiled.

A rushing of wind sounded and Alice and Jasper appeared, "It's Victoria. She…she's creating a newborn army." Alice hurried to say, looking to each of them in turn, "She is going to attack in a month's time. She knows about my gift, that's why she kept her thoughts elsewhere in case I looked into her future but she slipped and I caught it."

"What—what do w-we do?" Bella looked around, her eyes sad. It wasn't supposed to be this way; they should have changed her right after graduation and then none of them would have to risk their lives for her sake. They would have been long gone, leaving Forks behind and her Dad safe. Now everyone was in danger; Charlie, Sue, the wolves and the Cullens.

She shuttered at the thought of losing any one of them.

Garrett stepped up, his stance of a soldier preparing for war. Bella took comfort in his boldness, "We fight. Call Carlisle, we need meet with the Pack tomorrow and plan what our attack will be. Suggest that they go hunting as well, their eyes were getting dark." He ordered protectively, flitting his eyes to Bella, and Esme rushed to do as she was told, "Alice, keep track of the future. Jasper, try to catch up with Emmett and Rose to let them know what we know." The pair rushed to do their duty.

Bella turned around, trying to figure out what everyone was doing, and ended up looking up to Garrett, "What about me?"

"You need to be with either a vampire or wolf at all times since they are hunting you." His eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area, "We need to get you out of here." Garrett offered her his hand, asking permission to carry her. She gave in and he took off, Esme following with her eyes looking out for any potential threats.

In seconds, they were back to the house. Garrett put Bella down and started inside to secure the area. Esme came up and wrapped her arm around Bella, trying to comfort her.

"Why don't you call Angela to solidify your plans for tonight?" Esme offered.

Bella looked to her with shocked eyes, "But…but Garrett said they are hunting me. I—I can't put her or Seth or Brady or Jake in that sort of danger."

"Bella," Esme stopped and took her by the shoulders, "you won't always have this time with Angela. And with Jasper and the boys there, Angela and Ben will be safer then if they are on their own."

Bella worried her lower lip, trying not to cry at the thought, "But—"

"But nothing." Esme soothed her hair back, smiling, "Garrett, Jasper and Alice will go with you while we hold the fort down here. And I think you are underestimating the boys; Seth and Jacob are skilled fighters. We will look after Charlie while you are away." She pressed her cool lips to the girl's forehead, "Why don't you go watch a movie? I will make you something to eat."

Knowing she wouldn't get a chance to disagree, Bella nodded and headed inside once Garrett appeared to let them know the house was safe. After she called Angela, she fell into a crisscross as she sorted through the hundreds of DVDs they had.

Garrett stood protectively by the door, keeping his eyes on the forest line out the window and his ears listening for the hint of any sound.

Bella reached for one movie, holding it in her hands with a smirk as she tried to distract herself, "Garrett, have you ever seen _The Patriot_?" The vampire looked up sharply, not wanting to think of human frivolity at such a time as this and curtly shook his head.

She held it up, her eyes expectant, "Will you watch it with me?" His crossed arms relaxed, seeing her light dull in sadness because of his harsh response. His sigh made her brighten and she hurried to turn the T.V. on.

Garrett made his way stiffly to the couch, his back ridged as he awaited an attack from any direction, "What is it about?" He asked, his eyes quickly reading the back of the case before looking back to the window.

"The Revolutionary War." Bella smiled cheekily, reaching for one of the folded blankets and curling up on one side of the couch.

"Oh…" Garrett narrowed his eyes at the T.V. He hated the creative liberty directors took with historical events. Making audiences believe all that historical fiction they pushed as fact made him want to drain every single one of them, knowing it would be a favor to humankind. To think they had the audacity to make a mockery of what his people did, it was disgusting.

Bella smiled, her light casting away any shadow in the room, "It will be fun, you can tell me what they got right and wrong." Bella shifted so she sat next to him, her head resting on the velvet back of the couch. As the movie started, Esme brought out lunch for the human and took a seat to watch the movie. Though they had eternity, she had never bothered to watch even a fraction of the movies they had collected over the years. She'd always preferred old fashion ways of entertainment to the new technology.

"Did you ever sacrifice your morals for the greater good?" Bella asked, her eyes enthralled on the movie as she thought about every wrong the men did so that they could be free and create a better life for their families.

Garrett smirked and looked to her, "You mean apart from losing my soul to become a vampire?"

Bella wrinkled her nose, disagreement etched in her face, "So you side with Carlisle's belief."

"You don't?" He asked, intrigued. Caringly, he reached over and pulled up the blanket that had slipped from her shoulder.

"I don't." She crossed her arms in a huff, expecting him to fight back.

Garrett nodded, considering what she said, "Well, that is your opinion to have and my right to respect it, even if I disagree." Bella looked at him, shocked. He smirked, enjoying how much he seemed to be catching her off guard lately.

Bella wanted to push his resolve, to see just how different he was from Edward, "So you're alright with me wanting to be changed, even though it means losing my soul in your opinion?"

Garrett, who had been stretching his arms over the back of the couch, froze, having not thought that far ahead.

"Garrett?" Bella asked softly, her brown eyes looking up to him expectantly.

He relaxed, keeping an easy smile on his face, "If it's what you want, what right do I have to tell you otherwise?"

"Well…" Bella worried her lower lip and whispered, "You are my friend. That gives you a right." Instead of leaving him to trip over his thoughts, she snuggled back in the couch to watch the movie. His thoughts continued to turn as the movie, obviously historical fiction, played.

He had always believed that this life was a damned one; he would never see his mother or father or sisters again. He would never see his friends, from either life, in the next. Garrett had always assumed that he would cease to exist; whether at the end of time or if he returned to ash, his soul was lost forever.

Of course the young human, whose breath was starting to ease in sleep, offered them all a light to fill their soulless hearts but that didn't mean he believed in an afterlife.

_Would she still have that ability if she were changed?,_ Garrett looked to her as she started to fall sideways, her warm face resting against his cool shoulder. He smiled; she would always be his light no matter how dark life would get.

His eyes grew mesmerized on her peaceful face and he brushed back her hair. She shivered at the contact and moved closer. Garrett smiled, "You are too good of a person to lose their soul to this life, but I'm not sure any of us could live without you." Esme walked by the couch, giving his arm a gentle squeeze, before continuing to the front entry to greet Jasper and Alice.

"They will be back soon, hopefully." Jasper informed, his eyes shifting over his mother's shoulder to the pair on the couch. The waves of affection and devotion filled the house as he heard Bella's steady, sleeping heartbeat.

Garrett sat perfectly still with the girl curled up by his side. He didn't even notice when Carlisle and Edward returned, the latter storming to his room to keep himself from destroying the house again.

Finally, as the sun grew lower, the girl stirred.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Garrett replied cheekily, "Or should I say, evening?"

Bella hurried to get up, trying to smooth her ruffled hair, "How long was I out?" She blushed and moved away from Garrett, knowing she had been practically atop him as she slept.

"Most of the day. You've been under a lot of stress though so your body was most likely trying to make up for it while it had the time." Garrett replied, trying to make her feel at ease, "Edward returned and I think he is waiting upstairs to talk." He shifted his eyes to the door, giving her privacy as she fidgeted with her rumbled cloths.

Bella nodded and stood, wrapping the blanket around her to keep warm, "I—I best go talk with him." She yawned and held tight to her necklace.

Garrett gave a comforting closed mouth smile, "Alright, good luck."

She shuffled her feet across the feet and slowly made her way upstairs, knowing she would rather be on a date with Mike Newton than talking to Edward about their future.

Bella carefully opened the door to Edward's room and peered in; he lay on the bed lazily reading _Wuthering Heights_.

"C-can we talk?" She stuttered. Edward set the book aside and sat up, giving a stiff nod. Bella made her way towards the bed but stopped and took a seat on the chair instead. Taking a steadily breath, she let her eyes linger on the floor, "I…I…"

"Did you sleep well?" He asked darkly.

Her narrowed eyes looked up, her frustration overshadowing her guilt, "Yes, I did." Bella stood up and turned to leave but Edward rushed forward and took hold of her arm.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, brushing back his hair, his pleading eyes meet hers, "Can we…can we just go back to how things were?"

Bella ripped her arm away, "That's just it! I don't _want _to go back to how things were!" She huffed and started to pace the room, "I—I don't need you to tell me what I can and can't do anymore. I'm tired of you thinking you can control everything. I am old enough to make my own decisions. You need to trust me." She crossed her arms and looked out the window, her shielded thoughts remembering how Garrett had a strong sense of trust in her decision making.

Edward made his way up to her and gently took hold of her shoulders, "Just give me another chance. I do trust you, Isabella."

She winced at the name and pulled away, "You know I don't like that."

"You let _him _call you that." Edward replied darkly, his hands tightening on her shoulders. She cringed and instantly he released her.

"Yes because he doesn't feel the need to tell me what to do, even in the simplest of things! And if I asked him not to call me by my full name I know he would respect me enough and not push it." She retorted, knowing it was a poor excuse.

Edward stepped in front of her, cutting her off from the last bits of sunlight, "Why do you have to compare me to him?"

Bella looked away, ashamed, "I know it's wrong but…but why can't you just trust me?" She looked up to him, her eyes watering. Edward just shook his head in disappointment.

She shifted the blanket, shuffling from side to side, "I just…I need some time Edward. I'm—I'm not sure what to think right now. I just need time to figure out what I want."

"I will change you, I…I will let you be friends with whoever you want too, I will let him stay, anything." He offered desperately, taking her hands and pulling her to him, "I will do anything to keep you."

It took everything within Bella to pull away, "I just need to think Edward, please, respect my decision." She turned and left without another word, knowing that if she looked back she wouldn't be able to leave.

"Angela and Ben will be here in twenty minutes." Alice informed Bella as she made her way down the stairs, her head covered by the blanket in hope of privacy. Bella casually nodded and continued into the sitting room, her eyes grew worried when she saw the nomad was nowhere to be found.

Jasper looked up from his book, "Garrett went hunting with Carlisle. They will be back soon." Bella nodded halfheartedly and made her way to the couch. Alice bounced over and sat on the arm, lovingly brushing her hair back.

Her human ears were not able to pick up the soft sounds of the vampires returning, or the quiet creak the doorjamb made when Garrett leaned against it.

"Angela and Ben are pulling up; Jacob is about five minutes behind them." Alice informed, rushing up stairs and returning looking perfect. Jasper just smiled and walked over to meet his wife.

"I'll go with you guys." Edward said, walking into the room with Carlisle and Esme close behind.

Alice shook her head, "It's your turn to patrol the Swan house. Charlie is home alone tonight and someone needs to be there in case the newborn comes back. Besides, you've been skipping out on your patrols as it is, we can't do it on our own Edward."

"Why can't Esme—" Edward turned to his mother as Alice shook her head.

"Esme and Carlisle are patrolling the town tonight while Emmett and Rose are hunting. They won't be back till tomorrow morning." Alice explained.

Edward ground his teeth, his fists tightening, "Why can't _he _do it?"

"Garrett is coming to the movies with us tonight." Jasper stepped up, tossing a box of contacts to the Patriot.

"Why?" Edward demanded, his eyes darkening, "He doesn't have any gift."

Esme gasped, "Edward." Carlisle pulled her close, silently leaving them to work things out.

"He is the best fighter out of all of us." Jasper looking straight at the Patriot, "And the wolves have power but they lack tact and practice. Only Garrett and I will be able to get everyone home safe tonight if something goes wrong. You know Bella wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to any of them." He pressed, stepping forward and sending out a wave of calm, "What is more important? Your jealousy or their safety?"

"Fine." Edward stormed out of the house, unable to take the tension any longer.

"I will watch out for Charlie, just enjoy yourself tonight." Esme rested a hand on Bella's worried shoulder before taking off, Carlisle close behind.

"They are here!" Alice called, scurrying towards the door with Jasper in tow. Bella, who had curled back onto the couch in a catatonic state, finally stirred when she heard the doorbell.

Garrett watched as she walked by him in a stupor, her dull eyes unfocused. He hurried to put in the silver contacts and stowed the rest in his pocket.

_This is what she must have been like when they left, _he thought protectively as he followed after her.

Alice stood at the door, her tone bubbly as she talked to Angela and Ben. Garrett stopped on the outskirts of the room, his eyes following Bella as she pulled off the blanket and took the jacket Jasper handed her. As if in a state of hypnosis, she put it on and joined in the conversation.

"Oh, Angela, Ben, this is Garrett. He is Carlisle's nephew." Alice introduced with a wicked smile.

Angela smiled and stepped up to shake his hand again, "We met at the grad party." Ben gave a nod in greeting.

"Garrett here is going to the University of Washington." Alice introduced proudly.

"Oh, that's where we are going." Ben smiled proudly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Garrett forced a smile, "Congratulations, it is a great school." He shot a quick glare to Alice who just smiled from ear to ear.

"Maybe you could show us around, we are moving into the doors at the end of the summer." Ben pulled Angela close, his smile bright as she blushed.

"They don't let unwed couples live together in the dorms." Garrett replied, his hands behind his back as his traditional ideals came forward.

"Well..." Angela gave a sheepish smile to the group and slowly held up her hand, "We will be."

That was enough to shock Bella out of her depressed state and she smiled, squeaking as she rushed forward to envelop her friend in a hug. Garrett relaxed when he saw her free herself from her despair, "That is wonderful! Oh I am so happy, for both of you!" She pulled back and smiled at Ben as she looked at the small ring, admiring the glimmer of the simple silver band and diamond.

"Oh! A summer wedding! You don't have much time to plan, I can help you get things ready and pick out a dress and everything! You can have it here; we know a couple great caterers and florists. Oh, what do you think about August? You won't have to move in until the end of the month so that is plenty of time for a wedding and a honeymoon…" Alice jumped up and down as she clapped. Ben's eyes grew, realizing what he had gotten himself into, and Angela smiled sweetly.

Bella just gave a shake of her head and headed outside when she caught sight of the headlights pulling in, "Saved by the boys." Alice and Jasper followed, Alice chattering about different wedding ideas and Jasper nodding patiently. Angela listened to her vision, caught up in her spellbinding words.

"You guys coming?" Jacob called out of the Rabbit, "I have room for four, Em can take the rest!" Embry waved from his seat as he pulled up in his Explorer. Seth sat in his passenger side smiling like a fool, nothing was wrong with the world in that kid's eyes, and Brady, the youngest wolf, looked out from between the two front seats smiling softly.

"Oh, do you mind if we ride with Alice and Jasper so we can talk some more about wedding ideas?" Angela's delicate eyes looked to Bella, who nodded with a smile.

"You guys go with Jake, Garrett and I can go with Embry, Seth and Brady." Bella looked to Garrett's silver irises, shaking her head so she wouldn't get caught up. Bella pulled open the door and got in, blushing when she brushed Garrett's side trying to get into the seatbelt. Garrett's smile grew, knowing he couldn't be happier than when he was next to her.

"Indestructible vampires are required to wear seatbelts when in my car, Mom's orders." Embry gave a sly smile, showing his easiness around the vampire. Garrett rolled his eyes and returned the grin, complying with the request as Brady watched with wide eyes.

Bella's eyes brightened, seeing her two families getting along so well.

Seth kept up the conversation as they drove to the Port. When they got to the theater, Alice and Angela almost had the entire wedding planned. Garrett stepped up and opened the door for the adolescences, letting his New England traits surface once again.

Bella slid easily into normality when she remembered she was eighteen. She laughed at the idea that a year ago she had been worried about getting older, afraid she would be undesirable to Edward. Now, she couldn't think of anything but enjoying the here and now with her friends like Esme had told her too.

Sighing, she took in a deep breath of the buttery air and listened to the laughter of other groups. Her smile grew as she took a random turn as she walked, getting her friends to laugh along with her. Bella didn't think of yesterday or tomorrow, her thoughts were only for tonight.

"You alright?" Garrett asked, his eyes looking at each face as he stayed on alert.

Bella nodded, her eyes wandering to each face around her as they chatted easily, "Yeah, I'm just enjoying life." Her brown eyes lingered on his edged face, "What about you? You seem…tense."

Garrett looked to each of the pairs in their group, memorizing where they were standing; Seth and Embry were pushing each other back and forth as Jasper walked arm in arm with Alice, who was chattering pleasantly with Angela while Ben lovingly held onto her hand. Jacob had Brady in a headlock, jokingly showing him who the Alpha was.

"I just don't want to be caught off guard." Garrett replied, turning his head to look behind the group.

Bella rolled her eyes, growing tired of his protective nature, "Can you act 23 for once?"

Garrett turned sharply to her, "I'm here to protect you."

"You are here to be my friend and have a good time." She corrected, taking hold of his hand and tried to pull him to a stop as the others continued on.

The shock of the contact caught him off guard and he hurried to pull his hand away. The burn of rejection in her eyes numbed the nomad.

"Isabella, I didn't—" Garrett reached out for her but she turned in on herself.

Before he got a chance to correct her hurt, Seth poked his head around the door, "You two coming?" Garrett sighed; why was it the wolf always had a way of interrupting at the most inopportune moments?

Bella forced a smile, "We better get going. Don't want to miss any credits for up and coming films." She easily moved around him and continued on. They took their seats on the end of the row just as the lights dimmed.

Garrett kept his thoughts split between observation of his surroundings and the uneven heartbeat of the girl next to him. The movie was like most shallow plots; something goes wrong and the main protagonist has to go on an adventure to fix it with a fluffy romance on the side.

The vampire couldn't have been happier when the credits rolled and the lights turned on. As they walked out, Angela hung back and captured Bella's arm. Garrett, knowing she was hinting at him to leave, took longer strides to catch up to Jasper and Brady who were talking about some video game.

"He dotes on you." Angela whispered, a hint of a giggle to her voice. Garrett couldn't help but smile as he pretended not to eavesdrop.

He could hear Bella's heart race, "He's just really old fashion."

"I don't mean to be nosy but…you know there have been rumors going around…" Angela said softly, her voice timid, "A-are you and Edward broken up? And is…is it because of him?" That caught the nomad's attention and he patiently waited Bella's answer. He had left to hunt when she had gone upstairs so he wouldn't listen in on their conversation earlier so he had no idea what was said between them.

Bella sighed, brushing back her hair and letting the distance grow between them and the group. Unlike Angela, she knew that all of them except Ben could hear every word they said, "We're…taking a break. He—he wants to go to Brown and I'm not sure I want to." She spit out the lie with ease, trying to keep her story straight.

Angela let her eyes wander to the auburn head of the tall Patriot, "So…how does Mr. UW play into it then? Is he why you want to stay close to home?" She asked sheepishly.

"Who? Garrett?" Bella blushed a vibrant red, "H-he is just a good friend."

Angela shook her head, "It's not my place but…it feels more than that." Bella let her hair veil her face, not wanting her friend to see the all-telling blush, "I just mean…he really does look out for you. He always steps up to hold the door for you, he sat next to you. You're even wearing the jacket he wore last night." Angela nodded to the black jacket and Bella blushed, "Really though, just seeing the way he looks at you…"

"How is that?" Bella asked curiously.

Angela shrugged, nervously scuffling her feet, "Just like he wants to give you the world; he'd do anything to make you happy. But…I don't know."

"Edward does that." Bella replied weakly, her hands digging into her pockets, "At least, I think he does…" It was so quiet the girl next to her barley caught it, even though it was like a shout to the immortals. Bella's thoughts turned, finally getting something to think about when it came to Edward and hers relationship.

"I'm not trying to tell you what to think Bella but it's just, as your friend, I've never seen you more relaxed and easy going. Whenever you are around Edward you are so stiff and subdued, as if you need to be on your best behavior, but around _him_," Angela nodded to the nomad, "you just seem a lot more easy going. You seem happy and content for once."

The cool summer air met then head on when they pressed outside. Bella took in a deep breath, trying to settle her thoughts.

"What do you think I should do?" Bella beseeched, for once wanting someone to tell her what to do.

Angela stopped and looked to her honestly, "I can't tell you that, Bella. I can just give you my honest opinion."

"And what is that?" Her voice was desperate now, her heart racing as she tried to sort through her torrent of thoughts. She didn't care who was listening, she just needed to know what the right thing to do was.

"I think I see a guy who is absolutely head over heels for you, but not like the other guys at school were, or even Edward. He doesn't _lust_ after you, he _cares_ for you. I see a guy who is willing to lay his life down for you just as you are and who wants to help you be the best you you can possibly be, not change you to fit his lifestyle. Personally, I'm not sure what more one could ask for in a guy." Angela concluded as they moved towards the parked cars. Garrett leaned against the Rabbit ignoring the curious looks the Major and wolves were giving him.

Before they met up with the group, Bella turned to her friend, "Thank you, Ang, for being honest."

"Of course." The girl beamed, "What are friend's for?" They hugged and Angela pulled back, "Besides, you can repay me by being a bridesmaid."

Alice skipped over then before Bella could decline, "We were thinking about doing a light purple and silver color for the wedding so the dresses won't be too horrendous. Something that flows without sleeves maybe, it will look good on everyone!"

"I see you fell into the clutches of Alice Cullen." Bella sighed, rolling her eyes, "I will warn you, that is very, very dangerous territory to tread. She will have you in heels taller than the Space Needle and a dress that you will sell your soul for." The trio broke out into laughter as the boys called them over.

They piled into the cars and started home, Jasper and Ben got pushed into the Explorer with the wolves while Bella and Garrett joined Jacob and the girls. The boys sat in the front, begrudgingly putting up with the wedding talk that all three were enjoying.

"Girls." Jacob growled. Garrett nodded, finding common ground with the wolf.

Garrett let his eyes wander to the mirror, enjoying the light that shone from Bella as she chatted with her friends. He sighed, resting his head on the ratty head seat.

_Nothing is more beautiful than seeing you smile, _he thought pretending to drift off to sleep and listening to her soft heartbeat, _I will do anything to keep that light within you shinning._

XxX


	6. Two Accidental Kisses

XxX

Charlie sat at the table, his eyes lingering on his daughter as he drank his coffee, "So…how did the hike go?"

Bella poked at the eggs on her plate and shrugged, her thoughts lost on a certain pair of silver eyes, "It was alright. We went out for a movie afterwards with some friends."

"I thought Carlisle and Esme were taking you out to celebrate his promotion?" Charlie asked, turning to his newspaper.

Bella chocked on her orange juice, "Y-yes, well, what I mean is that the hike and lunch was to celebrate his promotion and then later we went out with Jake and some of his friends to a movie. Angela and Ben came too; did you know they got engaged?" She rushed to add, trying to turn the attention from herself.

Charlie looked over his paper, "They aren't any older than you. Aren't much older than Renee and I were…" He sighed, brushing his greying hair back.

"Yeah, but they are in love. Isn't that what counts?" Bella asked, curious what he would say.

Her father shrugged, "To some. Others prefer stability and companionship." Bella smiled softly, thinking of Sue Clearwater, "Infatuation only gets you so far in life, Bells. But a man who stands beside you through thick and thin, one who is your friend first and lets you think for yourself – one who doesn't stop pushing you to follow your dreams – and who makes you feel like the only woman in the world…now that is a man who truly loves you and is worth keeping." He kissed the top of her head as she sat entranced by his simple words, "I better get going."

"Dad?" Bella called, her heart pounding as she hurried to get up, "Would it be alright if I sleep over at Alice's tonight?"

Charlie shrugged on his jacket and secured his gun, "I'm assuming the boys are going out of town?"

Her face flushed, "Edward and Carlisle are, yes. I think Emmett and Jasper are going camping with them as well." She lied, knowing they would be patrolling the area tonight.

_It's not a total lie, they won't _be _in the house, _she thought, trying to keep her poker face.

Charlie's brown eyes fluttered up to meet hers, his hand pausing as he secured his belt, "Does the one not going's name happen to rhyme with Merit Sullen?" Her reddening ears answered his question and Charlie smiled pleasantly as he fixed his uniform in the hall mirror, "I do like that boy but I don't want any hanky panky going on. You might be 18 but you are still my little girl."

"Dad," Bella rolled her eyes, trying to quench her blush, "there is nothing going on between me and Garrett. And, even if there was, he is too much of a gentleman for any of...that." She gave into the blush, "You're going to be late." Bella pushed, tossing him his hat.

"And that is why I like that boy!" Charlie just chuckled as he dropped the door closed behind him.

Bella shook her head and headed upstairs to get ready for the day. At first she couldn't decide what to wear, but once she had decided on a shirt she felt like the braid she wore didn't go with it so she pulled it out only to realize if she wore her hair down it would look better with a touch of makeup that didn't go with the plain shirt she wore. It was a nasty cycle that only stopped when she heard the rock on her window.

Bella unlocked the latch and stepped back as Jacob hopped up.

"I figured I might snag something to eat before swapping places with Jared." He smiled, his bright white teeth making his russet skin glow.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully and started down stairs, "What kind of sandwich do you want?" She headed straight to the fridge, thankful she had gone shopping a few days ago.

"Anything." Jacob leaned across the island, "Last night was fun, we should do it again sometime soon. The movie was pretty good."

Bella smiled, hurrying to throw the sandwich together, "It was alright." She thought about the romantic triangle in it and cringed; the last thing she needed was her escape from reality reminding her of her real life.

"Yeah, too much kissing for me and not enough POW!" Jacob punched the air, getting Bella to laugh.

"Here you go Superman." She smiled, pushing the plate towards the wolf and starting the next sandwich. Jacob never ceased to make her feel safe and at ease; he really was her sun.

"Yow welly do wake te mest sanmwiches." Jacob mumbled through mouthfuls as he swallowed. Bella's sweet laughter rung throughout the house and Jacob swung his way around the post, "I love making you laugh." He sighed, reaching up and brushing back a loose tress. His sweet breath caught her up and she got lost in his eyes.

Bella shuttered at the caress, looking up through her dark lashes at his young face, "Jacob." She breathed, trying to move away.

Jacob leaned forward, his lips hover above hers as he held fast to her wrist, "I love you, Bella, you know that. I only want to make you happy." His naïve lips crashed on hers and it took everything Bella's weak arms had to push away from the strong wolf.

Before she knew what she had done, her hand had fisted and collided with his unmovable chin. Pain seared within her hand and she crumbled, cradling her broken hand.

"Oh gosh Bella, I'm sorry! I—" Jacob fussed, not know what to do.

Bella looked up with narrowed eyes, her lips pursed, "Can you drive me to the hospital?" Jacob helped her up and they started for the door. Bella pushed away from him once she had her balance and kept her glare in place, trying to think of anything but the burning pain.

"Bella, I—" Jacob shook as he got into the driver's seat, his eyes darting around nervously.

Her eyes darkened, "Just drive." He sped off without another word.

Awkwardly, Bella forced the door open on her own when they reached the hospital. Jacob followed, apologizing, as she made her way to sign in. Of course, Carlisle rushed to her the instant she was inside the door and tended to her hand right away.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a werewolf? And, if you do, to tuck your thumb?" He joked, carefully wrapping her hand, "It's not broken but you bruised the bone nicely. It's going to hurt for a while." Bella just huffed, blowing her hair from her boiling eyes. She couldn't remember a time when she was more furious with Jake. Everyone was just starting to get along, why did he have to go and kiss her?

"Don't you ever touch her again!" A snarl came from the hall. Carlisle sighed in frustration as he focused on her hand.

Bella turned to the doctor, panic filling her veins, "Is that Edward?"

"Alice saw a vision of you getting hurt and she called to let me know you were coming in. I'm guessing we were overheard about how you hurt your hand." He explained gently. Once the bandaged was tucked in place, Bella hopped off the table and took off towards the door.

She made it just in time to see Edward holding fast to Jacob's shirt, pushing him against the wall and making an imprint of the wolf in the painted drywall, "You will never kiss her again. She. Is. Mine."

"And what is she wants me too?" Jacob snarled back, his eyes narrowed deadly. Bella was sure he would phase right there, "She isn't a puppet you can control. She has feelings of her own."

"Edward!" Bella rushed forward and tried with all her might to separate to the two to no avail, "Edward let him go!"

"Edward." Carlisle called but his son ignored him. It wasn't until the tall Patriot stepped in, gently moving Bella aside and physically separating the two.

Garrett held them each by their shirt, keeping them apart, "Enough. You are acting like children; it is time you grow up." Garrett pushed Jacob to one side and Edward to the other, taking advantage of the empty hall. He gave them one last warning glare before turning back to Carlisle, "Alice sent me to collect Isabella." Garrett's silver irises mixed with Bella's doe browns, "Are you alright?"

Shakily, Bella nodded, "Yeah I just…I want to get out of here." She tried to hide her bandaged hand but it was no use, "I told Charlie I would be sleeping over with Alice since you guys are camping." She informed Carlisle, who simply nodded.

Garrett, knowing she didn't care to be fused over, started down the hall, trying to control his own anger at the boys fight.

_Did either of them stop to think about what was going on with Bella? No, instead they decide to go at it where any human could stumble across them, _he thought, relishing the snarl the telepath hissed.

Bella, needed no more prompting, started down the hall, ignoring the sorrowful looks the wolf and vampire cast in her direction. Garrett bared his teeth, keeping them in their place as she walked out the door he held.

Once they were in the car and the hospital had disappeared from sight, Bella let out a frustrated gurgle, "I decided I'm going to run away. Get away from this hell hole called Forks."

Intrigued by her outburst, Garrett looked to her with an amused brow, "Where are you going to go?"

"To the South Pole. I doubt penguins will be as obnoxious as Edward and Jacob are. Seriously, I'm not some doll they can fight over because they don't want the other one to have me." She fizzled, letting her head fall to the side so she could look out the window, "I hate them."

"You do not hate them." Garrett corrected lightly.

Bella narrowed her eyes, her unbandage hand flexing as she sought an outlet for her anger, "Don't tell me how I feel." Her voice was sharper than any vampire's Garrett had heard.

"Alright. You hate them. What are you going to do about it?" He asked, letting his eyes flit to her. She should have known him well enough by this point that he wasn't going to give into her fits but he also wasn't going to force her to behave either; he would simply balance however she was feeling at that moment.

Bella started to answer but stopped, knowing she was making a fool of herself all on her own. She growled again and kicked her feet, "I'm just mad."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" Garrett continued to press, forcing her to think through her thoughts. Bella turned to him, her different emotions assaulting her from all sides; anger, exhaustion, confusion, frustration. It all built until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I…I don't know." She snapped in frustration and turned sharply to him. Her fingers ripped through her bangs, messing it, as Bella fell back against the seat. An awkward smile drew across her lips, "You have squirrel blood on your cuff." The random thought made the tension in the car ease and her wrinkled brow smooth.

Garrett took his eyes off the road and quickly looked at his sleeve, "That I do...should I lick it off or would that be too uncivilized?" He replied, pulling down the winding driveway to the Cullens and helping her thoughts drift away from her anger.

"It depends; you might have to fight Jacob and Edward over it." She huffed, her eyes livid as she impatiently waited for the car to stop.

_Well, I tried. I just have to let it run its course and she'll just have to figure it out on her own, _he thought, shifting the gears and turning off the key.

Bella hopped out the instant she could. Her frustration left a wake of destruction as her feet pounded down the grass. Garrett followed at a respectful pace, his hands shoved into his pocket.

He watched in curiosity as she stormed into the house and up the stairs as if she owned the place. Garrett found her standing uncertainly at the beginning of the hall. His curious eyes waited to see what she would do.

"Whose room do I go too?" She asked, the honest tears streaming down her face.

Garrett sighed and brushed back his hair, "Only you can decide that, Isabella."

Without further hesitation, Bella started down the hall and opened the door to the guest room, which Garrett had taken up residence in for the time being.

"So you choose my room?" Garrett asked, leaning against the doorway as he watched her take a turn of the room.

"I don't get why they…_compete _for my attention." She crossed her arms over her chest, guarding herself against the world. Bella stopped before the window and closed her eyes, enjoying the rays from the rare sun.

"They both love you and are scared of losing you. Both of them believe that the other one is standing in their way of keeping your love so…they compete." Garrett replied, pushing up from the door.

She gave a humorless laugh, "I never had a boyfriend until I came to Forks and now look at me…I'm stringing along two guys because I can't make up my mind." Her sad eyes turned to Garrett as she sighed, "I can't live without either of them, yet I keep trying to reason that I can have them both even when I know I can't. I don't put them first or…or what would be best for them, I only think about what I want. I'm selfish."

"You are acting selfish but that doesn't make you selfish, Isabella." He took an unneeded breath to steady his thoughts, "Maybe you can't make up your mind because...because…"

Bella looked up through her tear stained lashes, "Because?"

"Because you haven't found the right one." Garrett finished, letting his eyes wander out over the empty field, silently giving thanks that no one else was home, "It is possible to love someone deeply without being in love with them. You could be having a hard time deciding between the two because neither path is right for the time being; or maybe you need some time to discover who you are and then you will be able to determine which one you love."

Considering his words, the girl nodded. Her heart raced as she dropped her head, her hair veiling her flushed face. Bella moved across the room to try and refocus her thoughts, "Do you have another shirt to change into?"

"I can check my bag." Garrett rushed to the bed and pulled out an old, ratty messenger bag from under it. He dumped the contents on the bed and started to rummage through them.

Bella's eyes grew at the number of books she saw; some of them looked to be very well loved first editions. A dead cellphone lay atop a copy of _Crime and Punishment _and a few other random pieces were scattered throughout the mess but one in particular caught her eye.

A beautifully crafted silver handled brush lay perfectly on the dark comforter, asking to be picked up and used.

"That was my mother's." Garrett smiled softly, noticing her fascination with the trinket, "My great-great nieces and nephews decided to have an estate sale and so I took it before they could sell it."

"Can I…" Bella's hand hovered over the handle and she quickly pulled back. Her eyes looked to Garrett for permission and, once he had nodded, she carefully picked it up.

She studied the delicate work and, without thinking, brought it up and ran it through her thick, dark hair.

Garrett watched her in amazement. He memorized everything about her in that raw moment and listing the things he found most beautiful, which turned out to be everything.

Bella sighed at the feel of the old brush and how well it felt running through her tresses. Once she had finished and returned the brush, she turned to Garrett, "Well, you have a lot of interesting things but I don't see a second shirt. I don't see a change of anything, actually." She picked up the jacket he had tossed on the bed and looked at the different holes in it, "You can put your thumb through it!" She called, her small, finger making the hole bigger in example, "How can you stand not changing your clothes?"

"For one thing, I am not usually concerned with blood on my clothes or how they look because I don't interact with humans as a rule. And two, the only other jacket I have I am still missing." He explained, enjoying the blush she gave when she looked down to the coat she wore, "Maybe Jasper has something I can borrow."

"You do realize Alice will have just seen a vision of you saying that and will rush home with Carlisle's credit card to remedy that problem of yours?" Bella hopped off the bed and started to the little pixie and Major's room, trusting that Garrett would follow.

Bella pulled open the familiar closet and moved to Jasper's miniscule section of the walk in room to rummage through the clothes, "What about this?" She held up a simple grey t-shirt.

"I don't like having my arms bare." Garrett replied, accepting the shirt she offered him. His eyes wandered to the window where the sun streamed in, his thoughts remembering how they had all acted when the sun caught his different skin. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of the allure; sure for prey it was a nice trick in his bag, but he refused to use it on the woman before him.

Bella stopped, her eyes looking honestly up to his, "I like that your skin isn't perfect. Seeing that you aren't perfect but just as beautiful makes me feel good enough too."

"You can't rely on the support of others for your self-esteem, Isabella." Garrett moved out to the main room.

"I know." Bella replied, folding the coat over her arm, "It's just nice to know I'm not alone." Her eyes caught the movement as he started to change but then hesitated, "Don't be shy, the Pack is barley dressed in anything but a pair of cut offs most of the time." Bella sighed, rummaging through the drawers in hopes of finding a needle and thread, "If it helps, I promise not to peek."

"They weren't raise like I was." He replied, wondering if he could run back into the closet and change without her noticing.

Bella sat down on the bed and got to work, "And how was that?"

Garrett sighed, "To not put young ladies in uncomfortable situations." He replied, knowing he would be red if he still had blood in his veins, "I don't belong to this time."

"It's just a shirt, Garrett." Her heart raced, secretly wanting to see him in the sun again. He tilted his head, studying her. His sensitive eyes picked up the small crescent on her wrist that was revealed when she pulled off the sports jacket she wore.

"Is that were James' bit you?" He asked. Bella froze, her eyes growing.

"Can I look at it?" Garrett took a careful step forward and held out his hand. With her hair still across her face, she set her work aside and stood.

She shuttered at his touch, his cool, smooth fingers brushing her warm skin chilled the scar.

"D-do you have any scars?" Her voice was timid; worried she might be stepping over the line. Bella prepared herself for him to overreact, to push her away and tell her to drop the subject like Edward did, but he didn't.

Instead Garrett stepped back, his eyes, which were still dyed silver from the contacts, never leaving hers as he pulled off his shirt to reveal his scarred torso.

"We aren't perfectly beautiful like you think we are, your eyes just aren't as sharp as ours. But in the sunlight…" He held his arm out so it caught the light before stepping fully into it and casting the beautiful reflections of light around them. All different colors spread across the room and created a rainbow surrounding them.

Bella gasped and slowly started forward. Garrett watched with a small smile on his face, enjoying her reaction to his imperfections.

Without permission, her fingers brushed along the different crescents as she compared them to hers. It was Garrett's turn to shiver at the contact.

Bella's eyes were engrossed on the glimmer of the skin and the contract the dull bites gave, "You're beautiful."

Garrett gently pulled his arm from her hold and pulled the t-shirt on, "Guys are supposed to be handsome, not beautiful Isabella." He smiled, moving away from the sun.

"Normal men don't sparkle like diamonds." Bella replied, trying to regain her composure and suppress her blush, "Diamonds are a girl's best friend." She mumbled, returning to the half sown jacket. Garrett followed, watching her graceful moves.

"Ow!" Bella pricked her finger and tossed the jacket aside so she wouldn't get any more blood on the old coat. Garrett rushed to the bathroom and returned with a Band-Aid. She gave a weak smile of thanks and hurried to patch herself up before returning to her work, "At this rate, it would be easier just to give you back your dress coat." She held up her bandaged hand.

Garrett shrugged and took a seat on the bed beside her, "Keep it. It looks better on you anyway." Bella smiled, remembering Alice's assistance that she keep the necklace.

Another memory tickled her thoughts and she turned to the nomad, "Edward said something yesterday that I'm not sure what he meant by."

Garrett's curiosity got the best of him, "What was that?"

"He said he would 'let him stay' when we were talking." Bella let her eyes wander to his face, testing his reaction, "Jake would have told me if Edward threatened him but…" Garrett visibly tensed, knowing what she was about to ask, "You wouldn't."

Garrett sighed, brushing back his mess of hair, and leaned back on the bed.

"What did he say to you?" Bella's voice was hard, her anger building as she grew protective.

"He didn't say anything." Garrett replied honestly, looking across the room, "I just…he was unstable and couldn't control his anger when he returned after the graduation party so I swore to him that I would leave after we resolve the problem with the newborn and not bother him ever again." Garrett brushed at invisible dust on his pants so he wouldn't have to meet her eye.

Bella had a new target for her anger, "Him as in his entire coven? Ever again?" Garrett's eyes fluttered closed and he nodded in defeat, preparing for the storm that was about to break like the empath had predicted.

She tossed the jacket onto the bed and stood up abruptly, "How could you do that? Do you know how much that will hurt Carlisle if you stay away? What a…a _stupid_ decision! Did you even bother to _think _before you made it?" Bella started to pace with furious steps, "Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Esme." She listed, "You are a part of this coven just as much as I am and you didn't think of any of them before you just promised you would stay away for the rest of your life? You are just going to throw everything away?" Her eyes were filled with wrath but all Garrett could think of was how breathtaking she was; he now understood why Emmett always jumped up to do as Rosalie bid no matter her mood.

Tears burned at her eyes and she turned her back on him, unable to look at him when her heart was ripped open, "Did you even consider what it would do to me?" Her voice was so soft even Garrett could barely hear it as it broke.

He took a steady step forward, "I promised him I would stay away because it would be best for you – for all of you." Bella refused to turn around even though he held her full attention, "The tension caused because of my presence is threatening to break up your family. And not only is it affection Carlisle's coven, but it is adding stress to your relationships and I—I…" His voice broke off weakly, "I can't stand to hurt you."

Her nerves prickled, getting her to stand straighter as her eyes quickly moved about the window, "What does that mean?" Slowly, she turned to look at him and her soft, doe eyes captured what was left of his heart.

Garrett knew his pulse would be racing if it still had the ability to beat, _Should I tell her?_

The venom in his eyes had burned away the last remnants of the contacts and he stood as he always looked: a predator near his normal prey. But Isabella Swan wasn't some human whose blood he craved; her blood didn't call to him. Her gift had started to remind him of a life long passed and her light offered him a chance at salvation. No, she was no normal human being.

He wasn't just falling in love with Isabella any longer; he had completely fallen for her.

"It means…" He took another step forward, the tension building within his body, "It means I am growing too fond of you and I need to leave before I make things worse."

"Yes, because I'm part of Carlisle's coven. You feel like you have to protect me for him but you don't need to leave. Things would be worse if you did." She explained, her heart pounding. Even as she spoke, Bella knew that wasn't what he was talking about.

Garrett stopped, keeping his distance and giving her space to think, "It's…it's more than that." He let his eyes drift to the ground, not willing to see the rejection he was sure her eyes held.

He knew he was nothing compared to Edward Cullen. Like Jasper had said; they were soldiers. They were men that fought, whose hands were coarse and had spilled innocent blood. Unlike the Major though, he had no gift and no stability to offer her; having nothing but buttons to his name.

In his mind, he was nothing compared to the telepath. But like most things, Bella disagreed.

The girl moved closer, her father's words came to the front of her thoughts. Truth etched itself into her face.

_Infatuation only gets you so far in life, Bells. _

With each memory, she took a step forward to the uncertain vampire. Garrett stood stock still, uneasy as to how she would react to the revelation.

_But a man who stands beside you through thick and thin…one who is your friend first and lets you think for yourself…_

She worried her lower lip, her usual blind heart keeping company with wisdom.

_Who doesn't stop pushing you to follow your dreams and who makes you feel like the only woman in the world…_

Bella stopped just before the vampire, her lashes brushing her cheek, "Now that is a man who truly loves you." She whispered, standing up on her toes and leaning forward. Garrett stayed frozen in time as she pressed her soft rose lips to his.

His granite lips softened and he found himself leaning in, capturing her lip between his and savoring the sweet taste. Then reality took hold of him and he pulled back, his eyes guilty, "You're someone else's."

"No, I'm not." Bella shook her head, still trying to catch her breath from the gentle kiss.

Garrett looked up, shame pulled at his usual youthful face, "Is that what you and Edward talked about? Did you…end your courtship?"

Her hands instantly covered her mouth as her eyes grew with equal remorse. Bella stuttered as she brushed back her hair, "I—we…we didn't…oh no…I'm—I'm sorry…" Her wide eyes met his and then she took off, realizing she had hurt him and unable to face her mistake any longer.

Garrett had reached out to stop her but hesitated, knowing she needed time to work out what she was feeling. He collapsed back on the bed, his fists pounding against his eyes as he tried to work through his own feelings. His ears heard her shut herself into Carlisle's study and he relaxed, knowing she was safe and hadn't gone too far.

He let himself escape into his own thoughts and fantasies of the simple kiss she had given him. Garrett smiled, knowing that one act would be enough to last him for eternity.

Bella pressed herself against the cool door, her breath ragged and uneven. She collapsed, sobbing. Everything had built up and now there was no sanctuary, no safe place to run too.

The Volturi, Edward, Jacob, Victoria. She wasn't sure which scared her more in that moment. The thought forced a whole new cast of anxiety upon her.

The world pressed in on her from all directions; she had to change or she would be killed. The former would sever her relationship with the Pack but the latter would cut her off form Charlie and Renee forever. Not to mention the entire Cullen clan.

But, was she willing to spend an eternity in a relationship that cut her off from the sunlight just to live? There was no certainty that Edward would let her grow just because she was indestructible – he would probably still believe that she needed to be protected and he would micromanage everything she did for the rest of her years.

_Eternity with Garrett wouldn't be the same, he would push you to be your best, _the thought appeared without any warning and she pulled back to escape it.

"I barley know him." She pulled her knees up to her chin and rocked back and forth, "I can't decide eternity based on infatuation."

_You don't know what love is, _her subconscious prompted, _What you feel for Edward and Jacob isn't what you think it is. Maybe neither of them are the _right _one. It's time you learn what it really takes to be in love._

"I don't _know _him." Bella whispered to the dark room, "I'm not the naïve girl anymore who is thrown about because a cute guy notices her. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Determination grew within her and she forced herself out of the hole she had fallen, "I'm eighteen and it is time to start acting like it. No one can decide what is best for me _but _me."

Taking one last settling breath, to even out the adrenaline, her shaking hand pulled open the door and she started for the stairs.

"Garrett?" She called as she reached the top, knowing he could hear her. Bella held onto the rail and peered around the corner, expecting him to appear at any moment.

Garrett slowly stepped out of the guest room and made his way towards the nervous girl, "Are you alright?" Bella worried her lower lip, her blush brightening her face.

Her eyes turned to the balcony, "If I…if I…" Bella stopped, collecting her thoughts. Her adrenaline mixed with her dare and her hand tightened on the rail, "If I fell, would you—would you catch me?" Her brown eyes boldly met his.

"Of course." Garrett nodded firmly, knowing her question meant more than the simple surface words. Bella's eyes wandered back to the hardwood floor below and Garrett stepped forward, his hand outstretched, "But I'd rather you not test it like this."

Bella looked back to him, a mischievous glint in her eye, "Don't you trust yourself with me?" As she spoke, she sat down on the low railing and leaned back, "Or do you not trust my choices?"

Garrett stood tall, testing her resolve. When he saw that she was unmoving, he gave a solemn nod, "I trust you."

Whether it was a sheer challenge or years of built up adolescent stupidity, Bella wasn't certain but she leaned back and released her hold on the smooth rail.

She didn't have a chance to scream before she was safely cradled in Garrett's arms. He smiled down, seeing the forgiveness in her eyes, "See, I told you I would catch you."

Her eyes brightened and her light shone through, her arms linking around his neck, "You did."

A soft clap broke their moment and in a rush Garrett had set Bella down and tucked her safely behind him.

Alice stood bouncing on her heel with a large smile on her face. Jasper finished his last clap and gave the pair a playful smirk, "You have succeeded in something none of the rest of us have; Bella willingly let you help her." Bella just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Charlie called me to make sure the boys were really going out of town for our sleepover tonight. And to see how far Garrett's room is from the couch." Alice rushed over and started fiddling with Bella's hair.

"We will be at the meeting tonight so it's not a completely lie." Jasper replied cheekily.

"A meeting? I thought they were just running patrol." Bella looked between the pair.

"We are strategizing for Victoria's attack tonight before we look for any signs of her around Forks." Jasper explained, "Alice will stay with you tonight and Brady and Colin will run patrol around the house while we are away."

"Oh!" Alice jumped and rushed out of the house only to return bearing bags, "I got Garrett a few things while we were out."

Bella looked to the Patriot with a smug look and mouthed _I told you so_. Garrett just grounded his teeth.

"I figured it would be safest for us all if I just got you a few things instead of making you go to the mall. I already saw your face so I know I didn't pick anything too horrendous out." Alice beamed, holding out the bags. Garrett rubbed his neck, not sure what to do. He'd always looked after himself and it was hard to accept charity even from Carlisle.

Bella snagged the bags before he could make up his mind and started towards the sitting room.

"I think that is called stealing." Garrett called after her. Ignoring him, she started sorting through the contents.

_No wonder Alice likes using me as a Bella Barbie, this can be kinda fun, _she smiled as she picked out a few of her favorites and laid them out. Alice came up and helped her sort through the different pieces, enjoying the girl time.

Jasper knew they were occupied and turned his back to the room, his arms crossed, "Should we talk about what is going on between you two _now_?" The Major inquired.

Garrett started past him, "There is nothing to talk about, we are just friends." Jasper took a firm hold of his arm and drew him to a stop.

"Empath." Jasper gave his southern smile.

Garrett huffed and brushed back his bangs, "She…kissed me."

The topaz eyes grew wide, "Alice conveniently left that part out." Jasper looked to the room where Alice was smiling pleasantly and refusing to meet her husband's eye.

"It's not a problem though. We worked things out and they are back to how they should be. We're friends." Garrett whispered and started once more towards the room, "Nothing more."

Jasper chuckled, "I can feel you lying." Garrett stopped and turned sharply to the Major, his teeth bare, "You told her about your little deal with Edward, didn't you?"

Garrett stopped and dropped his head back, "She figured it out." He huffed, a small impressed smile lingering on his lips. Isabella really was a wonder to behold.

"Of course she did." Jasper watched his wife and the small human, his eyes filled with mirth, "How did she take it?"

"Not good." Garrett replied, "But I promised Edward I would leave when the newborns were taken care of and I'm a man of my word."

Jasper nodded to the pair before them, "And what about her? Doesn't she get a vote? Real men take their woman's opinions and feelings into consideration even if it means humbling themselves to take back a hastily made decision."

"We are just friends, Jasper, nothing more, nothing less. Edward and Isabella will work things out and everything will be as it should be once I leave." Garrett sighed, his eyes lingering on the beauty before him.

_She deserves better, _he thought.

Jasper looked sharply to him, reading his emotions, "You don't think you are good enough."

"That is not it." Garrett's voice was warning, "I just feel as if all of your lives will be better when I move on. I'm a nomad; it's time I go back to being on my own." Jasper just shook his head, his hope dimming.

In the other room, Bella held up a royal blue button down shirt and smiled, "Garrett?" She called.

Instantly, the Patriot was at attention, "Yes, Isabella?"

"Will you come here for a second? I want to show you one of the shirts Alice got you." She let her doe eyes flit up and Jasper could feel the man's resolve dissolve, "Please?"

_My, my, how willing the nomad is to be domestic_, the psychic thought as she watched Garrett hurry to Bella's side.

The Major's eyes lit up when he saw Bella enjoying herself as she rushed Garrett to try on his new wardrobe. Alice smiled, content with life and her new doll.

"There." Alice smoothed out his collar when the girl's finally picked out an outfit, "You look like a true Cullen now." She stepped back to admire her work. The psychic had taken care to choose things she knew would make him feel comfortable but would just help clean him up a bit. It also didn't hurt that the pieces she had chosen she knew Bella would like because they complemented her own tastes.

"One last thing." Bella stepped forward with his necklace in hand. Garrett bowed his head as if to be knighted and accepted the tokens, "There, perfect." The girl stepped back with a breathtaking smile, which caused the once nomad to light up.

The group fell into comfortable silence as they put things away. Bella found another movie and popped it in before the men could object. They passed the afternoon with ease, pretending to be their age. Throughout the day, others of the coven started to trickle home and soon the sun had set in the summer sky.

"I'm going to go get ready for tonight." Jasper quickly kissed Alice's head before sneaking upstairs.

Worrying her lower lip, Bella looked to Garrett through her veil of hair, "Are you going tonight?" Her blush grew when she realized what she had meant to be a whisper was heard by every vampire in the house.

"Alice will be able to protect you. And the younger wolves will be running patrol. You will be perfectly safe here, Isabella." Garrett nodded to the small fairy, smiling even though he felt uneasy. He hated leaving her side, trusting no one to protect her but himself.

Bella shook her head, "That's not what I'm worried about."

"What is then?" Garrett asked, his anxiety building. Jasper sent out a wave of calm the instant he returned to the room.

"I just…" She took in a deep breath and grew empowered by Jasper's gift, "I just wanted to...I don't know…I just want to talk and—and get to know you some more." Her face grew vibrant and Garrett gave a half smile, touched by her words.

Jasper looked up, deciphering the waves coming off of Bella. She held an unwillingness to make the same mistake twice. A sense of affection and devotion poured from her very being.

_Is she starting to fall in love with him as well? _The Major pondered. He caught his wife's eye as she nodded, a smile brighter than Luna on her lips.

"Garrett, if you wish to remain here tonight that would be alright. There are already enough able bodies to help out in the search and it would be good to have extra protection here tonight." Jasper said, pushing out a feel of acceptance, "I would feel better knowing you are here to look after our girls in case something goes wrong." Alice, though one to stand on her own two feet, smiled at her husband and his subtle protection of her which reminded her of how irreplaceable and treasured she was to him.

Garrett shuttered, trying to reject the wave, but nodded, "Very well." He leaned against the post as he observed the coven filling the entry. It had always amazed him that he didn't get more nervous in the presence of so many bonded vampires.

"Where is Edward?" Esme asked, her tone concerned as she looked around.

Alice shook her head of the vision she had called forward, "Alaska. With the Denali coven." Instantly, the Major turned to Bella awaiting the need to calm her. To his surprise she just accepted the news and took a seat on the couch to finish the latest movie they had put in.

Jasper had expected jealousy, uneasiness, worry even, but…nothing? That was unexpected and he wasn't sure what to think of the lack of emotion.

"We will be back tomorrow morning." Carlisle said, listing off anything Garrett might need to know. He gave a nod when he had finished, passing the leadership onto Garrett, before starting out the door. Each Cullen gave either a nod or a smile as they left, even Rosalie joined in with a short nod of her own.

Laughter stirred from the other room and Garrett moved towards it source. Alice sat in her silky pajamas, which were tailored to her, while Bella curled up in a long shirt and fleece plaid pants. Thought the vampire looked better than a Victoria Secret Angel, which made the male nomad quite uncomfortable, he couldn't help but admire the simple look that Bella wore.

Alice held up her hand as he tried to enter and giggled, "Sorry, this is a pajama only zone. Only people dressed to enter are welcomed." Her joke got Bella rolling on the couch. Alice reached over the back of the couch and tossed him a pair.

Garrett caught the material, noticing that it was only a pair of thin pants. He held them up with a skeptical look while Bella and Alice rested their heads against the others, giving their best pout.

"I'm not wearing pajamas." Garrett replied firmly, tossing the cloths back at the psychic. He kept his eyes away from Bella's face, knowing if he looked at her he would give in.

Alice stuck out her lip, "Fine."

Bella hopped up, her blush running rapid at the thought of Garrett in pajamas, "I'm going to make something for dinner." She breezed by the Patriot, keeping her eyes lowered.

"Would you like some help?" Garrett asked, knowing she wanted to talk with him at some point and wanting to share more of his life with her. Bella's smile grew as she nodded.

Esme had packed the house with everything Bella might need for cooking. The human rummaged around and pulled out ingredients to make eggs benedict.

"Is that named after Benedict Arnold by chance? If so, I would love to help scramble the eggs." Garrett joked, leaning over the island. Bella blushed, remembering what had happened with Jacob earlier.

"You don't scramble them, you poach them." Bella taught, whisking her sauce.

Garrett smirked, enjoying the game, "What do I know? I eat squirrels now. And believe me, you aren't given much choice on how you get to eat. You sure you want to become a vampire? Humans have much more options for food preparations." He replied cheekily, his amber eyes twinkling in the light.

Bella just shook her head and tried to keep her face stoic, her smile gave her away though. She finished cooking and took a seat at the table while Garrett perched on the marble countertop.

"So…" Bella stabbed the egg, her eyes lighting up when the yoke broke and soaked the biscuit. It was somewhat demented, but she loved breaking eggs, "What is your favorite animal to hunt?"

Garrett wrinkled his nose, "They all sort of taste equally gross."

"Then why do you keep…vegetarian?" She asked, a curious twinkle in her eye, "Surely a vampire can run three states over in a night and return with ease." Bella scooped a bite into her mouth, wiping at the egg that escaped her mouth.

If Edward had been here, she would have been sitting perfectly straight and eating like a lady but with Garrett she threw caution to the wind and pigged out.

"I do it for you." He answered without hesitation. Bella flushed, "I like making you happy and I know not feeding on humans will accomplish that."

"T-thank you." She stuttered, unable to help the excitement that pounded in her heart. A comfortable silence drew around them as she finished.

"Where did Alice go?" Bella asked, returning to the couch and pulling the blanket around her when they entered the empty room.

"She went out to give Brady and Colin sandwiches." Garrett replied, listening as Alice chatted pleasantly with the wolves.

Bella nodded, her eyes lingering on the darkening sky, "Truth or dare?" Garrett looked to her with a brow raised and she just smirked, "Just because you refuse to wear pajamas doesn't mean you are off the hook for playing sleepover games. So which will it be; truth or dare?"

"Truth." Garrett moved to sit on the arm of the couch, intrigued by her game.

She gnawed on her lower lip, trying to think of a good question. A blush grew across her face when she thought of what she really wanted to know, "Did you mean what you said earlier? About being…fond of me?"

Garrett nodded, curious how she would react. She let out a ragged breathe, accepting his answer and growing uneasy as to what it meant for the future.

"Truth or dare?" Garrett replied, not wanting her to stew in her discomfort.

Bella shifted her feet under her and looked up to him, "Truth."

"What is one thing you want to do before you are changed?" Garrett asked, slipping onto the couch.

Her face grew beet red, "You have to promise not to laugh." Garrett nodded fervently, desperately wanting to know what her last wish would be. Bella plucked at the loose threads and sighed, "I want to…I want to…ahh..." She brushed back her hair, trying to find her courage, "I want to…" Her hands awkwardly gestured as she searched for the right words. Unable to find any she blurted out, "I want to have sex before I'm changed." No inch of her face was left untouched by the blush.

Garrett stiffened an uncomfortable cough, wondering if she had talked to the telepath about her want, "Why is that?"

"That…that is just one thing I want to experience as a human. Everyone keeps telling me everything will be different when I'm changed and I…I just…" She trailed off, her head dropped as embarrassment seized her. Why she had shared something so intimate was beyond her, but at the same time she didn't regret saying it.

"It is not my place," Garrett sighed, "but if you decide to break of your courtship with Edward and take up one with Jacob you might not have to change. Since he is a shape shifter, and if you were to marry him, the Volturi might accept you staying human because you would be a part of their tribe and therefore privileged to their knowledge."

Bella looked up, the tears that never seemed to end steamed down her face, "But then I will lose the Cullens forever."

"No." Garrett shook his shaggy head, "You wouldn't lose them. Isabella," He leaned forward and gently took hold of her chin, "you once said as your friend I have a right to give my opinion which is what I am going to do." Bella gave a slow nod and Garrett released his hold on her, unable to handle the temptation to kiss her again.

"You can't stay in a relationship just because you are scared of what will occur if you break it off." Garrett explained, "If you aren't…" He searched for the right words, "If you don't feel like you can be yourself, like Angela said, around Edward than it isn't fair to both of you to keep up the façade and maybe you should choose Jacob."

"I can't be fully myself with Jacob either though." She whispered quieter than a dove.

Garrett took a hesitant breath, his eyes trying to read her face, "Who can you be yourself with?"

Her doe eyes looked up to him and it was as if he could read her thoughts in that moment, _With you._

Garrett forced himself to look away from the beauty next to him, "Maybe you need to be on your own for a while to find out who you are. Sometimes humans think they need another person to be complete. Being in a relationship might fool them for a while but in the end they will still be empty because they don't know who they are on their own. Vampires are no different. You need to be comfortable being alone and knowing yourself before you can add another person to the mix."

"You've always been on your own." She asked, "Do you know who you are enough to add a mate to the mix? If you were to find one, that is." Bella hurried to add, her nerves getting the best of her.

"I've had 249 years to figure it out and I am still finding things out about myself that I didn't know a year ago." Garrett gave a small grin, "But, yes, I believe I know myself well enough that if I found someone it might be worthwhile sticking around to see what happens."

"Garrett," Bella's voice was uneasy but held a strength that she wasn't expecting, "about the kiss earlier—"

"It's alright Bella, you were just caught up in the moment." He forced a smile, trying to put her at ease, "You're going through a lot with Victoria and the Volturi, as well as Jacob and Edward. No harm, no foul or whatever the kids say." His open smile drew her in.

"I'm not sure it was being caught up though." Her voice was a whisper that was at the edge of his hearing.

Garrett gently reached out and took her hand, "I told you how I feel." Bella looked up, her brown eyes nervous, "But I think, as your friend, that you need some time on your own. To determine what it is that _you _want and for everything to settle down around you. I have eternity, I can wait." He brought his hand up and let his knuckles gently caress her warm cheek.

She leaned into the touch and took hold of his hand before he could pull it back, "But what if Victoria—" Her voice broke, unable to think about the what if's.

"The Pack is strong and ready, the Cullens are too. We won't lose." Garrett smiled, gently pulling his hand away, "You need to think about keeping yourself safe and make sure any sacrifices, if there are any, mean something. We all think you are more than worth this fight, so stop thinking you are not and hold your head up." He tempted fate and tilted her chin up, "You're what we are fighting for and we need you to keep the moral up. Alright?"

Bella gave a weak nod and let the tears fall from her reddening eyes. She tucked under the blanket and moved next to his side, resting her head on his shoulder. Garrett gave into the moment and wrapped his arm around her shoulder; she snuggled closer into his side and sighed.

He brushed back her velvet hair, enjoying the rhythm of her heart, "So what do you want to watch next?" Her even breathing was his only answer. Garrett picked up the blanket and tucked it around her, not wanting his cool skin to chill her.

"I vote for _Love Actually_." Alice chimed, skipping into the room and gracefully sitting by the stack of movies her and Bella had collected earlier.

Garrett huffed quietly, rolling his eyes, "What is this one about? A love story set during the Civil War? A wedding between a Union soldier and a Confederate's daughter? You know, Jasper and I can only take so much mockery of our times before we snap."

"So you can't stand watching fictional movies on the 19th century but you are just fine with chick flicks?" She asked slyly, noting the one thing he hadn't commented on, "Carlisle was right; you are getting soft. Would you like to come with Angela and I when we go flower shopping next week?" Garrett narrowed his eyes, not wanting to waken the girl next to him with a growl.

"How you can go about your normal life when hers is on the line is beyond me." Garrett seethed through clenched teeth.

Alice just popped the DVD in and skipped over to the loveseat to curl under an unneeded blanket, "Like you told her, we are all ready for this. And life goes on with or without us anyway; why not enjoy the time we have? Angela is only going to get married once and I want to be there for what I can, whether I will be attending the wedding or not." Her voice was so light that he wouldn't have thought she was talking about death.

"Have you seen what the meeting's outcome will be?" Garrett asked, his eyes lingering on Bella's face.

The psychic nodded, "We know where they will attack and we know they are tracking Bella's scent. We will have her leave different trails around the field to confuse them and then hide her away in the mountains while we take different stances around the valley. The Pack will remain hidden until they attack so we have some element of surprise. I haven't seen what will happen after it starts though; somethings still remain undecided."

"Surely you aren't going to leave her alone in the mountains?" Garrett's eyes grew dark and Alice shifted uncomfortably under his protective glare.

"No, but we aren't sure who to leave her with. Right now Edward and Jacob are not in her good graces but if we leave her with you then that might set one or both of them off and hinder us." She replied, a small light brightening in her eyes, "I saw what you told her this afternoon." Garrett visibly stiffened at her comment.

"I also heard what you two were talking about before I came in." Alice continued, snuggling into the soft cushions, "I think it is sweet that you will wait for her to decide what she wants."

Garrett just sighed in defeat and followed suit, settling in for the night to watch the movie.

"Garrett and Bella standing in my room…" Alice sung lightly. Garrett got hold of one of the decorative pillows and set it flying towards her face.

Alice caught it with ease and smoothed it over her knees as she hummed, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" She threw a wink his way and let the quiet grow around them as they waited for the rest of their coven to return.

XxX


	7. The Dinner Date

XxX

Jasper sat crisscross by the couch, engrossed with watching the human sleep, "I'm starting to understand why Edward finds this so fascinating. I forgot humans were capable of drooling so much while they sleep." He tilted his head as he studied her, wondering how such a small thing could produce so much liquid.

Alice giggled light and brushed back a few stray hairs, "Bella-rina…time to wake up!" The sun streaming in danced across the girl's pale eyelids to stir her.

"Morning." Bella yawned and stretched, feeling well rested. It was funny how well she slept in a house full of vampires.

Jasper leaned back, smirking, "I adore the way your hair lays in the morning, Isabella."

The early morning still rested on Bella and she looked to Jasper, completely unaware that her hair stuck out at all angles. The empath just nodded to the mirror across the room.

Bella looked up and her eyes grew, her line of sight darted around the room looking for the sole vampire that had yet to make a comment as she tried to smooth her hair.

"Garrett is out on patrol with Carlisle." Alice explained, leaning back and kicking her feet out, "So…what do you want to do? We didn't get to have much of a sleep over." She pouted.

Bella smoothed out the blanket as she stiffened another yawn, "We could talk about last night's meeting." She stretched her arms, her tone even as if what she said held no weight.

"I vote you eat some breakfast! Then you can get dressed for when Angela and Ben come over." Alice jumped up and was gone before Bella could even utter a reply.

"Jasper…" Bella's tone warned, looking to the Major, "Do I want to know?"

Jasper sighed and hopped to his feet, "Alice's visions are blurry and when she can't see a clear outcome she gets nervous."

"Huh, a vampire…nervous…never thought I'd see the day…" Her voice was quiet as she looked to the kitchen.

"May I have the honor of escorting you to breakfast, Miss. Isabella?" Jasper gave a mock bow and extended his slender hand.

Bella stood up, draping the blanket around her dramatically as she accepted his offer, "You may, Major Whitlock." The two burst into a fit of laughter as they hurried to the kitchen in hopes that Alice wouldn't catch another pan on fire.

XxX

Garrett came to a graceful stop, his accurate eyes taking in the surroundings, "Clear." He called as Carlisle followed his lead, "I smell nothing but the wolves and our scent."

"Agree." The older Englishman confirmed.

With narrowed amber eyes, Garrett stepped further out on the ledge, "Alice still sees the attack happening at the end of this month." He knelt down, his thoughts turning, "Unless a general wants to slaughter his troops, they should be here staking out their territory. You don't go into a battle blind."

"What are you saying? That their frontal attack isn't their main priority?" Carlisle asked, catching sight of a large ash wolf, the black spots declaring it was Embry Call, and a smaller, sandy colored one. The doctor couldn't help but smile, Seth had yet to grow into his oversized paws.

"I think Victoria's goal is to crush Isabella, physically or emotionally, and she will do anything to achieve it." Garrett listened for any sound, searched for any unknown movement, "She knows Isabella is very important to your family; she's planning on you not to have her anywhere near the battle."

"Victoria will probably go for Isabella while we are occupied with the newborns." Garrett turned to his friend, "Is there any news from Edward?"

Carlisle's shoulders fell and a grey coated his demeanor, "No." His quickly looked to the Patriot, "Do you think that could hinder Victoria's plan of attack?"

"I'm not sure." Garrett answered, "But, I know how vampires are when their mates are under attack. You destroyed hers and in return she is going to destroy one in return."

"Bella." Carlisle nodded. Garrett looked to him and Carlisle was caught off guard by a thought he hadn't considered, "E-Edward?"

"I think she would take out her rage on whichever got in her way first. Isabella is the most likely target but if…" Garrett took in a sharp breath, refusing to meet his old friend's eye, "If she gets any hint that Edward has abandoned her, signifying that they are not in fact mated, she might go after one of the others in your coven. A pair that is mated and tear them apart – not only would she gain an enemy that shares her pain but she knows it would send Isabella spiraling with guilt."

"Do you that is why he left?" Carlisle asked, his inquiring eyes testing Garrett's face, "Edward has released his claim on her?" Garrett just shrugged and took off again, Carlisle followed diligently.

"I must admit, I was amazed that she took the news that he was in Alaska so well." The doctor stated when they came to their second stop, "I was sure she would have a meltdown. Charlie informed me that she use to suffer extreme insomnia and nightmares while we were gone. They seemed to all but disappear upon our return." Carlisle cut his eyes towards the soldier, a hidden knowledge pulling at the topaz irises.

"You underestimate Isabella, Carlisle." Garrett replied stoically, keeping his thoughts on his duty and not on a pair of distracting doe eyes, "I believe she depends on no one but herself now. She finds strength in the fact that she survived your abandonment." His words weren't meant to cut or scar, but the honesty still pierced the old vampire's still heart.

"I believe she had a bit of help." Carlisle sighed, "Sometimes we discover things about ourselves when life throws us about, other times we uncover who we truly are because someone is bold enough to make us meet our own reflection head on. We all need someone to look us straight in the eye and tell us we are more than what everyone else sees. It pushes us to be better than what we are."

"We should move onto the next point." Garrett brushed aside his friend's deduction and started on.

Carlisle took a hold of the nomad's arm and drew him to a stop, "All of us love Bella but there is something special growing between you too. We all see it."

"We barley know each other, there is nothing to see." Garrett ripped his arm away, trying to keep his face emotionless, "Isabella is smart enough to know that. She wanted to talk to me and get to know who I was last night because she doesn't know who I truly am." He confided, trusting his words wouldn't be shared, "If the human recognizes that, surely her vampire coven mates do as well. There is nothing going on between Isabella and myself."

"I am quite curious to know what Marcus would see if he saw you two together." Carlisle mulled allowed.

Garrett narrowed his eyes, "Like father, like son." He seethed.

"If you want to talk about Isabella, why don't we discuss your plans for her change?" Garrett demanded, his eyes darkening dangerously as he pointed North, "Edward is in Alaska having all but abandoned her again, Alice is playing dress up with another human, and the rest of you act like nothing is wrong! Am I the only one that thinks that the newborns aren't the only enemy we should be concerned about?" His chest rose and fell unnecessarily.

"I believe the Volturi will understand why we haven't changed her when they learn of the newborn attack." Carlisle explained.

Garrett scoffed, his voice dry as his anger grew, "They understand nothing except what they want and how to achieve their ends."

"Bella will have a gift, probably a powerful one, they _will _understand." Carlisle defended. His courage was sourced from a need to convince himself.

Garrett stopped dead and turned slowly towards his companion, "And what about her soul? You will damn her to eternal flames for the possibility of a gift?"

"She has made her choice. And whether things work out with Edward or not, she has to be changed." Carlisle held out his hands in defeat, "Bella knows the costs and is willing to accept them to keep the Volturi appeased."

"Isabella knows nothing of the costs. She will be forced to give up her father, her friends, the tribe, she will lose everything! Years will pass and she will watch everyone she loves, anyone she ever cared about, return to dust and for what – a gift and a mate that won't stand by her during her time of need?" Garrett was dangerous now and Carlisle knew it. Though he tried to keep his head, Carlisle couldn't help but take a cautious step back from the towering nomad.

_He isn't a nomad anymore, he is a protective mate, _Carlisle thought to himself, thankful that Garrett had no powers to sense his personal thoughts.

Reason started to pull away the dark clouds and Garrett clawed at his temples, trying to escape. Rage grew within him and he slammed his fist into the nearest tree, cracking the ancient trunk and splitting it in two as if it were made out of a child's building blocks. The echo bounced across the forest and the wolves howled.

Carlisle took a hesitant step forward, keeping his hand outstretched, "You would rather live without her than chance that she might be right? That we might not be soulless?"

Garrett forced himself to calm down; he wasn't a newborn any longer and he expected himself to have control over his petty emotions, "It is a guess, nothing more."

"What about Bella's choice?" Carlisle asked, knowing he had Garrett cornered. The Patriot knew it too and his shoulders fell, "You have fought for her right to speak for herself since the beginning and yet here you are, trying to decide her fate for her."

"I will not take her voice away from her, but I also cannot willingly take her soul. To cut her off forever from those she loves." His voice was defeated, giving into her rights, "I will respect her decision but I will not be the one to change her."

Carlisle relaxed, knowing his friend had returned, "I'm not sure I could either." An unnatural ringing broke the peaceful quiet of the forest and Carlisle reached for his phone.

"_Carlisle, you really need to get Garrett a phone_." Alice's bell tone came over the speaker.

Carlisle gave a sly smile, "I will keep that in mind, what is wrong Alice?"

"_Oh, nothing, Bella just wanted to say good morning and ask Garrett something._" Alice giggled as Bella tried to chide her, "_Here she is._"

"Good morning, Bella." Carlisle shook his head, enjoying the playful banter he heard between his two daughters as Bella tried to pull the phone away from Alice when she started to make kissing sounds.

"_Morning Carlisle._" Her blush could almost be heard through the phone.

"Garrett is right here. I'll hand you off to him." Carlisle gave a mischievous grin as he handed the device to the nomad.

Awkwardly, the typically graceful vampire took the phone, "Good morning, Isabella." His voice was soft even though he was worried, "Is something wrong?"

"_N-no, nothing is wrong…just, well, I called Charlie and he sort of…kind of…invited you to dinner. Alice is to so you—you won't be alone or anything_." Bella stuttered, her hand fidgeting against something and creating a tapping sound which was picked up by the phone.

Garrett pulled back, not expecting her request to be that simple. His reaction received a chuckle from Carlisle.

"Would I need to provide my own food?" He asked lightly, trying to break the uneasiness he felt coming from her timid replies.

"_No, Charlie went fishing today and will bring home his catch. I told him I would check with you and let him know._" Bella replied, a nervous edge to her voice. Her nerves were so intense that she hadn't even realized he had made a joke. Her thoughts were completely focused on the idea of introduce Garrett to Charlie and Sue; it was like she was presenting her boyfriend for approval and that made her pulse race.

_He's just my friend, _Bella thought, pushing aside the titles.

"_I—I would like you to come. It that is alright with you of course._" Her voice was quiet, trying to whisper the best she could in the presence of vampires, but they all heard every word and knew Garrett wouldn't be able to say no.

"We will be done with patrol in a couple minutes." Garrett replied.

A squeal on the end sounded and instantly the nomad pulled the cell away from his ear as Alice came on, obviously having stolen the phone, "_Perfect! I have just the right outfit for you_! _Oh, Angela and Ben are coming over to discuss layout plans for the house so you need to get back right away and shower. Lunch will be in an hour, human lunch that is._"

Garrett clenched his teeth and huffed, searching for his earlier control. He wasn't about to give in without a fight, "I am over 200 years old, I can dress myself Alice."

"_But Garrett—_" She started to pout.

"_Alice, Garrett can wear whatever he wants! Now give me back the phone, please!_" Bella's sweet voice demanded. Garrett could just see Alice lip sticking out when she handed it back, "_And we can't keep telling Garrett what to do. He's a nomad and he will leave if you keep pushing him around!_" Bella chided, forgetting how sharp their ears were.

Garrett smiled into the phone, pretending he hadn't heard what she said, "I will see you in ten minutes."

He could feel her flush through the phone as she realized what he had heard, "_A-alright. Bye Garrett._"

"Goodbye, Isabella." He shut the phone and handed it back to Carlisle, who stowed it in his pocket with a youthful grin.

"You might not know her as well as we do, but you sure say yes to her faster than any of us." Carlisle poked.

Garrett just shook his head and started back to the house, Carlisle followed smiling like a proud father.

Bella was waiting like an impatient child, bouncing from foot to foot on the porch, when they arrived. The instant her brown eyes caught their movement through the trees she started down the stairs, even though they hadn't stopped.

"We don't have to stay for lunch or anything! I don't know what Alice was thinking when she said that." Bella explained, her hands fidgeting nervously.

"Yes you did!" A sing-song reply came from the front door. Bella narrowed her eyes at the picturesque house.

Garrett came to a stop before her, having to drop his head to look at her because his height towered over the small girl, "I don't mind staying for lunch."

"Human food tastes like dirt to you guys." Bella wrinkled her nose.

Garrett gave a simple shrug, "I'm not sure anything could taste worse than squirrel." Bella blushed, remembering how he stuck to the vegetarian diet for her comfort.

Alice blurred out of the house and started to push Garrett towards the house, "You need to shower and dress. You are covered in dirt!"

"Maybe I like being covered in dirt." Garrett retorted, letting the small fairy push him along as Bella followed with an exasperated sigh.

Alice tsked and gave him one last push towards the house, "Hurry." She shooed.

"Alice!" Bella whined. Garrett smiled, amused she was upset enough for both of them.

"Bella helped pick out the outfit." Alice ignored the human and cast the blame elsewhere, "I'm sure you will like it! Now, go." She flicked her hand and turned back to Carlisle, ignoring the amber glare targeted on her head, "Carlisle, we are thinking about hosting the wedding outback when everything is at the peak of bloom. Maybe sometime in mid-August? Angela is hoping for an afternoon wedding."

The coven leader gave a respectful nod, "That would be beautiful. Will her father be presiding?"

Bella just sighed and started past the group. Garrett followed, wondering why she was so on edge, and found her leaning on the island, tossing an apple between her hands.

"You don't care for wedding planning?" He guessed, standing at the opposite side.

The roll of her eyes was enough of an answer even though she chose to elaborate, "I'm happy for Angela but..." Her tone told him that her feelings stemmed from a deep hurt, "I had to help my Mom plan her wedding and it just…marriage and all that isn't my thing…"

"Why is that?" Garrett asked.

Bella sighed and fell into one of the swirling chairs, "It just…isn't." Her thought remember her parents and how Edward left last fall, "Love doesn't last…nothing lasts forever...you just end up hurting the one you thought you loved." Her eyes drifted to the window, wondering for the first time what Edward was doing in Alaska.

"That's not how it is supposed to be." Garrett defended gently, not wanting to push her. Her honest brown eyes looked to him, waiting to see what he would say, "People don't keep their promises like they used to. A man's word means nothing today. But, in my time, you meant what you said and you said what you meant. If the road got ruff, you put your head down and got through it instead of tossing in the towel."

"What does that have to do with marriage?" Bella asked, her voice cynical, "I'm not sure an abused wife or a scarred husband would agree with your _logic_." Her eyes narrowed, remembering one of the last fights her parents had before their divorce. Renee had gone off at Charlie for ruining her dreams; throwing objects and jabs while he just stood there, taking it. Renee's voice had echoed off the entire house and Bella had snuck out of bed. Quietly she had made her way downstairs in search of comfort from her dad after she heard the front door slam shut behind Renee.

Garrett leaned on the counter and took up the apple she had discarded, "Marriage, or really any relationship, isn't for lording over and overpowering someone. It should be about love and mutual respect, a deep sense of care, understanding, and forgiveness. There used to be an unspoken code where if you saw something wrong you stepped in and protected those who were knocked down. Honorable men would step up to weed out those that aren't and respectable women advised young brides on how to treat their husbands. It wasn't a perfect system, but it was better than nothing."

"A lot has changed since your time." Bella commented, picking at her thumb and getting it to bleed. Garrett watched her nervous habit, wondering what she was thinking.

Garrett nodded, "Men and women were and are created equal but the pendulum keeps swinging too far one way and then another because both think they need to be in control. They forget it's a partnership instead of a power struggle."

Bella smirked, enjoying his wisdom, "And I expected you to be a chauvinistic, out of date male not a sympathizer of woman's rights."

"I'm a gentleman who believes someone's gender shouldn't affect how you perceive their set of skills. I've seen a lot over the years." Garrett kept his tone even and light, a bright smile in his eyes, "Maybe the definition of marriage today isn't for you, but I think you might agree with the one Angela and Ben have. They will make it through thick and thin, just watch."

Bella's eyes softened. Her head turned as she heard footsteps, "You should go change, otherwise Alice will _make_ you shower and I'm not sure Jasper would be happy with that."

With a roll of his eyes, Garrett started up stairs. Bella turned around in the chair, letting her head fall back like she was a little girl as she spun.

"Bella?" Esme called, her smile amused as the girl came to a dizzying stop, "Would you like to help me make lunch?"

The two fell into an easy rhythm as they worked. Garrett snuck back down and smiled as he enjoyed the easy family feel.

"You seem to be getting use to coven life." Alice commented as she skipped to his side. Garrett shrugged off the topic.

"I think Bella is right…I still feel like I have my soul. How else would I have a conscious that tells me killing innocent people is wrong?" Alice left it at that and headed into the kitchen before Garrett had a chance to retort.

A presence drew closer to his side and Garrett brushed back his tousled hair, "I do not want to talk about it." He answered the unasked question.

Jasper leaned against the door jam, "Whatever do you mean?" Garrett glared, knowing Jasper knew exactly what he meant.

"I will keep my word." Garrett replied, not wanting Esme or Alice to overhear even though he was certain they already knew his plan. Unlike the men in their coven, they would respect his wishes. At least, he knew Esme would.

"Your resolve weakens the more time you spend around her." Jasper smiled cheekily, his ears perking up when he heard Ben's truck. Gracefully, he took off towards the door, "You need to have contacts in. They think you have silver eyes." Garrett rushed to do as he was bid and returned at human speed, just as everyone was finishing their hellos.

"It's good to see you again, Garrett." Angela beamed. He stopped on the last step, his hands in his pocket, and nodded a welcome.

"Let's have lunch and then we can do a walk through!" Alice directed as she skipped towards the kitchen.

Bella held back as the rest of them followed suite. Her shoulders were slumped forward and she shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Are you alright?" Garrett asked, making his way towards her.

She nodded, her smooth, thick hair bouncing all around, "Ya, just…thinking."

"Can I ask about what?" Garrett stepped in front of her so she couldn't see into the kitchen, trying to give them a sense of privacy.

_You, the kiss, what you said about marriage, _she thought.

"Just…things." She answered, her eyes refusing to meet his, "Stuff from yesterday and today. Can I ask you something?" Garrett nodded, curious what was on her heart.

"W-what…what do you think Edward is doing in Alaska?" Bella asked, unknowingly twisting a knife further into the vampire's dead heart. Her thoughts were on his abandonment of his coven instead of her, but the nomad had no way to know that.

"I believe he is visiting with close friends and trying to determine what the right thing to do is." Garrett took an even breath and let his eyes wander away from her inquiring ones, "He loves you and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Bella blushed, "I'm not worried about that." Before Garrett could ask why, Esme called them to lunch.

Garrett found himself actually enjoying the presence of the other humans. Ben was quite intelligent for his young age and, based on the mortal's praise of the school, Garrett considered enrolling at the University of Washington out of seer intrigue.

_A college degree in American History, _Garrett smirked at the idea.

After lunch, the group filled outside. Bella hung back with the guys as Alice, Esme, and Angela talked about their vision.

"You aren't going to go all girl on us, Isabella?" Jasper jested, shouldering her forward.

Bella caught her balance and glared at him, "Shut up, Whitlock."

"Why did you call him Whitlock?" Ben asked, his never ending smile in place.

Her eyes grew but Garrett was quick to have her back, "It's Jasper's middle name."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale. Hum, better than mine: Benjamin Alexander Cheney. What did you get stuck with Garrett?" Ben asked, making light conversation.

"Garrett Charles Cullen." Garrett replied, "Charles was my dad's name." Jasper and Bella looked to him, curiously.

His now silvery eyes grew, _Where did that come from? _He let his thoughts linger on it as he played the part of a human and fidgeted with his necklace trinkets.

"Hey, those are cool!" Ben hopped up and gazed at the charms.

"Garrett's been all around the world and he collects little pieces from everywhere he's been. I think it's great and even started my own." Bella held up her necklace as Ben looked over the different charms.

"I think you have a bit of catching up to do, Bella." Ben grinned, admiring a piece of opal on Garrett's, which was resting against a metal broad head arrow tip.

"He has a few more years on me but I'll catch up soon." She winked, gently cuffing Garrett's shoulder. The tall nomad let himself be pushed forward and chuckled.

Ben looked between the two, his grin approving as he saw the couple interacting. Mentally he agreed with Angela, Garrett was doing more for Bella's self-confidence than Edward ever did.

"We should probably head out soon. I have to pick up some things for dinner tonight." Bella started listing off the things on her finger, "Potatoes, broccoli, lemon, and parsley. Maybe some garlic took. Dad likes to grill the fish without anything but…he's the only one that likes it that way." She wrinkled her nose like a cat and started inside.

"You want me to drive?" Garrett called after her. Jasper crossed his arms and smirked cockily. If Garrett wasn't as old as he was, he would have stuck his tongue out. As it was, Garrett settled with a narrow glare and a deep huff.

"Sure! Let me just get my things!" Bella called. Garrett's ears twitched when he heard her stumble and fall to the ground, "I'm ok!" She called before he could ask.

"Here, take the Forester. It's a 2001 model so no worries if you scratch it." Jasper pulled the keys out and tossed them to Garrett. Ben's eyes grew; only the Cullen's wouldn't care about a scratch on a five year old car.

"It's the blue one, right?" Garrett asked, having never been into the motorized boxes. He was a man of the 18th century who knew more about horses than horsepower.

"It's Quartz Blue Pearl." Jasper correct, "Don't call it _blue _around Rose." Garrett just rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Bella called, stuffing her dirty cloths into a bag she had borrowed from Alice.

"Lucky." Ben mumbled, watching as the other girls started to mark where they wanted things to go. It was clear they weren't going to be done any time soon.

Garrett just chucked and stared down the stairs, Bella hot on his trail. He had just closed Bella's door when he caught Ben saying, "He really does like her doesn't he?"

And Jasper replying, "You have no idea."

"I've never seen a guy look at a girl like that before. It's like she's a goddess to him; a clumsy, blushing one but a goddess none the less. Did Edward and Bella break up?" Ben continued and Jasper shrugged. Garrett couldn't take any more and all but sprinted to his side.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, seeing the tension in his hands as he drove.

Garrett shrugged, "Just boys talking about things they don't know anything about." Bella nodded, accepting his answer, and enjoyed the ride to the store. Garrett took comfort in the easy atmosphere that surrounded them, creating their own world.

When they got to the store, he caught himself more than once staring at Bella as she shopped. His eyes grew amused by the way her tongue stuck out between her rose lips as she compared prices and how her stray hair snuck out of her loose ponytail when she collected ingredients for the fish.

By the time they had gotten everything home and put away, the clouds had started to roll in and the front door sounded. Garrett smiled politely as Charlie and co piled in, even though he regretted that his time with Bella had come to a close.

"No Alice?" Charlie asked, starting to scale the fish.

Bella pulled out the broccoli and began cutting it, "She had to help Angela with wedding plans and then she will come over, I think she is going to drag Jasper along. The boys got back this afternoon." Sue set to work on the a few shrimps she had netted while Seth raided the fridge. Leah chided him lightly and gave a sympathetic smile.

In a few minutes, Seth had made himself at home. Leah, though more cautious, had grown civil towards the vampires during practices because she knew Sam hated them. It was an odd sort of vengeance, but Bella would accept it if it meant Leah wouldn't explode and rip off Garrett's head.

"Bella, will you come help me put my tack away?" Charlie offered. Bella skeptically nodded and assigned Garrett to take on her work as she helped Charlie.

Once the door to the shed was closed, Charlie turned to Bella with a large grin, "So, Garrett did decide to come."

"Dad," Bella warned, opening his box to help dry out the lures, "I texted you and said he would."

"Well, he seems like a nice guy. I like having him around." Charlie let his dark eyes shift to her as he tested her reaction, "You know, he should come out hunting this fall with me and some of the guys. It will be Seth's first time out."

Bella quickly covered her chuckle with a cough. The thought of Garrett hunting a deer with guns cast a funny picture in her thoughts.

"I really like this one." Bella said, holding up a bright blue and purple lure to change the topic.

Charlie took it gently from her hand, "You gave this to me as a Father's Day gift when you were five. It's my lucky lure; I always catch a fish if I have this on my line." He smiled and lined it up with the rest of them. Bella let her fingers run across the old work table, her memories recalling a time when she use to sit at the bench, her small legs dangling off the side, as she watched him work on his guns.

"So is the necklace a trendy college kid thing?" Charlie broke her train of thought as he pointed to her charms.

"Oh." Bella held it up with a smile, "No, just…just something I sort of started to do." She blushed, knowing her father had been a police officer long enough to take note that Garrett did the same exact thing.

Charlie shrugged, "Not that it hurts anything." He finished putting his equipment away and swung an arm around his daughter as they started back inside, "Have you decided what you want to do in the fall?"

Bella's heart race, "N-no, not really Dad. Maybe just work some. I…I might apply to one of the community colleges around here." Her eyes lowered, guilt weighting on her at her lie. Anxiety ripped at her heart; would this be the last summer she ever spent with Charlie? Tears threatened to fall as she tried desperately to think of something else.

"Have you thought about applying to UW? They have English and all that sort of stuff you like. Reading, writing. Right? You like that stuff." Charlie tried his best to support her, he really meant well, and Bella just smiled, "That's where Angela is going and you two seem pretty close, it's close to home too." His eyes added, _And it's where Garrett goes._

"M-maybe Dad." Bella worried her lower lip and stopped her father before he could open the door, "I love you Dad and I—I'm proud to be your daughter." Her watery eyes met his and Charlie brightened.

"I love you too Bells and I couldn't be more proud of you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Is the grill almost ready for the fish, Charlie?" Sue called from the kitchen window.

Charlie beamed at the sound of her voice, "Almost!" He looked back to Bella with a shrug, "Looks like I'm needed."

Charlie moved past her and started to clean up the wire before lighting the charcoal. Sue came out with the cleaned fish, stuffed to the brim with lemons, parsley and other goodies. Bella watched, enjoying by the bounce in Charlie's step as he set to grilling.

She paused at the door, casting one last look over her shoulder, "I'm happy for you Dad. I really am."

"If you bend your knuckles, you can slice the garlic and then turn it to chop it." Sue taught, handing the knife back to Garrett. The vampire had never had to cook, even in his human life, and now he was being over cautious with the human tools, not wanting to cut through the thick countertop.

Bella gave a thankful smile to Sue as she turned back to the stove. The matriarch of the Clearwaters had stepped up to take Harry's place in the tribe and, though she knew of the stories, she didn't let them determine the way she saw people. She would give Garrett a fair chance; vampire or not.

The door rang and Seth called that he would get it. Bella followed after him to play hostess as Alice and Jasper walked in.

"I brought a Caesar salad. Esme made it so it should taste decent." Alice informed, skipping towards the kitchen while Jasper hung back with Seth.

"Sit down and relax Bella, you don't have to do everything tonight." Sue mothered, pouring Bella and Alice a glass of lemonade.

Garrett looked up through his tousled bangs, his silver irises smiling, "Bella doesn't really care to be told what to do." He countered playfully.

"No she does not!" Alice giggled, stirring something on the stove before it burned.

Bella smirked and took a sip of the lemonade, "No, but, for once, I'm alright with letting someone else take the lead. Don't cut yourself; I don't want to have to clean up the blood." She warned Garrett.

"I'll try not to." Garrett gently teased, his eyes moving back to his work. Seth came bounding in with an old board game he had found tucked away under the coffee table and laid it out on the table for them all to play. Even Leah came and joined in; a rare smile gracing her lips when she won.

"Dinner!" Sue called, roping Garrett into help her set the table as Bella, Seth and Jasper put the game away. Charlie placed the pile of fish on the table and everyone dug in.

Knowing smiles tugged at the Clearwaters as the vampire's played their part. Conversation was easy and light, Leah and Jasper even found something in common to talk about: which was better, Star Wars or Star Trek?

After they were all finished, plates practically licked clean, Bella assigned herself to do the dishes while the rest piled into the living room for the game.

"Would you care for some help?" Garrett offered. Bella tossed him a towel and rolled up her sleeves. They worked in comfortable silence; Bella washing and Garrett drying. The routine gave Bella an odd sense of peace, giving her a much needed break from reality.

"See, when I eat, the most I have to do for cleanup is dig a hole." Garrett mumbled as he placed the plates back on the shelf.

Bella finished with the last dish and handed it to him, "I really appreciate you coming." She smiled, "Oh, and Charlie invited you to go hunting later this year." She smiled at her father as he sat reclined on the couch, enjoying his innocence.

"Hunters bleed out their kills, what a waste of perfectly good blood." Garrett tsked. Bella chucked and, with the last dish done, the pair headed towards the living room.

Leah sat in the chair on the edge of her seat as the teams' scores grew closer, Charlie mimicked her position. Sue leaned back with her eyes closed, her hand gently resting on Charlie's shoulder.

Alice was flipping through a wedding magazine she had brought and Jasper sat on the floor while Seth talked his ear off. Bella smiled, Jasper didn't seem to mind the young wolf one bit. She would even go so far as to say the vampire enjoyed the Quileute's company.

"You do know it's Angela's wedding, right Alice?" Bella commented as she sat down next to her. Garrett fell back on the chair behind them, trying to act like a college student instead of a southern gentleman.

Alice looked mischievously over her pages, "Just wait to see what I have planned for yours."

"Isabella isn't even engaged." Garrett smirked, pushing Alice's shoulder with his foot. Jasper narrowed his eyes but relax when he felt Garrett's playful demeanor.

"One day she might be." Alice replied lightly, causing Bella's heart to race. Her future was muddy and uncertain and Alice's comment only made things worse. Not just because of marriage talk direct _towards _her but the idea that her change needed to be planned and Edward wasn't even speaking to her.

Bella grabbed a blanket and nestled in, making herself focus on the game instead of the unknown.

"Yes," Garrett outwitted Alice by changing his thoughts and plucked the thick magazine from her hand, "and that is up to Isabella to decide and for her to plan and _you _to not intervene." He rolled up the magazine and tucked it into his back pocket but Alice just pulled another from her purse.

Garrett narrowed his eyes, "Doesn't anyone ever tell you _no_?"

Alice's smile grew, "No."

"Well, there is a first time for everything." Garrett leaned back and crossed his arms, his thoughts turning as he watched the game.

Bella leaned her head back on the beat up chair, "Alice?"

"Yes?" Alice replied, thumbing through the different color layouts.

With a sigh, Bella brushed back her unruly bangs, "Garrett's right." Garrett gave a firm, agreeing nod.

Alice's eyes lingering on the different couture dresses, as if she hadn't heard Bella, "I knew you were going to say that."

"Then you also know that I don't want to get married. And, if by some demented twist of fate, I change my mind, I want to elope." Bella whispered, thankful everyone had turned their attention back to the game. Garrett listened to her and took to memory everything she said.

"Alright Bella, whatever you say." Alice replied halfheartedly. Garrett narrowed his eyes at the fairy but Bella just shrugged and mouthed, _We tried_.

"Alice?" Garrett smirked, setting his mind on wearing tennis shoes and jeans to Angela's wedding so it would spark a vision.

Alice grinned, knowing what he was about to do, "I already have something picked out—"

Garrett crossed his arms and cocked his head, "No. That's what I'm wearing. Deal with it."

Jasper grinned and swung an arm around his wife's shoulders. In response she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Garrett just told me no."

Her husband gently kissed her head, "I know. But, since it looks like he is going to stick around for a while, you might have to get use to that sweetheart." Jasper threw a wink over his shoulder and Garrett shook his head.

_Since it looks like he is going to stick around, _Bella thought, closing her eyes in contentment, _I could get use to that._

XxX


	8. The Choice

XxX

The next few weeks went by faster than a flash of lightning. Alice sat at the table putting the final touches in a booklet she planned on giving to Angela while Bella paced inconsolably.

"They should have been back by now, they should have been back!" She mumbled, her small human feet starting to wear the carpet, "Where are they?"

Alice inhaled patiently and exhaled, calling a vision forward, "Jasper and Garrett just finished their circuit, everything is secure and they will arrive in three minutes. Did you pack everything you would need?" Bella gave an uncertain nod, her teeth worrying her lower lip.

"Garrett will take you and Charlie out to lunch while Jasper and I set up the tent." Alice explained, trying to get Bella to relax, "Have you decided who you want with you?"

Bella huffed and took up a more ferocious pace, "I don't know."

"What about Seth?" Alice offered.

"I don't want to put him in harm's way. Garrett said Victoria will seek me out; I can't chance Seth getting hurt. Sue's been through enough this year." Bella sighed, dropping into a chair and burying her head in her hands.

Alice moved next to her and rubbed comforting circles in her back, "With Edward not here, Victoria might not come after you at all and instead circle back to the fight. Seth will be safest with you." Bella tensed, knowing the telepath's absence was weighing heavy on them all.

"Alright." Bella nodded, knowing she had no counter argument. The door sounded and the returning soldiers came in.

"Ready for lunch?" Garrett asked, appearing at the door with a southern smile. Bella nodded, her thoughts scattered and unfocused, as she stood and collected her things quietly. Garrett kept his protective eye on her, wanting to make sure she was alright. Bella gave a small smile, letting him know everything was alright.

"You seem excited, Garrett. Almost too excited." Jasper commented, rushing to sit by his mate. Alice leaned back into his arm and rested her head against his chest, enjoying the feel of having him close by.

Garrett shrugged, "Charlie is a nice guy, knows his history too which makes for some great conversation." He smiled, thinking of all the dinners he had spent over at their house the last month and the talks they had. Charlie's grandfather had fought in World War I and II while his father had fought in the Vietnam. Apparently the Swan family had been fighting for America as long as Garrett had and he took a childish pleasure in Charlie's astonished gapping at a "23 year olds" vivid knowledge of the wars.

"Ready." Bella headed over, her shoulders depressed and her features etched with worry. Garrett had grown uneasy as he saw her face grow gaunt and her hair dull the past few weeks; her nerves grew worse the closer they got to the set date for the war and her edge was causing a distraction for the seasoned Patriot. Jasper had to work overtime to keep a sense of peace in the house while Garrett nonchalantly tried to take care of Bella and not smother her.

Garrett started towards the door, knowing not to push her, "We will see you guys at the field." He called over his shoulder. Jasper gave a curt nod and Alice sighed, her visions still unclear.

The ride to the dinner was quiet. Garrett was torn between strategy and concern for the girl next to him, while Bella worried over everyone's fate, including her own.

No one had heard from Edward and the distance had given Bella some much needed time to think about her life and make a few decisions of her own.

Last they had talked, Edward had wanted her back and to get married. He had promised to change her. But that was before he had abandoned his coven. The abandonment was the last straw. Bella knew she had to be changed, the coven's fate rested on her shoulders, but that didn't mean she had to stay with Edward.

She had considered Garrett's option of staying human with Jacob – surly she could grow to love him, at least respect him as a husband – but she knew she was born to be a vampire.

But if she were to change, she also knew her resolve was only so strong and that in a hundred years Edward could win her forgiveness, and eventually her heart, if she let him, which she was determined not to do.

After she had briefly considered the possibility of becoming a nun, she remembered that her only choices weren't just between an infatuated wolf or an overbearing vampire.

Bella dropped her head to the side, watching Garrett's sharp features as he remained lost in his own thoughts. His soft, now silver eyes grazed the road and his relaxed shoulders helped her to share in his façade of peace.

_No, they aren't my only choice. You said you'd wait for me to make up my mind and you have, more patiently than anyone I have ever known, _she thought, _You love me. And I…_Bella's smile grew at the thought, _I love you too._

It was a decision she had thought long and hard over. And the final tally had come when she thought about marriage. The only man she could see walking down the aisle to meet was Garrett and that brought her heart and head in line together.

_You're the one, _she thought, feeling the love encapsulate her heart and tie it to his.

"We're here." Garrett smiled, pulling into one of the faded parking spots and turning off the car.

Bella shook her head, pulling herself from her own world. Garrett started to open his door but Bella reached out and took hold of his arm.

"Garrett I…" Bella blushed a startling red and let go of her hold, "I…I think I decided what I want to do."

Garrett fell back in his seat, listening to her racing heart. He knew his would be doing the same if it wasn't already stopped, "And what have you decided?" He asked, knowing exactly what she was referencing.

Bella took a needed breath to steady her voice, "I…I choose you."

"Isabella," Garrett turned his head so he was looking out the windshield, trying to sort his thoughts and not mesmerize her, "there is a lot going on right now. The newborns, the Volturi. Are you sure you are thinking clearly?" His own nerves grew at the thought of what she suggested. He was a nomad, a loner. He wasn't ready to be a mate, was he?

Every excuse he had given Jasper months ago came to the front, but one stolen look at her eyes swept all of them away.

Bella gave a set nod, "I've gotten to know you as my friend and I see how you treat me and those around you. I trust you." She started to pick at her thumb and Garrett gave a small grin at the habit, "I know you've been a nomad for a long time and—and I'm not sure what that would mean for…us…but…" Bella's brown eyes wandered up to his face, "Charlie told me what love is and I'm willing to try and be what you deserve in a mate. If you will still have me, that is." She blushed, her courage wavering.

Garrett turned forward, his hands griping to the wheel, "I promised Edward I would leave once the newborns were taken care of."

Bella turned to face him, finding her courage again, "I will go with you."

"I'm not going to take you away from Charlie." Garrett let his silvery eyes flit to hers, telling her not only would he not tear her away from her father but he would not take her soul either.

"Jasper will change me." Bella countered. Garrett's hands tensed around the wheel at the idea; he trusted the Major but he wasn't sure he trusted him _that _much.

Garrett sighed, "Have you informed Edward of your decision?" He knew the answer, no one had been in contact with Edward since he left, but he had to ask.

"I will call the Denali's when we get back to the house." Bella set her shoulders back, confident in her choice, "Do you have any more objections or are you out of excuses?" She attempted to joke lightly even though her pulse raced uncontrollably.

Garrett exhaled loudly, his eyes widening, "So we…we are courting?" Bella giggled at how awkward his wording was.

"Yes," She nodded, her brown eyes sparkling, "I guess we are."

He gave another long, sigh. His eyes wandered to the dinner where Charlie sat, waiting for them, "Who's going to tell Charlie?"

"I am. Right now." She relished the adrenaline that pumped through her veins and popped open the door. In one fluid moment, she hopped out of the Forester and started towards the diner.

Garrett rushed to follow, trying to keep his speed human. Jitters got the best of him and he started to rub his neck nervously.

"Dad adores you." Bella smiled, pulling open the door as Garrett tried to get it for her, "You have nothing to worry about, and, if you did, your skin is indestructible so it's not like shooting you would do anything!"

Garrett couldn't help but smirk. What she said was true; Charlie was practically in love with Garrett himself.

The last time he had been on Charlie-patrol Garrett had been hanging outside the department waiting for him to get off his late shift and had overheard Charlie talking shop with some of the other officers.

One of the detectives mentioned that he hadn't seen the youngest Cullen in a while. Charlie brushed it off about something to do with Brown and brought up Garrett's name, boasting that he went to the University of Washington.

The same man who brought up Edward asked if Garrett past the test and Charlie nodded firmly, saying he was definitely son-in-law material.

_Oh, I hope he wasn't lying, _Garrett thought as they made their way to the table. Charlie hopped up and gave his daughter a tight hug before shaking Garrett's hand.

"I ordered your usual. I hope you don't mind." Charlie reclined back in his chair, a large smile painted under his thick mustache, "So are you heading out after lunch for the camping trip?"

Garrett nodded, "Cars all packed, we are going to pick up Jasper and Alice and then we will meet Carlisle and the rest of the group at the grounds."

"You've been such a good influence on our Bells here! I could never get her to embrace camping or the outdoors; she preferred her books and the couch." Charlie poked, tossing an arm around his daughter and pulling her close to kiss the top of her head.

"Dad…" Bella blushed.

"Foods up!" Their usual waitress, Sarah, came out balancing their plates perfectly and remembering exactly which dish belonged to each of her customers.

"They do make a cute couple." Sarah whispered to Charlie as she set his plate down.

Garrett smirked into his water, darting his eyes to Bella. Even her human ears could hear what she said.

"How long have you two been together? From the way Charlie talked about you at every lunch, I would think you've been dating for years!" Sarah smiled, resting her hand on her hip. Charlie's face cast a blush that could rival Bella's.

_That's where she gets it from, _Garrett thought.

"Actually, we just made things official today. We are…how did you say it, Garrett?" Bella beamed, looking to Garrett for support.

Garrett rubbed his forehead, feeling completely out of his comfort zone, "Courting." He grimaced, feeling his age.

Charlie jumped out of his seat, his smile bright as he pulled both of them into a hug. Garrett tensed at the warm contact but Bella just laughed, "I'm glad to see you approve, Dad."

"Oh, I couldn't be happier for you two!" Embarrassed, Charlie retook his seat still smiling from ear to ear. The rest of lunch passed easily, thoughts of tomorrow pushed to the side in favor of enjoying their time together while Charlie pounded them with questions.

"Are you ready to head out? I'm not sure how traffic will be." Garrett asked, pulling out money to pay for lunch. He didn't want to push her but he knew they had to get out to the field before it was too dark.

Bella took a steady breath and nodded, "Thank you for lunch, Dad." She walked over and gave him a tight hug, pressing a sealing kiss to the top of his head, "I love you Dad and I'll—I'll see you Monday."

"Be safe, Bells." Charlie gave her hand a squeeze and stood up to wish Garrett a safe trip, "Look out for my little girl and bring her back like you found her." Charlie's chocolate brown eyes met the silver irises and Garrett knew he was entrusting him with his most prized treasure, not just for this weekend but every one that followed after.

Garrett gave a firm nod, "I will, sir."

"Bye Dad." Bella gave one final wave, finding it impossible to rip her eyes away from him as they left. Finally, she forced herself to and the tears started to fall.

Garrett moved next to her as they walked through the parking lot, "Carlisle made plans for Billy to get Charlie down to the reservation for safe keeping this weekend. He will be just fine." He opened the door and helped Bella in.

Bella stared dully forward, her usually light eclipsed by her sorrow, "And whose going to tell him if I don't make it? It will break his heart." Her scratched eyes looked up to his, pleading with him to save her from this fate. Not just tomorrows, but the one after she was bitten.

Garrett smiled and hesitantly reached up, brushing a stray hair behind her ear, "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I'll get you safely back to Charlie." Bella leaned into the touch, taking hold of his hand so he wouldn't move it.

"Everything will be alright." Garrett promised. Bella nodded, pretending it was a promise he could keep.

Garrett started up the car and in no time they were on their way up the mountain. Bella kept her eyes on the window as they drove along; thankful Garrett wasn't one to push her for her thoughts.

"We have to walk from here." Garrett grinned as he pulled into the garage. Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and started for the door. Her arm hung out limply, waiting to be picked up.

Garrett picked her up as if she weighed nothing and took off. His ears perked as he drew closer to the valley and he slowed on the outskirts.

"Garrett?" Bella looked up, seeing his set face, "What's wrong?"

The vampire stiffened a growl, his teeth grinding against each other, "We have company." Caringly he set her down and started out of the forest line before her, keeping his arm out as if to shield her from an attack.

"Garrett, what's wrong?" Bella whispered, her nervous eyes trying to look around him. Garrett let a small snarl escape his lips, his shoulders squaring protectively, "Garrett, y-you're scaring me."

"Edward." His voice was biting, defensive. Garrett fought for control over his need to protect but he was losing.

Bella looked around his arm and confirmed what he said. Edward crouched in an offensive stance, ready to attack, "I see you have been keeping _my _mate safe. Now, _get away_ from her!"

Garrett stood tall, refusing to give into Edward's mocking. He kept his thoughts distracted, knowing Bella would be the one that had to tell him.

Jasper stepped between them, keeping them apart and sending out waves of calm.

"Bella isn't property, Edward." Alice stated, her usual soft features hardening as her eyes narrowed. Edward snarled at her and Jasper growled back, stepping protectively in front of his mate.

"Enough." Garrett pulled rank, ignoring the glares cast his direction, "We are here to do our part in securing a win tomorrow. Petty grudges can be settled after. We need to keep our priorities in order." He said over Edward's guttural growl.

_You are scaring Bella, back off, _Garrett ordered the telepath, trying to tell himself that Edward wouldn't hurt Bella to calm his thoughts. Garrett looked to the small girl, who stood still in shock, "Isabella?"

Bella timidly met his eye, her strong exterior crumbling as she came face to face with her manipulator. Edward stood up, his arrogance casting a choking feel around him. Jasper sped towards Bella, Alice right beside him, to support the small human.

Garrett gave a gentle smile, relaxing his predator stance, "Isabella?" Bella visibly relaxed when Garrett did and, as if she were in a trance, started to walk around the perimeter.

Edward kept his eyes narrowed on Garrett as he watched her movements like an overprotective parent. Jasper stepped up and escorted Bella around, pointing out good places to walk over. Garrett started forward when Bella fell but Edward's growl stopped him. Jasper helped her up and chuckled when Bella used the blood on her hand to lay it on the path the newborns were going to take.

"Seth is almost here, Jacob is with him." Alice informed, turning to the trees. Jacob stepped out with his little mini-me trailing behind him.

Jake gave his winning smile and stopped far enough away, rubbing his short hair, "Hey Bells." Bella's smile lit up before she remembered her knuckles, which were still lightly bruised.

Garrett, who stood next to Jacob, glanced quickly to Bella, taking his cues from her.

"Hey Jake." Bella replied evenly, giving a small closed-mouth smile, "How have you been?" Though she sounded collected, her insides were anything but and she was thankful only Jasper could tell.

Not only had Edward made an unannounced appearance to stake his claim but now Jake, her best friend, was standing there with his thoughts probably screaming about their kiss. She guessed that because Edward was snarling.

"You know, same ol', same ol'." Jacob gave his large, wolf smile and shrugged.

Garrett could sense Bella's uneasiness but kept his shoulders relaxed, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he kept his thoughts on the fact that Seth needed a shower, not just because he was a shape shifter but because he was a teenage boy, so he wouldn't think of Bella.

"We should probably get Bella settled. Alice and I need to hunt before tomorrow." Jasper replied.

"I will take her." Edward stepped up, his chest out and his hands fisted.

Bella narrowed her eyes, studying his soul. Edward was a man who had given himself over to desperation but there was something else. His dark eyes remained on Garrett, challenging him, but Garrett wasn't about to give into an adolescents threats.

Garrett refused to be the first to bow. He held his head up, reading his eyes. There was a hint of guilt hidden within the dulling topaz as Edward stared him down.

Garrett's eyes grew, the venom stirring and eating away at the last bits of silver, _You didn't. You wouldn't. Not to her. _Garrett bared his teeth, anger seething in his veins. He knew an honorless man when he saw one.

"That is none of your concern." Edward lashed out.

"Seth is going to take me." Bella broke in, nodding for the young Quileute to go change. Seth blindly obeyed without question and returned in his furry form. Seth let his tongue hangout as he dropped down so Bella could crawl on top. Awkwardly, she piggy backed onto him and fisted her hands into his fur as he stood up.

"I'll go with you." Edward's voice was pleading.

Bella narrowed her eyes, "No, Garrett and Jacob are going to. Garrett, circle around so they don't catch your scent with the wolves."

Garrett started to nod but before he could take off Edward snarled, "What about our deal?" Guilt coated the once nomad, remembering his promise.

"The deal is off." Bella called, enjoying how, for once, she towered over the vampires. Her new found height caused her to sit straighter. Edward started to argue but Seth growled, letting him know he was done.

Edward gapped, a dumbfounded sheen to his eyes, "You…you said you'd wait for me."

"No, I said I needed time to think. So I thought." Bella narrowed her eyes, "You abandoned Carlisle, you abandoned all of us. What kind of man turns his back on his family in their time of need over a simple twinge of jealousy?"

Garrett saw the fury in her eyes, _She knows what he did._

Seth lowered his head and squared his shoulders readying to attack, even Jake started to shake when Edward took an ignorant step forward, "But, we are _meant _to be together. We—we don't have to get married, Garrett can stay just—just don't go. Don't leave me." He let his allure drift out and reach for her, trying to bring her back to him.

Bella just smirked triumphantly, unfazed by the dazzle anymore with her mind made up, "I'm not the one that left." Bella gave a loving scratch between Seth's shoulders, "Do you know where the tent is?" She asked. Seth gave a nod of his large head and started trotting towards the forest line. Bella sighed, "Let's get out of here."

Seth gave another bob of his head and took off. Bella pressed her face between his shoulders so she wouldn't get hit by the branches and so her tears wouldn't burn her eyes as he ran.

Garrett watched as the pair disappeared, letting his concerns drift into his thoughts.

"You promised you would leave." Edward's eyes darkened. Jasper stepped up and held him back while Alice rushed to Garrett's side, ready to defend him.

Jacob stepped up, visibly shaking, "You told Garrett to leave?" Everyone was caught off guard by the wolf's quick defense.

"Stay out of this, dog." Edward growled, "This is none of your concern."

"You're wrong, it is. Bella is my best friend." Jacob narrowed his beautiful eyes, becoming a fierce predator, "Unlike you, I learned my lesson when I hurt her. I have never felt as stupid then when I hurt her hand." He turned his eyes to Garrett, his anger still in place, "I might not be happy with her choices but I do love her and I will stand by her no matter what."

Garrett gave a respectful nod, knowing they had found common ground for the time being.

"So you _love _her now?" Edward's lip curled as he pushed Jasper away and stalked towards Garrett. The Patriot stood tall, unmoving. He knew he could take out the irrational teenager with ease.

"Did you even listen to what Bella said?" Alice exasperated, trying to diffuse the situation, "You _left _us. Until you right your wrongs, she won't want anything to do with you."

Edward turned on her, "Fine." He turned back to Garrett, "No matter what she says, you gave me your word." Again, Garrett nodded, and Edward took off.

"Where is he going?" Jasper asked.

Alice came out of her vision, "To Carlisle, he's going to ask for forgiveness. He thinks that will win him back Bella. Jacob will you and Garrett go meet Bella? Edward hasn't made up his mind and I can't tell what he will do." Jake gave a nod and trotted off. Alice stepped up and gently rested her petite hand on Garrett's shoulder, "Be careful. We will see you tomorrow."

Garrett nodded, watching as the two took off. Jacob came back in wolf form.

"I appreciate what you said, Jacob, Edward needed to hear that." Garrett sighed, "You do mean the world to Bella and I don't know what she would do without you in her life." The wolf gave a regal nod, though inside he relished the praise. From miles away, Seth told him to get over himself.

Jacob set himself as if to race and nodded towards the mountain. Garrett smiled and set himself in a similar position. They took off, embracing the freedom of the wind as they made their way up the mountain.

Garrett was the first to make it to the top. Seth was stoking a fire while Bella roasted something on a stick.

"What is that?" Garrett wrinkled his nose, disgusted by the burnt smell.

The girl smiled, testing the puffy white thing with her finger, "It's a s'more."

"A…s'more?" Garrett took a seat where he was, not comfortable too close to the fire.

Bella made up the treat and handed it to Seth who stuffed it into his mouth, "It's a camping delicacy." The wolf said through his mouthful.

Jacob stepped out of the woods and dropped by the fire, "I'm next!"

Garrett just rolled his eyes, acting the part of the adult. Once the teens had their fill of sugar, Jacob coerced Seth into taking a quick run around the camp.

Bella found a stick and poked at the burning embers, noticing how much they mirrored Garrett's eyes.

"Can I ask you what you are thinking?" Garrett asked, leaning back in the snow as Bella snuggled into her blanket.

She sighed and let her head fall back, looking at the few stars that scattered the horizon, "If I asked you not to fight, what you would do?"

Garrett rubbed his forehead, trying to get his thoughts to line up, "I made a promise to stand by Carlisle and defend his family. I can't go back on my word."

"You did with Edward." Bella tried, wanting to get her way.

Garrett smiled, "No, _you _did. I still plan on keeping my end."

"I thought vampires couldn't leave their mates." She mumbled, starting to pick at a threat in the sleeping bag. Her little girl dreams of storybook endings not meshing with what she wanted to demand of reality.

"From what I have observed, they don't like to be separated from one another, especially if there is a threat looming. But, I trust Jacob and Seth to look out for you." Garrett watched as the sun set, thinking of how Edward's appearance might change things, "I want to stay with you, but I can't go back on my word. I need to be there tomorrow so that nothing goes wrong."

Bella admired his loyalty but still, she wanted him here, "You said Victoria might come after me."

Garrett gave an uneasy nod, "I will call Carlisle once things have settled down and we will determine what the best course of action is."

Bella's heart raced and filled the quiet mountain with its nervous song, "Here then." Her shaking hands reached up and undid her necklace. Her cold fingers unstrung the pearl, "In case you do have to go tomorrow, for good luck."

Garrett accepted the token and strung it on his chain. He shifted the pearl so it lay just right and smiled at the treasure, "You need to keep this safe for me then." He shrugged off his old brown jacket and handed it to her. Bella quickly accepted the gift and wrapped herself inside, savoring the familiar scent.

Her eyes closed and she buried her head in the collar, "Edward cheated, didn't he?"

Garrett sighed, "That is between you and him, Isabella."

"So, that would be a yes?" She looked up, her eyes knowing. Garrett sighed and brushed back his bangs, not wanting to hurt her. Bella stood up and shuffled across the snow covered ground to sit by Garrett and rested her head on his shoulder. He snaked his arm around her, copying an action he had seen the Cullen pairs do often when their other half sought comfort.

"The area is secure." Seth called, bouncing into camp and claiming the abandoned bag of marshmallows. Jacob nodded in agreement and dropped by the fire.

"I'm going to go call Carlisle, why don't you move closer to the fire?" Garrett gently suggested, removing his arm from around the already shivering girl. Bella's chattering teeth was his answer and she moved to sandwich between her two heaters.

The phone only rang for a second before someone answered, "Did Edward speak to you?" Garrett asked.

"_He did. He's out running patrol with Emmett right now_." Carlisle said, his voice distrusting, "_He apparently has turned over a new leaf and is ready to start making amends_."

"What is our strategy now that he is back?" Garrett pressed, wanting to dodge Carlisle's prying questions on his feelings. Jasper did that enough for the both of them.

Carlisle sighed, "_Victoria will definitely go after one or the other now that he is back, which means the rest of us are safe, for now_."

"Seth and Jacob will stay up here with Isabella and keep her safe, but I think we need to have one of our own up here." Garrett replied, "One of us with a gift who will be able to defuse the situation quickly if she does come this way."

"_What about you?_" Carlisle offered.

Garrett wanted to jump at the idea and Jacob's ears perked up while he eavesdropped, "I don't have a gift, Carlisle. You know that."

"_For a mate, you don't act as protective as you should_." Carlisle tested, having been informed by Alice what happened.

Garrett held back his growl, not appreciating the judgment cast on him, "I may not be her mate. Edward is back, Carlisle." The nomad knew life would change forever when he offered what was left of his heart to Bella, but he knew he would never be normal by vampire standards.

He trusted Bella more than the average mate and knew she could take care of herself, his belief in freedom made him less protective and possessive than the others, and he also knew he wouldn't make her stay if she wanted to go back to _him_. Garrett refused to push her to be his if that wasn't what she truly wanted.

And though the thought of leaving Bella to go fight while she was considered a target weighed heavy on him, his trust in the wolves and what he had taught them swayed him to keep his word to his old friend.

"_And Bella already made her choice. You need to trust her, Garrett_." Carlisle advised. The line went quiet for a while as they both grew lost in thoughts, "_I think Edward should stay with us and you should stay with Bella. If we have them split up, then Victoria will have to make her choice of which to go after and Alice will see it_."

Garrett sat down on one of the icy stumps, "Carlisle—"

"_Bella will be safest with you. Not because of some gift but because she trusts you. Your skills and experience will be a better match against Victoria_." Carlisle said, "_And the fact that you can keep an even head around her. If she cuts herself, you won't get distracted._"

"And what if Victoria isn't alone?" Garrett tested, "And how do you expect to keep Edward away from the mountain?"

Carlisle smiled on the other end, "_Then you let Jacob share in the fun. I will figure out a way to handle Edward. Stay put and we will be in touch._" The line went dead and Garrett huffed, considering breaking another tree. Once he had regained his control, he made his way back to the group.

Bella's eyebrows were frosted and her shoulders were shaking. Garrett knew he wouldn't be able to keep her warm, not like the wolves, and the night was getting colder. It would only get worse as the sky darkened.

"How you can be covered head to toe and shivering and yet your grad night you were barley dressed and not feeling a thing is beyond me." Garrett jested lightly, trying to distract his nerves.

"N-n-no a-adrenaline." She chattered, her blue lips turning into a smile.

Garrett sighed, trying not to let his worry show, "I think it's time for you to get inside." Bella stood up uneasily and shuffled towards the tent.

"Jacob, Seth, why don't you go with her. Make sure she stays warm and I will take the first watch." Garrett offered. Seth bounded towards the tent, eager to be out of the wind. Jacob was a bit slower, his eyes testing the vampire.

"I can't keep her warm." Garrett's voice was low so he wouldn't be overheard. Bella lingered at the door of the tent, her sad eyes looking back. Garrett forced a smile to show everything was alright but she knew better.

_He really does put me before himself, _she thought. Her lips softened into a smile, thanking him for respecting Jacob, before she ducked inside the tent.

The wolf covered the fire and headed inside while the vampire took his watch. Hours later, Garrett made his way inside the tent to check on the group. He needed to see Bella.

Seth lay sprawled across the floor with nothing to cover him, snoring, while Bella lay curled up in a ball next to Jacob. Garrett smiled when he caught sight of his jacket wrapped securely around her.

"How is she?" Garrett asked, re-zipping the door and sitting far enough away so his skin, which retained the cool feel of the snow, wouldn't affect the Sleeping Beauty.

"Cold." Jacob replied, shifting the blanket so it covered more of Bella's face against the nippy wind and his nose from the ghastly smell of the jacket, "Your little psychic fairy forgot to bring a heater up."

Garrett wrapped his arms around his bent knees, resting his head on the top, trying to suppress the need to touch her.

_Alice never forgets anything on purpose, _Garrett thought, wondering what the little pixie was up too.

"Are you going to be the one to change her now?" Jacob spat, trying to keep his self-control.

"Jacob, you do not understand." Garrett replied patiently, "Vampires have their own laws to abide by, just like the tribe does. Our elders are called the Volturi and when Isabella went to save Edward she made a deal with them; she would be changed in accordance with their law. As far as I know, she had decided to be changed." He sighed, his eyes looking at her face warmed by blood and silently added, _No matter how hard I have tried to convince her otherwise_

"So you will change her?" Jacob held the girl close in his arms, his eyes longing for her love.

Garrett shook his head, "_I _will not change her." Jacob looked up skeptically, "I tried to tell her that she could remain human if she chose you over one of our kind, that she wouldn't have to give up her father or her friends." He sighed, brushing back his unruly locks, "Or her soul."

Jacob scoffed, "Obviously you didn't try _too _hard."

"You forget that I love her too." Garrett replied, keeping his temper even.

Again, the wolf smirked, "Really? You don't act like it. Perfect Hair boy puts on a much more believable show."

"I am getting quite tired of people telling me I'm not acting the way they would like me too." Garrett snarled, letting his eyes narrow. His outburst was enough to shock him back into composure.

_What is wrong with me? I've never let what people think sway me before, _he considered, _Then again, I've never been a mate before either._

Jacob held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to fight in such close quarters. The wolf let the vampire simmer down as Seth's snoring filled the tent.

"So you really won't change her?" Jacob dared.

Garrett's eyes narrowed, "Damn her to this soulless life? That isn't love. That is selfish." His eyes lingered on her peaceful form, "I don't want to lose her but she deserves a better than the one I live." The what ifsof life started to plague his thoughts.

What if she had been born during his time and they settled down in a nice farm on the outskirts of his hometown? Garrett smiled, picturing his outspoken Bella dressed in the traditional wear, cooking over a stove and talking his ear off about the Revolution – which he was certain she would have had a part in. She would have been one of the few girls that rode a horse like a man instead of an elegant lady and who wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty.

He closed his eyes and leaned back, picturing a little boy with auburn hair and chocolate eyes sitting on the floor playing with a whittled horse and a small girl with thick, dark hair and bright silver eyes following her mother around the kitchen.

It was the perfect dream. But it was just that: a dream.

Garrett shook his head, surpassing the thought and the twinge of pain his still heart felt when he realized it was never meant to be that way. The woman he loved was still before him but a dream of a true future, a human future, was unattainable. It was still within grasp for Bella though, and Garrett wasn't certain he could take that away from her whether she demanded it of him or not.

He had seen the years of bitterness that had made Rosalie who she was. Would the same happen to his Bella?

"She will grow old, die, if she stays human." Jacob's eyes narrowed, testing his resolve, "What will you do then?"

Garrett smirked, knowing Jacob was recalling Edward's dramatic suicide attempt, "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

Jacob leaned back, "But…if you had?"

"I will support whatever path she chooses and I will stand by her till the end of my days, but I know better than to provoke the Volturi. I've never liked involving the red coats in my personal business." Garrett smirked. His eyes lingered on her face, pondering the different paths, "She would make a great mother. Something she can't be if she is a vampire."

Jacob smirked, "You really do love her, don't you?"

Garrett gave a single nod, "I do."

"Huh." Jacob looked back down at Bella, enjoying her needing him as she snuggled closer for warmth, "If we weren't mortal enemies, I could respect you loving the girl of my dreams and even say that you are the right choice because of how you treat her."

Garrett just smiled, "And if we weren't mortal enemies, I would have to say thank you for that. I know how important she is to you, and how much you mean to her." Jacob looked up with a small smile.

"With Edward back," Garrett continued, his words not just for Jacob's benefit, "she might change her mind. The Cullens are a part of his coven so he will come back to them and all I can offer her apart from them is a lonely life, away from all those she loves. That could push her to stay human."

Jacob gave a small smile of triumph as he looked back to the peaceful girl. His thoughts toyed with the idea of Bella choosing him and Garrett, though he had no gift to read them, knew what was on the young wolf's mind.

"Is that what she would want though?" The young Quileute asked selflessly. Garrett knew he didn't need a response.

They fell into a tranquil silence. Garrett moved outside to pick up the watch once more and gazed up as the stars move across the sky before the sun started to make its grand appearance. Movement inside stirred his ears and he smiled at her small heartbeat, it stuttered a bit when she asked where Garrett was. Jacob had to have nodded because the vampire heard no response.

The tent unzipped and a bed-headed Bella poked out, "Garrett." The way she said his name, with such relief and emotion, instantly caused him to look around. Jacob came out next, followed by his sleepy shadow, and nodded for them to go run patrol and check in with the Pack.

"Are you alright?" He asked, rushing from his place to her. Bella worried her lower lip and nodded.

"I just…I thought you would be gone by now." She blushed, her doe eyes looking up to his, "I was worried I wouldn't get to say good bye and…and…"

Garrett smiled and gently took hold of her chin, "Carlisle decided it would be best if I remained here." The Patriot never thought he had seen her smile so bright.

Bella shifted the blanket around her to keep the chill away, her feet shuffled back and forth.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Garrett pressed. Uncertain if she had changed her mind, he released his hold on her.

Bella took a somewhat graceful step forward, her long lashes resting against the top of her cheek. Garrett remained where he was, knowing what she was about to do. She stood up on her toes and chastely pressed her lips to his. Instinct took over, and Garrett brought his hand up to support her head.

"I'm not anyone else's anymore." She smiled when she pulled back. Her lips felt alight, like lightning was about to strike. Bella knew she had never been kissed like that before.

Garrett let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, "You're not anyone's but your own."

Bella nodded her head and Garrett smiled, watching her tresses dance around her, "You're right, I get to choose and I choose you." Garrett could have sworn he felt his heart beat. He took her head simply into his hands and leaned forward, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Seth came running out of the woods in wolf form, Garrett rolled his eyes, _Why is it always you, kid?_

Jacob followed with his russet skin on, "They are ready." Bella tensed and Garrett pulled her too his side, his need to shield her coming off strong.

"What do we do?" Bella asked, looking up to Garrett with beseeching eyes.

He sighed, his amber eyes looking out over the forest and praying no harm would come to the coven or the pack, "We wait." Seth howled, signifying it had started.

"It's started." Jacob confirmed, his eyes follow Garrett's and looking out over the forest. A twig snapped and an unfamiliar scent enveloped the group.

The soldier narrowed his eyes and forced Bella behind him, crouching down defensively. Seth growled as Jacob exploded in transformation where he stood.

"Oh yes, it has indeed."

XxX


	9. The Battle

XxX

Victoria stepped out from behind the tree, "Where is our dear Eddie? I figured he wouldn't let you out of his sight, Isabella." The human visibly shuttered as the fiery redhead rolled her name; Garrett moved in front of her and snarled. His eyes darted between the young newborns that flanked their leader, trying to get a read on them.

Seth and Jacob were calling out the change of events to the Pack as they strategized between themselves.

"And who are you, handsome?" Victoria tilted her head to the side as she purred, "Another boy the Cullen's little pet is stringing long?" Seth let out a warning growl and Victoria's façade was broken for just a second when she stepped back, "Oh and you have added to your collection of pets?" She wrinkled her nose to disguise her discomfort, "You might want to consider bathing them every now and gain."

"Enough." Garrett commanded, inciting growls and hisses from the two young men Victoria was manipulating.

A smirk grew across her blood red lips, "So the dogs mean something to you too?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked to the pair with her, assigning them their duties with a nod, "You have yet to tell me your name, sweetheart. It's quite rude not to introduce oneself to a lady."

"I'm Garrett." He answered shortly, watching her closely and making sure he stayed a few steps ahead of her. Bella moved forward, her hand fisting into his shirt as she tried to peer around.

Victoria sighed, lowering her eyes to meet his amber ones, "But you are not one of them, you feed how our kind is supposed to. Tell me, does she have you wrapped around her little finger too?" Garrett kept his breathing even, not wanting to give away his hand. Vengeance was etched into the woman's face but he wasn't sure who she would take it out on yet. As far as Victoria knew, Bella was Edward's mate – if she discovered the change of events she could either keep Bella in her sights or go after one of the other mated pairs without warning.

Bella's brown eyes moved to the two newborns behind the threat, sizing them up. If one moved to close to Victoria, the other would bear his teeth and vice versa.

_They both love her, _her eyes widened in revelation.

"We could ask the same of you." Bella called, receiving an uneasy look from the wolves, "How did you nudge them into competing for you? Promises that you loved them and that there is no one else for you?"

"What is she talking about?" The raven-haired newborn asked. His nervous eyes were constantly moving, the human's blood calling for him as her heart raced with adrenaline.

Victoria turned towards him with pitiful eyes, "Remember, I told you they have powerful gifts. Stay focused or they will tear us apart."

Bella grew mesmerized by the trio and made a move to step out from behind her mate's protection, Garrett was quick to box her back in. His movement caught Victoria's attention and she squinted her eyes, studying him.

"She's using you both." Bella answered. Garrett's chest rumbled, gently correcting her as she made another attempt to move out of the protective triangle, "She doesn't love either of you."

"And what do you know of love?" Victoria snarled, her deadly eyes narrowing, "Nothing."

Bella tried to push Garrett's arm away but he refused to budge, "You're right, I didn't know what love is." Victoria pulled back, shocked by the small human, "But I do now."

Garrett kept his mask in place but inwardly grimaced, knowing in her attempt to stand on her own she had given away their high ground.

"Now you do?" Victoria quickly shifted her eyes to Garrett, a wicked smile dancing across them, "I see. Things just got quite interesting."

Garrett narrowed his eyes, his teeth bearing in warning, _keep your head, make her show her weakness._

"It's good that you have finally discovered what love means and have had a taste of its sweetness, because now you will know what it really means to be heartbroken." Victoria hissed and started forward in a blur. The newborns followed her lead and attacked.

Garrett had taken hold of Bella and dodged the attack with ease; Victoria saw the switch and followed her prey. The Patriot tried to counter but he couldn't, he let Bella slip from his arms so she wouldn't be crushed when he fell.

Bella tumbled across the soft snow, her back thudding against the rocky mountain face. Her eyes grew dazed and she tried to steady them.

Jacob had taken on the sandy-haired one and seemed to have the upper hand but Seth was cornered. Unsteadily, Bella got to her feet and took up a few useless rocks.

Of course no harm came to the vampire's impenetrable skin but it did get his attention and Seth had the perfect opening to take him out. Bella stared in horror as his head was severed from his body and it fell lifeless to the ground.

"Garrett…" Bella whispered, trying to brush back her messy tresses. Her eyes caught sight of movement and she tried to follow it. Who had the upper hand was constantly changing and her heart raced.

At one point, Victoria had him pinned and hissed, "Why would Isabella want you? You are nothing but a pathetic, gift less nomad. If she changed, she would have an extraordinary gift and you would have _nothing _to offer her – she will leave you. You are nothing." Garrett made his move and they blurred once more from Bella's sight. The nomad was smart, with years of experience. He knew to keep his thoughts focused on the fight and not the taunts.

A howling shriek of pain pierced her ears and she looked on in horror as the sandy-haired newborn dug his hands into Jacob's side and crushed them together. Seth jumped in to finish the fight but the newborn was quicker and soon they were facing off.

Bella started to run towards Jacob but was cut off by a resounding crunch as Victoria slammed Garrett to the ground, "No one is going to save you now." Her dark eyes met Bella's as she smiled, "Now you will know how it feels."

The small human held fast to the last rock she had in hand, her eyes narrowed, "Burn in hell." She slit the rock down her arm, drawing as much blood as she could from it. It wasn't much, at first, but it was enough.

Instantly, the blood drinkers were focused on her. Seth guillotined the last newborn and Garrett easily slid from Victoria's weakening grasp to shift above her. And in one fluid moment, it was all over.

Seth quickly transformed, throwing decency to the side as he stepped into his shorts in front of everyone and picked up a stick from the fire.

Garrett tossed him a small tube of lighter fluid, "Their venom should be enough to burn them, but Carlisle wanted to make sure they were gone." He looked to Bella and followed her anxious eyes to Jacob's still form. Instantly, he was by the wolf's side.

"Did he crack your ribs?" Garrett asked, trying to assess the situation as he carefully turned the naked Quileute over. Jacob cringed but managed a nod.

"Seth, change back and find out how their fight is going down there. If things have settled down, have one of the Pack send Carlisle up here. Jacob needs assistance now." Garrett ordered. The young wolf trotted off to do as he was told.

Bella knelt down next to the withering boy, her eyes shocked, "W-will he be alright Garrett?"

Garrett sighed, knowing he couldn't lie to her, "Newborns have immense strength and if one of the bones splintered in just the right direction it could puncher a vital organ which even his quick healing ability might not be able to mend. The sooner Carlisle is here, the better."

Bella leaned over Jacob and soothed his hair, resting her head against his.

Seth came sprinting out of the forest line, "The fight is over but Alice had a vision, about something called the Volturi." The innocent boy looked between them, "They are coming I think."

"I knew there was more to worry about than Victoria. It wouldn't surprise me if they _let _the newborns run ramped in hopes it would break up the coven." Garrett stood up abruptly, the frustration knitting his brow. "You need to get out of here. Are the wolves heading this way?" Seth nodded as Garrett moved to retrieve a blanket, "Take him back to the reservation and keep him as still as you can." Garrett tensed when he heard the Pack drawing closer only to relax when he remembered they were on his side.

"What happened?" Sam demanded, looking with dark eyes at the vampire.

Garrett gestured to the burning pile, "One of the newborns got his arms around Jacob and shattered his ribs before we could stop him. You need to stabilize him. If you will allow it, I will send Carlisle down to help reset his ribs." Sam gave a regal nod and signaled for the Pack to take up carrying Jacob.

Bella sat on the snow, her chocolate eyes shattered as she watched them take Jacob away.

Garrett knelt next to her and ripped off a piece of his shirt, "You got blood on my favorite jacket." He joked lightly, attempting to distract her, "Thought, that was a very affective tactic."

"He's going to be alright, isn't he Garrett?" Bella asked, her dulling eyes staring off at the dark forest.

"He wasn't gasping for breath and nothing appeared to be punctured." He said, his tone that of a man who had seen many a battle wound, "I think he will be alright if everyone acts quickly."

Bella nodded absentmindedly, "The Volturi are coming."

"Yes." Garrett replied, finishing tying off her arm and giving thanks that he was not tempted by her blood.

"Do we run?" She finally turned to him, looking up through her long lashes.

"If we run, they will know something is amiss and will go after the coven before seeking us out. If we stay, then we have a chance at explaining our side and keeping the others safe." Garrett said, not liking their choices, "The Volturi has wanted to separate Carlisle's coven for half a century. Aro lusts after the gifted, while Caius fears being overthrown by them. They will take any opportunity they can to destroy any and every threat they feel undermines their power." He spat, his eyes narrowed.

"So we stay?" Bella finalized, her courage never faltering. Garrett knew she would never back down if the Cullens were endangered.

Garrett nodded. Bella gave one last look towards the La Push forest before reading herself to be picked up. Within moments, they were at the field where burning piles were scattered around.

"Are you alright?" Garrett asked, setting her down. His eyes nervously darted around the battlefield, wanting to protect her from any further damage.

Bella nodded, swallowing hard, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Her eyes were heartbreaking as the last bit of innocence was drained from them.

"They are almost here." Alice informed, moving towards the pair. The Cullens lined up before Bella, shielding her. Garrett narrowed his eyes, his thoughts focused on the final battle. Edward snarled at the smell drifting from the jacket Bella wore but Carlisle was quick to call him to attention.

Jasper smirked, his bright eyes shifting to Garrett, "The Italians are coming, the Italians are coming."

"Focus." Garrett snapped, his chest rumbling in warning.

As if on cue, the graceful beings appeared over the crest. The smallest came to a stop before the others and removed her hood, showing her superiority.

"Carlisle." The sickly sweet voice of Jane greeted as she looked around, "It seems we got here a little late for the party."

Carlisle stepped forward, ready to play the part of a diplomat, "We weren't expecting you. Otherwise, we would have waited."

"We were coming to check in on Ms. Isabella Swan." Jane's ruby eyes shifted quickly to the still very human pet. Her eyes looked around at the other pairs and the new faces, "It is good to see that you haven't suffered any losses." She quickly picked up on the different senses coming from Bella; none of which seemed to be Edward's, "And that you found a new member to add."

"Garrett is just a friend who stopped by for a visit and stayed when he learned of the newborns." Carlisle explained. Garrett stood tall and proud as Jane scrutinized him, from his dapper appearance, ruffled from battle, to his changing molten eyes. He refused to back down even though he knew of her power.

"I see." She let her eyes slit for a split second more before looking back to the leader, "I also see quite clearly that Isabella is still human."

"We were waiting for the situation with the newborns to be resolved. Since things are finished, we will be scheduling her change soon. She will be changed before the end of the year." Carlisle smiled, looking to a nervous Bella for support. Bella forced a nod, praying her pumping blood wouldn't be the death of her second family.

Jane turned next to the human, "Aro would like to see you."

"Once she is changed, and has had a year to control her thirst, we will schedule a visit." Carlisle answered with a soft smile.

"Now, while she is still human. That won't be a problem, will it?" Jane tilted her head innocently even though she was anything but. She received the rise she wanted. Her eyes followed the amber eyed vampire as he took a defensive stand in front of the girl. She let her surprise show that it hadn't been the telepath to act first.

"I will take her myself if you wish." Edward relaxed his anger and regained his composure. Garrett fought to follow suite but with as many red eyed vampires around he just couldn't bring himself to calm down with her arm still bleeding.

Bella rested a hand on the back of the Patriot and slowly made her way around him, "It's not a problem. I'd love to see Aro one last time before I am changed." Her eyes were convincing and gave nothing away. Garrett forced himself to straighten, his narrow eyes still on the guards.

Jane gave a curt nod, accepting her reply, "Very well. The only problem that remains is that small newborn you are trying to conceal." She looked around Esme, who desperately tried to defend the girl.

As they lectured back and forth, Garrett pulled Bella back knowing what would come of the diplomacy.

He pulled her fast to his chest even as she struggled to free herself, "I know you are strong but trust me." She relaxed and buried her head further into his shoulder as she heard the screaming start.

Once Carlisle bid the Volturi guard farewell, Bella shakily pulled back, "I—I want to see Jake."

Garrett loosened his hold and brushed back her hair, "Alright." He nodded and moved to pick her up. Before he could, Edward had ripped the pair apart and pinned Garrett to the ground, looming above him as he snarled.

"Edward! Stop!" Bella rushed forward, trying to pull on his arm. Edward growled and pushed her aside, her body landing with a soft thud as if she were nothing more than a rock. Jasper rushed to her side as Garrett flipped them, his eyes furious at Edward's careless nature.

Bella pushed Jasper away, her own wrath bubbling to the surface, "Enough!" She called as the pair tussled, "I'm not something to fight over! I'm—I'm not a trophy!"

Instantly Garrett stopped, his hand around Edward's neck to keep him from thrashing.

"Garrett, will you please let Edward up?" Bella asked and her mate instantly did as he was asked. The telepath jumped up and rushed to her side, snarling and growling at the former nomad as if he hadn't heard her words.

"Edward, stop." She pushed him away and, surprisingly, he let her.

His cracking topaz eyes looked to her, trying to win her back, "But, Bella—"

"No, you listen." Bella's eyes were boiling with anger and she was about to release it on the vampire before her, "I have waited for you, given up things for you – had been willing to give up _everything _for you – but you threw it all away, twice!" Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her nails started to bite into the flesh of her palm, "Not only did you leave me but you abandoned your coven. What sort of man turns his back on the people he claims to love?"

"You are not a man." Bella stepped forward, her finger jabbing his unmoving chest, "You are…are possessive and—and manipulative and…and…and just not a nice person!"

She stepped back, the anger rushing through her veins and giving her a new burst of energy, "You never loved me because love means you look out for the other person without an agenda; that you work to bring out the best in them and stand by them through thick and thin. It doesn't mean you tell them what to do at every moment of the day or decide what's best for them without considering what they want. Love means respect and you have _never _had that for me."

Edward stood stoically, accepting the tongue lashing even as his coven, Rosalie included, wanted to cheer for Bella's back bone.

"I'm going to see Jake." She finalized, turning to Carlisle, "He was really hurt by one of Victoria's cronies, he needs medical attention. Sam gave you permission to enter the res."

Carlisle nodded, "I will get my medical bag." He disappeared as if he had never been there and the other scattered far enough away to give the illusion of privacy but close enough in case things took a turn for the worse.

Only Garrett, Bella and Edward remained on the battlefield. Garrett hung back to give them space.

"Marcus said we had a strong bond." Edward's last desperate attempt was pathetic.

Bella sighed, finding her usual compassion even as her face flushed with anger still, "Because you were attached to controlling me and I was desperate for a place to belong." Her voice was soft but the power behind her words was that of a lioness, "I have found that now _without _having to earn it."

"With him?" Edward bared his teeth and looked to the Patriot, who stood at ease.

"Garrett told me to find myself. And I did. It just turns out that when I discovered what real love was in your absence, he is the one I found myself bonded to. He did nothing to sway me or step over the lines of indecency; he gave me time to think and let me choose. A chance you never gave me." She seethed, moving to turn her back on him, "If you are going to leave again, at least be a gentleman and say goodbye. They deserve better."

"Ready?" Garrett asked as she came to stop in front of him.

Bella didn't even cast one last look back, she just nodded, "Ready." In seconds, Garrett had her up and they were on their way, having left the gifted vampire in their wake.

Garrett stopped in the forest shadows and let her down, "Carlisle is here already."

"Bella?" Sue Clearwater called from the widow as the pair made their way to the house. Sue rushed out with a towel in hand, "You are covered in dirt! And your arm!" She pressed the once white towel to the girl's arm as they made their way inside.

"It—it's nothing." Bella said, the wooziness she usually felt around blood finally reaching out to take hold of her.

"Nothing." Sue tsked, "Let's get you cleaned up." She ushered them inside and sat Bella down at the table.

"It's good to see you again, Garrett." Sue smiled, tending to the girl's ripped up arm, "Keep this pressed against the cut, I'll go get you something to change into." As she moved from the room, Sue gave a comforting squeeze to the vampire's arm.

Bella blew the stray hairs from her eyes, "I can't wait to be changed." Her eyes started to water, the emotions of the day finally pushing her past her breaking point.

"You don't have to change." Garrett pushed off the doorframe and knelt before her, taking over the duty of holding her arm as she grew weaker.

Frustration rolled off Bella as she huffed and stood up sharply, "Would you stop saying that, I do – alright?" Her sorrow filled eyes let Garrett know she wasn't really angry at him. She pulled off the blood stained jacket and turned to the sink to start cleaning the sleeve, needing something to focus on, "If I don't, we can't be together."

Garrett stood up and gently made his way to her, "I'm not going anywhere whether you are a human or a vampire. I'll stay around as long as you want and if you choose Jacob you can stay—"

"I don't want to be with Jacob." She huffed exasperatedly, her hand slamming the bloody rag back into the sink. Once she'd calmed, she turned to him with sad eyes, "I want to me with you."

Bella picked up the rag and continued her work, "Alice wanted me to see how selfless you are. You didn't hesitate to let Jacob keep me warm, you even encouraged him to, that's why she didn't bring a heater. You put my wellbeing before your own, Garrett, and I've never met a more honorable man." She took an easy breath, "I made my choice. I'm going to be changed, not just to protect the Cullens but so I can be with you for more than a single lifetime."

Garrett visibly tensed, "What about Charlie or Angela? If you are changed you will lose everyone, everything – you will never grow older, you will never have children." His thoughts remembered the dream he had and his shoulders fell, his still heart crushing even more as he thought of all the things he would be taking away from her and what little he had to offer her in return.

"I don't want children." Bella wrinkled her nose, turning around with a fresh cloth on her arm, "And I want to be changed after the wedding, so I can have one last memorable night with Angela and Charlie and everyone."

"How do you know what you want for eternity already? You haven't even known me a year." He sighed, running his hand back through his hair, "I'm forever stuck at twenty-three. At least take the next few years—"

"We are going to Volterra. They aren't going to hear any excuses for putting it off longer." Bella pleaded, feeling her heartache at the idea of Garrett not wanting her.

_You are being silly Bella, he said he would stay no matter what, _she mentally chided herself, _he's not Edward. Stop acting like he is._

"When I was with Edward, I thought I needed to be a vampire so we could be equal. I figured he would never truly love me until I was like him. I was terrified the older I got the less he would want me; his inability to read my mind would only keep him interested for so long." Bella stepped forward and gently took hold of Garrett's arm, trying to make him understand, "I thought I was weak and I needed to be changed to be loved but you showed me otherwise. I want to change now, I don't _need _too. I found my strength thanks to you."

Garrett looked away, looking small for once, "I have nothing to offer you; no name, no home. I can't support you like Carlisle does his coven."

"Do you really think so little of me?" Bella asked gently, reaching up to brush back his bangs.

"And what if you have a gift?" He asked, leaning into her touch, "Will you not get bored with me as well?"

"Garrett." Bella pushed the searing pain of her forearm aside and took hold of his face, "Your character is a gift. Whether I have a gift or not won't change how I feel. I want to be with you."

Garrett brought his hand up to cover her small one and gave a solemn nod, "Very well." Bella's smile grew, "From the way Ben talks, the University of Washington does sound like a decent school and it would be fun to see just how much they think they know about American History."

Bella leaned forward, resting her head against his, "I'm glad you're going to stick around."

Garrett reached up and let his cool fingers brush against her cheek. He gently pressed his cool lips to her forehead, "There is no place I'd rather be."

XxX


End file.
